Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai
by Felicity Dream
Summary: There's a site where you can send someone to Hell with if you hate them enough. And Naruto will do so. So who's sending who to Hell in Konoha? Because it's spiraling down to its own Hell, with mistrust and hate all around. Akatsuki is falling apart from within. Madara is waiting. Hell is everywhere. FemNaru as Hell Girl, Konoha mass Hell Sendings and the world watches in disbelief.
1. The Current to Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: I don't know. I don't really think it'll be the main part anyway.  
A/n: I combined parts from Jigoku Shoujo and JS: Futakomori, so that I have both wordings and etc. from both seasons.

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai  
**_Chapter One: Jigoku no Kawa Nagare_

"Jigoku Shoujo?"

"Hai. I know someone who's met her."

"Honto ni?! She really exi–"

"Stop. No more."

The two exchanged worried glances, and then turned to look at the boss.

"So, taicho…have you heard of Enma Ai? She runs the number one whore house in the red light district."

"Aa, the beautiful woman that is incomparable they say."

The two chattered on, leaving their boss to his thoughts. Jigoku Shoujo? Enma Ai? He was the only one who knew that the two were the same.

He ran a hand over the black flame-crest mark on his chest. A mark of ruin. A mark determining his fate at death. A mark of no return.

A twisted smile crossed his face, worrying his two companions even more.

He didn't regret it at all.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

"Ai? Are you going to pass the Genin Exam this time?" Sarutobi asked, puffing out smoke from his pipe.

"Hai. But I must be on Uchiha Sasuke's team."

"Doushite?"

"…"

Sarutobi sighed, "Alright. Is there anything else you want me to do? Any more strings I should pull?"

"Iie. I will pass on my own. That is it for now."

Enma Ai left, her flowing hair swaying behind her mesmerizingly.

The aged Hokage took out the lists of teams he had written and re-wrote one.

"Uchiha Sasuke…Haruno Sakura…" he muttered under his breath. And then he added the last one.

"And Uzumaki Naruto."

The next day, Naruto surprised everyone by passing the exam with the highest score. Iruka and Mizuki began passing out the hitai-ate, which everyone wore proudly except for Naruto who put it on her waist, taking it off the bandanna and slipping it onto her sash.

Mizuki's sad eyes acknowledged hers, and she nodded back at him.

Naruto focused back in on Iruka's congratulations speech.

"_Take this. If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must pull the red string. He will be ferried immediately to Hell." She handed him a black straw doll with a red string tied around it._

_He took it and his hand trembled as it reached towards it._

"_However."_

_His hand stopped, just barely touching the string._

"_Once I have delivered the revenge, I must have you make restitution to me. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. Your soul will also fall into Hell, forever wandering in pain and suffering. Well, that's after you die."_

_Mizuki swallowed nervously, before his hand gripped the string firmly._

"_I don't care. Even if I do go to Hell, I will never forgive him."_

_He pulled the string and a strong gust of wind blew at him, taking the straw doll and flying into the air for it to disappear. And then he heard the words,_

"_I hear and deliver this revenge."_

Mizuki and Iruka walked passed her, and she saw Mizuki whisper something through the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you, Enma Ai."

Another nod answered him, and both chuunin passed on without another word.

"Naruto seems different. Wasn't she loud and obnoxious? Do you think it was an act before?" Ino whispered to Sakura.

"I don't know," Sakura whispered back uncertainly.

Naruto glanced at them and the two girls hurried away. The blonde went back to gazing at the sky, not having moved once since they passed out the hitai-ate. She stayed there even as everyone else left, alone and still staring at the sky.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

"Doushite? Why both of them on my team? Wouldn't that cause problems?"

Sarutobi sighed, "I don't know. It will probably cause problems, but there's nothing that can be done about that."

Kakashi grunted, taking his team assignment and scanning it once more.

"However, do not interfere with any of Naruto's business."

Kakashi narrowed his one shown eye, "Doushite?"

"Because I say so."

Kakashi twitched annoyed, folding his assignment and placing it in his pocket. He disappeared without another word.

There were horrified and happy yells at the placement of teams, specifically where Uchiha Sasuke was concerned. As all the teams were picked up, the only ones soon left in the classroom was Team 7.

Naruto didn't move her gaze from outside the window, though she was aware of Sasuke staring intensely into the back of her head and Sakura glancing uncertainly at her. She still gazed outside, uncaring.

Three hours later left two angry genin and an uncaring blonde. The door slid open finally and revealed their sensei.

He glanced at all of them with a bored look on his face, "Hm…I hate you all already. Rooftop, fifteen minutes."

Sasuke and Sakura angrily made their way to the top, while Naruto still hadn't moved. She gazed at the red sun, her entire body seemingly frozen. She hadn't even closed her eyes once.

In a blink, she had disappeared.

She surprised Kakashi with her arrival, her face unchanged from its stoic manner. She stood, staring into the cloudless sky.

Kakashi studied her with his gaze scrutinizing. All reports had said that Uzumaki Naruto was an annoying, loud-mouth brat, and yet he didn't see anything like that now.

The others finally made it to the roof and Kakashi had them introduce themselves. Sakura's was what was expected and so was Sasuke's. They all waited for Naruto, but she stayed silent.

"You. Next."

"Uzumaki. Naruto." She answered in the same fashion as Kakashi had voiced towards her.

"Whatever. Tomorrow, meet at Training Ground 13. Don't eat breakfast or you'll puke," in a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

The other two left grumbling, but Naruto stayed awhile, unchanging from her gaze and stance. Then she disappeared like before.

She reappeared in her apartment. Walking to her closet, she stepped inside and was in another place with red skies all around. In front of her was a cottage. There was a creek behind her and a large tree to her side in between the creek and the cottage. There were fields of higanbana surrounding her.

Stepping inside the cottage, she laid down on her side on the tatami mat.

"Ai? I left some cherries for you in the corner."

"Hai, Obaa-san."

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Once again, Sasuke and Sakura were irritated. Naruto indifferently played with marbles, waiting for Kakashi to arrive. When he did, it was time to start.

Kakashi was a little surprised, though more disappointed, with Sasuke in lesson taijutsu. He was exasperated and incredulous at the fight with Sakura in lesson genjutsu. And now he was about to enter into lesson ninjutsu with Naruto, only she stood in front of him with a blasé attitude, unmoving.

"You know, doing nothing is bad form for a ninja."

"I'm waiting for help."

"What was that?" Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"I said I'm waiting for help."

The two of them stared each other down, both silent and unmoving this time. And then miraculously, Sasuke began firing fireballs at Kakashi at the same time as Sakura began throwing shuriken.

Sloppy, but it was still teamwork.

He held up a hand and immediately everything stopped.

"Congratulations, you all pass."

Sakura cheered, Sasuke grunted, and Naruto moved her gaze back upward to the skies.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Two weeks passed by without incident, though they were getting tired of all the D-ranks.

Finally they complained to the Hokage.

"I'm sorry, but that is how the system is," Sarutobi puffed on his pipe.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto spoke up for once, flashing her eyes red and showing that even she was a little annoyed.

Her team was surprised, she hadn't interacted with them ever since that little nudge towards teamwork during Kakashi's test.

Sarutobi paled, "Well, there is one C-rank that you should be able to do. Protect Tazuna of the Waves."

Kakashi sighed in relief and grabbed the mission scroll. The door opened, a man swaying as he stepped inside. He sneered and was about to say something snide when he caught sight of Naruto.

He paled and bowed, muttering, "Please take care of me."

Confused at the change of behavior, everyone hesitantly went back to work.

The team was wary as they watched Tazuna trail behind Naruto closely. Suddenly, Naruto stopped and raised an arm, pointing up ahead. Kakashi looked over to where she was pointing and understood. It hadn't been raining for awhile and it was sunny that day, how obvious were they trying to be?

"Foreign shinobi," Kakashi clarified.

"Oh, that's right. There shouldn't be a puddle there on a day like this, and it hasn't rained," Sakura said understandingly.

"Ai-chan, Ai-chan. Can't you just send them to Hell?" Tazuna pulled on Naruto's sleeve, trying not to bring any notice to what he was saying or what he was doing. Naruto stayed silent, still pointing in that direction. Tazuna sighed.

"Go ahead and take them out. I know who they are after," Naruto said softly.

Kakashi nodded and in a blur, disappeared from their sights to reappear just above the puddle. In lightning movements, Kakashi had reached down and pulled the two ninja from the puddle and taken them out simultaneously. Tying them up, he laid them haphazardly to the side.

"We'll leave the Anbu to pick them up," Kakashi said.

"Tazuna."

Tazuna flinched and step forward nervously, "You see, I –"

"Don't explain. We will continue the mission," Naruto said, already moving forward.

Tazuna followed after her, and they followed after him.

"We would still like it if you would explain," Kakashi said, staring reprovingly into Naruto's back, and hoping she got the message. She didn't make any movements indicating she did.

Tazuna hesitated, but Naruto gave him a slight nod. He began explaining the situation and why he had lied.

"So we have to make sure Gato doesn't try anything while you're still building your bridge, right?" Sakura asked the bridge builder.

"Hai."

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura called to the girl still leading them. Furrowing her eyebrows at the lack of response, Sakura walked a little faster and was about to place a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Naruto flipped around suddenly, grasping her arm and pulling her closer to twist and then disappear in a shower of sakura petals.

The rest of them only barely dodged the banryuu that almost cut right through them.

Naruto and Sakura reappeared right next to the group, staring up at the bandaged-covered man. Naruto stared at him, remembering when she'd last seen him. A hunter-nin appeared next to Zabuza, trembling.

"Haku, what are you doing?! You're not supposed to be out here," Zabuza turned furiously towards his accomplice.

Kakashi was about to sneak in an attack, but Naruto held up a hand and stopped him. The Copy-nin sighed angrily, but stopped, waiting.

"Zabuza-sama, please. Let's leave them alone. Trust me, everything will be alright," Haku said, his entire body still trembling.

Zabuza was reluctant, but the two of them left in the end.

"What was that about?" Sasuke growled, still staring at where the two foreign ninja had been.

No one answered him because they didn't know. Naruto just kept quiet and Tazuna followed her example.

That night, Naruto approached Tazuna as everyone went to bed. He was drinking sake and staring into the waters outside his home. Putting the bottle back on the table, he turned to look at Naruto.

"Ai-chan, what is it?" he mumbled, the black straw doll she had given him only days before in his hand.

"Give it back."

Tazuna glared at the table, "No. Why should I? Gato deserves to go to Hell!"

"There is another who will contact me tonight. Give it back."

Tazuna stared at her, "That boy. Earlier with that strange man. He's going to use it…on Gato."

"Perhaps…"

Tazuna stared at the straw doll, his hand clenching around it. Then he handed it to Naruto.

"As long as that man is sent to Hell," he muttered.

Naruto nodded and sat with him, waiting for midnight to come. When it did, by then Tazuna was knocked out and snoring on the table. She disappeared and was once again in her home in the place of eternal twilight.

"Ai? You have a request."

"Hai, Obaa-san."  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

She went to the computer and clicked, reading the contents before disappearing again. She reappeared behind the trembling Haku, who sat in front of the laptop.

"You called me. I am Enma Ai."

"J-Jigoku Shoujo."

"…"

"For Zabuza-sama's dream, I wanted to put down the Mizukage's name."

"But it is not he who you hold hatred for."

"And only hatred can access this site, can bring you to me. I hate that man. That man who has no regards for Zabuza-sama's dream, who looks down on us. Everything he does and says, I hate. He's lying to Zabuza-sama, I know it. He won't give us the money. He's planning to betray us. I want to get rid of him before that happens."

"Take this."

Haku turned around hurriedly, staring wide-eyed at Naruto who held a black straw doll in her hand. He grabbed a hold of it nervously and waited to know what to do with it.

"If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must pull the red string. He will be ferried immediately to Hell."

"Hell…" Haku murmured, moving his hand over the doll, slightly touching it.

"However."

Haku's hand stopped moving towards the string.

"Once I have delivered the revenge, I must have you make restitution to me. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. Your soul will also fall into Hell, forever wandering in pain and suffering. Well, that's after you die."

"I-I will also go to Hell?" Haku asked, afraid. He closed his eyes. "For Zabuza-sama, to bring that man to Hell…I would allow my soul to go there as well."

The straw doll blew away from him and he heard the words,

"I hear and deliver this revenge."

"Gomen, Zabuza-sama. But I had to send Gato to Hell before he could betray us."

Haku looked up, but Naruto had already gone.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

"Ai, I put out your naganbata."

"Thank you, Obaa-san."

She stepped out from the creek, going inside the cottage. Putting on the floral kimono over the naganbata, she tied it together and flipped her long hair over her shoulder. She let her eyes bleed red and began her walk to her destination. It was times like these that she missed Wanyuudou and the others.

Gato laughed heartily, swigging his saucer full of sake towards his mouth. It poured into his mouth, but it didn't taste the same. He choked on it and spit it out. His eyes widened in horror and he screamed. Scrambling back, he knocked over all the money he had been counting.

The blood from the saucer spilled onto the pavement and started dripping towards him, growing and overflowing.

The pavement?

He looked around him and saw he was on Tazuna's bridge. He growled.

"That old bastard! This is all his doing!"

He ran towards the direction of the exit closest, where he didn't have to cross the growing pool of blood, but he appeared on the other side of the bridge.

"What the hell?!"

He scrambled over to the side of the bridge, leaning over the railing and screamed again. The waters were all blood. It crashed against the bridge, making the bridge shake threateningly. Terrified, he scrambled back over to his scattered money that was close to the pool of blood that was becoming a lake.

The wires holding the bridge began snapping.

Panicking, Gato began picking up his money. His breathing became heavy, and then his heart stopped, looking at one of the yen in his hands.

It was some girl, one that didn't belong on his money! The distinguishing feature that made it more apparent she didn't belong there were the red eyes, color not belonging on the yen, while the rest of her held the yen's color.

"Do you confess your sins?" she spoke from the paper money.

He threw it to the ground, "What sins? I haven't done anything!"

He frantically looked around for an exit, and then the money around him burst into flames. The lake of blood had reached his feet, splashing and staining his expensive shoes. The fire built up and began racing towards him, the lake of blood already at his knees and encompassing the entire bridge, forcing him back towards the railings of the bridge.

He glanced back and forth from behind him to in front of him. Face the bloody waters below or face the burning flames and lake of blood in front of him. Jump to his death or burn and drown to his death?

"I won't die!" he screamed to the skies.

The bridge cracked everywhere, blood seeping underneath to the sea of blood below. Gato clenched his eyes and then turned, ready to jump.

He stopped short, the girl from the paper yen, floating in front of him. Her long blonde hair swayed behind her, her eyes glaring into him accusingly through its stoic surface.

"O pitiful shadow of darkness, thy actions cause men pain and suffering. Thy soul is drowning in sinful karma."

"No," Gato whispered, stepping back, the blood reaching mid-back even as it spilled below. He felt the closing in of the flames licking behind him.

"How would you like to try dying this once?"

He was in darkness, only seeing her figure. She spread her arms outwards and the bracelet on her right wrist rang a bell, the floral design on her kimono flowing forth towards him. He passed out.

He awoke on a boat, the same girl from before pedaling it towards somewhere. Paper lanterns all lit up floated onto the dark waters towards the same direction they were heading. It was dark everywhere, though not like darkness that he had seen before. It was a little misty around them…

"Hey, hey girl. Where are we going?" Gato asked her.

She didn't answer, staring ahead and still pushing the boat forward.

"I'll pay you a lot of money if you turn this boat around," Gato said with a grin. It faltered when there was another lack of response.

Gato sat up and started to stand up to come closer to her, when skeletal arms burst from the boat and held him down.

"W-what?! No, no, no! Please, turn this boat around!"

Even as his pleas echoed through the air, Enma Ai uttered the same words she always does.

"I shall carry this revenge to Hell."

Started 11/19/07 –Completed 11/19/07

Client: Mizuki  
Target: Unknown  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Tazuna  
Target: Gato  
Status: Cancelled

Client: Haku  
Target: Gato  
Status: Fulfilled


	2. Searching

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a rumor of a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: I don't know. I don't really think it'll be the main part anyway.

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai  
**_Chapter Two: Sagasu_

Nothing happened to disturb their mission further. In fact, it was noted that Gato had disappeared without a trace. Tazuna immediately brightened up, celebrating at night with a bottle of sake.

Team 7 was suspicious, but didn't complain. It made their job easier.

At last, they headed home. It was odd that nothing had happened, but they weren't about to curse their luck. They reported, received their pay, and went their separate ways.

The next day, their next mission was once again a D-rank. Their attitude towards one another was none better than when they'd started, and it was starting to wear the team down. Unfortunately for them, no one was willing to work towards a change.

Sakura continually focused on Sasuke, who cared for nothing but getting stronger. Every once and awhile, he'd stare intensely at Naruto, who hadn't change from her indifferent attitude. Kakashi just ignored them.

"You know what you guys need, a night out!" Kurenai recommended, the jounin sensei and students all gathered together.

Kakashi blinked.

"You know, all of us get together and eat out. A group outing with our students. We get to know them a little more and they can have a little fun."

Kakashi and Asuma shrugged, but Gai went full blast into genki mode. The students were listening interestedly, with Lee joining his sensei in rejoicing.

"Sounds like fun. Where will we be eating out?" Ino asked.

"Let's eat out at the barbecue place, and then we can decide what to do from there," Asuma suggested.

A chorus of agreements echoed around the group and everyone dispersed. Naruto stayed sitting, looking down at her lap. Kakashi, noticing her staying behind, stayed behind also.

"So, Naruto. What're you still doing here?" he asked, pretending to read his book.

"…I'm sitting down to just… relax, I guess," she answered, not looking up.

"Sou ka…are you planning on going to the outing?" Kakashi asked another question.

"Iie," she answered straight.

Kakashi blinked in surprise, "Huh. Are you ditching completely or suddenly leave the group?"

"I'll be nagged to death to come by Sakura so I'll leave the group at an opportune moment. Besides, there's free food."

Kakashi smirked, "I think I'll join you."

She shrugged.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

They all ate at the barbecue restaurant, before deciding on going shopping in the shopping district. Kakashi noticed Naruto slipping off as soon as the girls got excited and began chattering loudly. The guys were just exasperated, leaving Naruto to not be noticed as she slipped away.

"Hey, told you I'll join you," Kakashi said cheerfully, easily catching up.

She didn't say anything, she just kept walking.

"So, where are we going?"

Her response was the same, but Kakashi already knew. The bright lights, loud laughter, cooing voices, and raucous noises. The pleasure districts.

"Oi, Naruto, you shouldn't be going into places like these. You're a little too young, right?" Kakashi was ignored again, and he saw that they were heading towards the number one whore house, the Opal.

"We definitely can't go in there," Kakashi winced, knowing the rates and the high-class structure of everything from the building to the whores.

Naruto suddenly smiled at him, "Yeah we can."

That was the first time Naruto had any other expression than the expressionless look she always had. Kakashi blushed a little. Naruto was beautiful otherwise, but that smile made her even more attractive somehow.

They entered the clean-cut establishment, Naruto disappearing on him. He swallowed nervously, looking around and seeing whores everywhere, attached to someone.

"Kakashi-sensei."

He looked to see Naruto, and his jaw literally dropped. Not that anyone noticed because of his mask.

Her hair was done up elegantly, her lips painted red, and she wore a navy kimono with a dragon design running from hem to hem. She was naturally tall, so she had always seemed older, but the whole getup made her look even more mature. So much so that Kakashi was having inappropriate thoughts running through his head.

"I'm Enma Ai. I'm free tonight, would you like to take my offer? I'll give you a discount of 500,000 yen," she smiled like before, making him shiver. Without thinking, Kakashi nodded and handed her the money, following up the stairs to her room.

"Is this why you didn't want to stay with the group?" Kakashi asked distractedly.

"This and because I just really didn't want to be there," Naruto laughed lightly, sitting him down on her bed and then going to her ehru.

"Relax, Kakashi-sensei. I'll play the ehru for you and you can loosen up."

Kakashi nodded, laying down on her bed and listening to the beginning notes of her playing. It was beautiful and had lulled him to a feeling of laxness. Soon enough, he had drifted off to sleep with a smile.

When Kakashi awoke, the sun was streaming in and hitting his face. Blinking away the sleep and confusion at where he was, he sat up and saw a plate of toast and a pot of tea set out for him on the low table. Remembering the events from the night before, Kakashi went over and began eating and drinking.

The door clicked open and Kakashi instinctively knew it was Naruto.

"Enjoying yourself, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi shrugged and then joked, "I don't know, maybe I need a little persuading."

Naruto laughed, "Right, whatever."

"Why didn't you kick me out earlier?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"I never kick out my clients. In respects to them and reputations, I never do. If I did, then the rest will tease them to no end about how I wasn't satisfied with them or something. This way, rumors like that are avoided and no one's embarrassed."

"You didn't have to charge me, you know. I'm your sensei after all," he hinted.

Naruto snorted, "I have to charge. I make exceptions for no one."

Kakashi sighed, "Oh well. At least I tried."

Naruto rolled her eyes, "If you'd forgotten, we have training today since we don't have a mission."

Kakashi groaned, "Dammit. I really did forget." He viciously took a bite out of a toast, munching annoyed.

"Say, when they say this is high-class, that means, most of the girls here entertain guests like you with the ehru, right?"

"Sort of. You see, there are two divisions here. One is where the girls aren't willing to use their bodies and the other section is the girls that are. It doesn't mean that one side is totally just for sex. Both sides just entertain. However, the side that is willing just means there's a possibility that the customer might want to have sex. For example, I'm on the willing side. I entertain my customers however they want, playing music or massaging them or whatever. But when it comes down to it and the customer wants it, I'll be ready to have sex with them."

"That was blunt," Kakashi deadpanned, though his face looked pinkish.

Naruto waved a hand in a 'oh well' gesture, "Well, that's just how it is. By the way, the opposite section is basically the same without the sex."

"Huh…well, ready to go train?"

"I guess."

Naruto sighed inwardly, wondering if paying homage to Honne-Onna this way was okay. She missed the woman, but Naruto knew she was in the past. If the former geisha saw her now...

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

"Enma Ai, huh? I heard of her. Perfect, beautiful, charming, and irresistible. So she's our Naruto-chan…" Kakashi muttered under his breath, ignoring the genin trying to better their teamwork.

Naruto had gone back to her regular uncaring self. It was strange seeing the two different personas and knowing they were the same person.

He glanced at them, satisfied with the progress, and then went back to his thoughts.

"Kakashi-sensei! When are we going to do a harder mission again?" Sakura yelled at him.

Kakashi shrugged, not really paying attention to what she was asking.

"Ugh!"

Sasuke stopped and just walked away suddenly, Sakura stopping her yelling and staring in surprise at him.

"Oh, Sasuke!" she yelled again, trailing after him.

That left Kakashi alone with Naruto again. He closed his book and pocketed it, turning to look at her. She was sky gazing again.

"You know, I never quite told you how I didn't appreciate you answering for the team. If we were going to continue that mission, we all should've talked it over."

Naruto didn't answer him, and Kakashi huffed.

"Come on, brat. Let's go get some ramen."

He smiled underneath his mask when Naruto followed behind him.

When they found seats at Ichiraku's and had ordered they were met by Iruka and Mizuki.

"Kakashi-san, what a surprise. And Naruto! How have you been, aijin?" Iruka hovered over Naruto, checking this and that.

Kakashi watched bemused, though a little…curious as to the relationship between Iruka and Naruto. Aijin, dearest or sweetheart; one's cherished. How very odd a title to give to someone who's supposed to be like a sister.

And Mizuki, too, gave him a peculiar feeling. It was made worse as Mizuki's intense stares directed at Naruto caught his attention.

They all chatted amicably, Iruka and Naruto directing most of the talk between themselves as Kakashi and Mizuki faced off once Mizuki caught on to Kakashi's hostile glares.

"Do you know about the rumor of Jigoku Tsuushin?"

"Hell Correspondence? Yeah. They say that you can access it at midnight if you want revenge and really hate that person. Jigoku Shoujo will exact revenge on your behalf."

Mizuki and Naruto became noticeably quiet, Mizuki even becoming withdrawn. The two girls walked away from the ramen stand, changing the subject to more common things like boys.

Kakashi was intrigued, having never heard of such a thing as Jigoku Tsuushin. It was a dark subject, but he was still fascinated by the idea.

Iruka huffed, "It's ridiculous. It's just an urban legend and yet everyone seems to think it's real. Or hope it is."

Mizuki didn't reply to that and neither did Naruto.

Kakashi noticed, but didn't say anything. It probably meant nothing. Naruto was always silent like that and he didn't know Mizuki that well.

But he was curious about that site.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

"_Why? Why didn't you do it?" Sasuke cried out angrily. _

"…"

"_You were supposed to send Itachi to Hell! I don't care if I do too, as long as he goes with me! He has to pay for his crimes!"_

"_Itachi, too, will go to Hell," Enma Ai said plainly. _

"_Then how come he's still here?! I heard! He's still out running from Oinin!"_

_Enma Ai shook her head, "Because he used my services to get rid of Uchiha Shisui. Itachi has my mark. He will go to Hell when he dies."_

_Sasuke was quiet, "Then he slaughtered the clan because he knew he was going to Hell anyway."_

"_Hai. If you still want to get revenge on him. Pull it…but it will be a wasted effort. You're condemning yourself for a condemned man. Pull the string if you want me to send him to Hell. You're hesitating because you don't want to. You say I was supposed to send him to Hell and yet you couldn't even pull the string all the way. It is still tied loosely around the doll."_

_Sasuke flinched. He stared at the doll in his hand and bit his lip. He shoved it back towards her._

"_Fine. I will train to become stronger and kill him, so he can go to Hell early. I may not want to use your services, but I will use the results of your services to my advantage."_

_She disappeared just like that._

Waking up in a sweat, Sasuke recalled that experience as if it had happened just at that moment. He remembered the shock and surprise when Naruto entered the class the next day, loud and annoying as usual, but he now saw the resemblance to Enma Ai. Naruto didn't have the red eyes and Enma Ai didn't have the whisker scars, but they looked too alike for it to be a coincidence. He knew they were the same person, especially feeling the same ominous feeling from Naruto that he got from Enma Ai when his classmate looked over to him with a smile.

If he hadn't been so upset, he would've recognized Naruto as Enma Ai the moment he summoned her.

As it stands, he now had Jigoku Shoujo on his team.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Kakashi waited until midnight came and then he refreshed the page. Nothing.

"Huh. I guess it was just a rumor after all."

Then he thought back to what else was needed to access the site. Hatred and the need for revenge.

He joked in his mind about asking Sasuke to access it, but then his mind seriously considered it. He flinched, thinking he was thinking stupid, but then he thought about something else.

Someone else.

He resolved to ask her tomorrow and see if all the jounin wanted to see if Jigoku Tsuushin and Jigoku Shoujo were true.

At the same time, at another place, a man looked straight at the computer and clicked submit. The hourglass appeared, turned, and then fizzled out.

"You summoned me."

Hyuuga Hiashi smirked sardonically, "I always knew there was something about you, Naruto-kun."

"…"

Hiashi sighed and turned in his chair to face her, "He deserves to die. He ordered them to kidnap my daughter. That is unforgivable."

Naruto took out a straw doll and handed it to him, the red string tied around it seeming to draw in Hiashi.

"If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must pull the red string. He will be ferried immediately to Hell."

Hiashi wearily reached for it and stared down at it, "Hell…"

"However, once I have delivered the revenge, I must have you make restitution to me. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. Your soul will also fall into Hell, forever wandering in pain and suffering. Well, that's after you die."

Hiashi kept staring at it, thinking it over.

"You shouldn't be so harsh on your daughter, Hiashi," Naruto surprisingly said, stepping out of her role.

"I don't want her to get kidnap again. I am hard on Hinata because I want her to become stronger so she will never be easy to kidnap again. I can't go through it again, the pain of a father losing his child. I almost lost her, I will not let it happen again," Hiashi tightened his jaw, his hand determinedly reaching for the string.

"You would go to Hell. Hinata will not be happy about that," Naruto actually tried to convince him not to, never letting her emotions get in the way before.

Hiashi looked hesitant, but reluctantly grabbed the string.

"At least think about it first."

Hiashi sighed, his hand recoiling from the doll.

Naruto disappeared, leaving Hiashi to himself and the black straw doll that stared ominously at him.

Started 11/21/07 –Completed 11/22/07

Client: Uchiha Sasuke  
Target: Uchiha Itachi  
Status: Cancelled

Client: Uchiha Itachi  
Target: Uchiha Shisui  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Hyuuga Hiashi  
Target: the Raikage  
Status: Pending


	3. From Beyond the Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a rumor of a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: I don't know. I don't really think it'll be the main part anyway.  
A/n: I know I made Naruto a girl, but it's because Jigoku Shonen doesn't sound as cool as Jigoku Shoujo. Stupid reason, I know...

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai  
**_Chapter Three: Yuuyami no Kanata Yori_

Naruto sighed, rising from the water and letting it drip down her body. She headed inside her cottage, drying herself with a tower set aside at the door.

"Obaa-san, I'm going to get some cherries."

She slipped into her seifuku before going back outside and roaming around until she spotted the cherry bush. She felt lonely. She had gotten so used to the presences of Wanyuudo, Honne-Onna, and Ichimoku Ren that she'd forgotten how lonely it was to be alone.

"_Enma Ai, I'm not willing to let you go just yet. I will allow you to live as a human in your hometown, taking on your birth name Uzumaki Naruto. From this day forth, you will live a double-life as Naruto and Jigoku Shoujo," the Lord of Hell told her._

_Everything became white and she disappeared. When she gained consciousness, she saw she was in a bed in a hospital. An old face she barely remembered sat next to her in a chair._

"_Ah, Naruto! How are you? It's been so long. What happened to you?"_

_The old man Hokage. He was still nice to her. Naruto spilled out everything, weary and tired. She thought she had died after those people had attacked her after she had saved Takuma. But the Lord of Hell said he wasn't done with her just yet. And now, she had to live like a normal human while fulfilling her duties as Jigoku Shoujo._

"_Naruto, would you like me to call you Ai?" Sarutobi asked her._

_She nodded, "I don't have anyone else other than Obaa-san to call me that. It would be nice if at least one person would call me that so that I can remember those three that I have lost."_

"_Hai, Ai."_

She didn't particularly care if she was called Naruto or Ai. But she wanted someone she cared about to call her Ai, just like the others used to, even though she preferred her real name.

"I like my name Naruto. It's just nice to have someone call me Ai just like they did," she whispered to herself, taking a cherry and biting into it.

"Ai, you have a request."

"Hai, Obaa-san."

She did the usual and saw who it was. She smiled grimly and teleported to her designation.

"You summoned me."

The man laughed hollowly, "Jigoku Shoujo."

"…"

"That woman lied to me. I loved her with everything I had. She never felt the same, I know now."

"Take this. "

He took the doll and gritted his teeth, feeling consumed with the thought of revenge.

"If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must pull the red string. He will be ferried immediately to Hell. However, once I have delivered the revenge, I must have you make restitution to me. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. Your soul will also fall into Hell, forever wandering in pain and suffering. Well, that's after you die."

He flinched, "…Hell…can I think this over?"

"Hai."

When she disappeared, Gekkou Hayate thought about what he had just done and if he should go through with it.

Was sending Yuugao to Hell worth it?

* * *

Naruto received many requests that week. Having needed no one to turn into a straw doll for her, Naruto could easily accept more requests without restricting herself because of the number of dolls she had.

Hiashi and Hayate still had their dolls.

The team went well, going back and forth between D-ranks and C-ranks. Naruto went to work at night, entertaining people at the Opal, and then leaving at midnight to receive requests if she immediately deems them worthy. At any time, she fulfilled revenge, sometimes leaving a kage bunshin behind to do any of her team duties until she came back.

She was always busy.

That same week, Kakashi kept trying to access Jigoku Tsuushin. He even really trained his students, giving them each an elemental scroll to study on while focusing on trying to see if that site was a hoax. Every night he stayed up trying to access it, knowing that he wouldn't. He didn't hate anyone and he had no need for revenge. Perhaps he should ask Anko to try after all.

"That man…he's so like Shibata Hajime," Naruto muttered, glancing at Kakashi nodding off in a tree while staring at the scroll on lightning jutsu he had given her.

She sighed and went onto the third jutsu on the scroll, before she suddenly felt a chill go up her back. Someone pulled the string. She glanced over at Kakashi again, making sure the man was truly focused on something else, and then made a kage bunshin to replace her as she left.

A week later, Hiashi and Hayate still had their dolls. People all over requested revenge, and as usual all of them pulled the string. It was always a rare case when a client decided not to get revenge, but it did happen at least a handful of times. Trouble still came to them most of the time.

Someone pulled the string again.

She teleported there and inwardly was surprised to see Hayate. So he had pulled the string after all.

The jounin coughed harshly into his hand, "I tried to see if she was sorry. She wasn't. At all. I loved her, but I guess I wasn't enough. I don't understand why she even bothered with me."

Naruto watched Hayate talking to himself in pain and a tinge of regret. She normally didn't see the client after they'd pulled the string, but Hayate seemed such a lonely soul…

"_Demon!"_

"_Stupid monster!"_

Naruto tightened her jaw a little, and then remembered her place. She teleported to her home and put on her outfit before setting out. She had researched Yuugao, and the woman wasn't the least bit remorseful. She would also learn her place…in Hell.

Naruto had faced something like this before. Many times before. But the type of woman she was struck by Yuugao as was reminiscent of a sort of recent case of Yasuda Haruka and Todaka Namiko. It didn't seem like she was going to get much rest tonight.

"What is this?" Yuugao scowled, finding herself in a boat with a beautiful strange girl ferrying it.

"I shall carry this revenge to Hell," was all that Naruto would say.

"N-no…it can't be!"

As much as Naruto had thought of torturing her before sending her to Hell, Naruto had this feeling she was going to be called on. It felt like maybe Hiashi…she should've checked on him, even if she'd had no time. She finished the case quickly and then teleported to the Hyuuga estate. She saw Hiashi miserably bent over on his desk, hovering over the straw doll in his hands. He was trembling all over.

"Just pull this string, huh? Pull it and he'll be gone forever, never to bother my family again," Hiashi muttered, glaring at the doll as he addressed Naruto.

"…"

"Fine…" he reached for the string at the same time as his door burst open.

"Chichi-ue! No!" Hinata sped inside, interrupting Hiashi. "I heard, I heard all about it, Chichi-ue! I was listening in on you the first time. I'm sorry, I'll try harder, but please don't do it! I don't want you to go to Hell!"

Hiashi stared in surprise at his daughter, but then quickly turned serious. "If he's gone, Hinata, he can never bother this family again. You'll be safe. And I can finally go lax on you and not have to worry about you getting kidnapped."

"Chichi-ue! I don't care, I don't want you to go to Hell!" Hinata stated stubbornly, throwing herself at her father and encompassing him in an embrace.

Hiashi flinched, "A-alright, Hinata."

He moved to pull away and give the doll back to Naruto when it caught and began to loosen. Both Hiashi and Hinata's eyes widened and then Hinata slammed her hands around the doll, not letting the string loosen any further. They sweated and looked at Naruto, who looked stoically at them.

"You have the choice, Hiashi. The string is halfway off, but is not completely taken off. You may continue to pull the string or give it back to me," Naruto intoned.

Hinata licked her lips nervously, relieved that the deal wasn't fulfilled because of an accident, and stared expectantly at her father. Hiashi hesitated, but his eyes watered.

"Please, take it. I don't want my daughter unhappy anymore."

Naruto nodded and the straw doll disappeared, along with Jigoku Shoujo herself.

* * *

"This is most unyouthful, Kakashi! Revenge is horrid!" Gai proclaimed.

"But we don't want revenge. We want to see if Jigoku Shoujo is true," Asuma said, lounging on a sofa.

They were all gathered to see if Jigoku Shoujo was true, hovering around a laptop in the jounin lounge. Anko sat in front of the laptop, waiting for midnight to come so she could call up Orochimaru's name. As much as she hoped the site was true, she didn't have high hopes.

Orochimaru deserved death, but she wanted more. She wanted him to suffer.

"It's midnight!" Asuma pointed out and Anko quickly refreshed the page. A flame erupted in the middle of it and then a box appeared with the words 'We shall exact revenge for you' atop of it. Anko grinned manically, so far so good. She typed in Orochimaru's name and clicked submit. The hourglass appeared and turned, fizzling out.

"Did it work?" Genma asked, chewing on his senbon nonchalantly.

"Anko?" Kakashi asked.

"Anko?"

She sat there staring at the screen, eyes unblinking and body stiff. She didn't respond to any of them.

A minute later, she snapped out of it, shaking.

"Anko, what happened? You just blanked for a second," Kurenai asked her friend with wide eyes.

Anko trembled, fumbling as she got up from the chair and began walking away. She refused to even look any of them in the eye, staring at the ground and just silent. The door slammed shut behind her.

"What the hell just happened?" Asuma asked for all of them as they stared at the closed door.

Naruto's visage disappeared from the window's reflection.

"_W-what the hell is this?" Anko said, finding herself in a strange place. The red skies seemed to creep her out. _

"_You summoned me," Enma Ai appeared before her. _

"_N-nani?"_

"_I am Enma Ai."_

"_You're Jigoku Shoujo. I recognized the name Enma Ai, that famous whore. But you look like Kakashi's kid," Anko narrowed her eyes at her. _

"…"

"_What the hell am I doing here?" Anko snarled. _

"_You summoned me."_

_Anko drew back a little, remembering. "Will you exact my revenge?"_

"_Iie."_

"_What?! Why'd you even bring me here then?" Anko glared, feeling hatred build in her. _

"_Because someone else has already targeted him."_

_Anko stopped short, "What did you say?"_

_Enma Ai held out a black straw doll, "Someone has already made a contract and is planning on pulling it soon. Orochimaru is already fated to fall."_

_Anko froze up, her eyes wide, "Who? Who else would want revenge on that snake?"_

"_Many people. Only one has succeeded before all others."_

"_What will happen to Orochimaru?"_

"_There's no more time. You must go back."_

_And Anko found herself shaking, snapped back to where she remembered last being, surrounded by the others._

Naruto could've dealt with that in numerous ways, but she chose to just bring Anko into her world via her mind. At any other time, she could've just waited a while until Anko was alone and then bring her to Naruto's home, but Naruto chose to just do what she did. Naruto could've even taken Anko's body from that room with the others watching and then brought her back, but she didn't want to be too obvious.

But now Naruto felt like she had to deal with two avengers that had their vengeance taken from them. At least, Naruto hoped it wasn't so.

* * *

An hour later, Anko came back with Mizuki in hand. She dragged the chuunin to the others, who were still lounging around and wondering what had just happened. This time, Anko was a lot more composed.

"Alright, explain."

Mizuki kept his mouth closed, but flinched when Anko shook him hard.

"How'd you know anyway?" Mizuki glared spitefully at the tokubetsu jounin.

"Because I just remembered you muttering about Jigoku Shoujo weeks ago," Anko glared back.

Mizuki roughly yanked himself away from her and then straightened up, looking back up to face multiple curious jounin. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this, he began to talk.

"You've heard the basics, but the legend around the kids is a site called Jigoku Tsuushin. It can only be accessed at midnight by those who want revenge and have the hatred for the person they want revenge on. Once you type in the name and submit it, Jigoku Shoujo comes and gives you a black straw doll. She tells you this,

'Take this. If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must pull the red string. He will be ferried immediately to Hell. However, once I have delivered the revenge, I must have you make restitution to me. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. Your soul will also fall into Hell, forever wandering in pain and suffering. Well, that's after you die.'

"And then you have the choice to go through with it or not. In exchange for revenge by sending the one you hate to Hell, your soul is automatically fated to go to Hell also, after you die."

"That's not what I've heard," Asuma said, "My kids talk about that legend also, but they've only mentioned the site and how to access it. How'd you know all that?"

Mizuki sighed and unbuttoned his button-up shirt to his middle. He grabbed his collar and pulled it to the side to reveal a flame-crest mark.

"This is the mark of the condemned. It's the sign of the covenant I made with Jigoku Shoujo."

They all stared shocked at the mark.

"You…you met her? You actually met her? So she's real?" Gai asked stunned.

Mizuki nodded sharply.

"So I wasn't dreaming," Anko said.

"What do you mean, Anko?" Kurenai cornered her friend.

"I-I met her too. I wanted revenge, but she said someone else had made a contract to send Orochimarut to Hell. Hell…so that's the revenge. I hope that person pulls the string soon."

"Can I go now?" Mizuki backed away.

"Go," Anko snapped at him, and he turned tail.

"Well, we have some info now," Asuma put out his cigarette.

"But who is Jigoku Shoujo and why is she doing this?" Kakashi said to himself.

Anko unnoticeably flinched, having some idea about the first half of Kakashi's question.

Started 11/24/04 –Completed 11/25/07

Client: Gekkou Hayate  
Target: Yuugao  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Hyuuga Hiashi  
Target: the Raikage  
Status: Cancelled

Client: Anko  
Target: Orochimaru  
Status: Turned down

Client: Unknown  
Target: Orochimaru  
Status: Pending


	4. The Girl in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a rumor of a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: I don't know. I don't really think it'll be the main part anyway.

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai  
**_Chapter Four: Yami no Naka Shoujo_

Naruto sharpened her kunai, preparing for the Chuunin Exam. Kakashi had entered her and the others into it, declaring they could handle it. They would be okay, she surmised. They had good teamwork, not great, but good. And they also had a lot of jutsu to draw from.

Their taijutu, she knew, was lacking quite severely. At least Sakura had been able to learn more genjutsu while Sasuke focused on his ninjutsu. She supposed out of all of them, she didn't really train at all except for when it was time for team training. She had been too busy doing her duty.

"Naruto! Come on! Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us," Sakura yelled at her.

Naruto strode over to her and walked alongside her to meet up with Sasuke. All three of them walked to where the exam was being held in, with applications in hand. Their teacher smiled underneath his mask at them and congratulated them for coming together.

"This is a group test. If just one of you didn't want to take it, none of you would've been able to," Kakashi told them.

Seeing all but Naruto actually looking like they were paying attention, Kakashi sighed and let them go, wishing them luck.

Team 7 entered a room full of genin clamoring to be able to go to the exam, but couldn't because they were blocked by two guys next to the entrance.

"This isn't the correct floor," Naruto said to her team.

"There's a genjutsu around the guys and the door," Sakura added, pointing out what was really obvious to them. Though probably not obvious to the rest of the genin.

"Should we interrupt or go to the stairs and continue?" Naruto asked them.

"We should interrupt," Sasuke smirked. Sakura immediately agreed.

"You know, if we don't cut in, the weaker of the genin will be weeded out and our time won't be wasted," Naruto looked at them through the corners of her eyes.

"Sounds good," Sasuke grunted, acknowledging the plan. He'd rather not have to fight weaklings.

They went back out and headed to the stairs, missing blank eyes and two pairs of dark eyes watching them.

They entered the room to the real 301, and saw a roomful of genin meaning business.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

Sasuke was grabbed by Ino and was twitching madly, while Naruto stood still with Kiba hanging off her neck. She looked to the side and stayed her eyes in that direction, observing the others while ignoring the presence around her neck.

The sand siblings' eyes were drawn to her, feeling something different. It was almost like Gaara. He was madness while she was darkness. It was odd, but they didn't think too much on it as they watched another Leaf shinobi come near the reunited rookies.

"Hey, don't you know you guys are attracting a lot of bad attention right now?" the silver-haired Leaf-nin told them, pushing up his glances.

Kiba and Ino glared at him from their positions around Naruto and Sasuke respectively. He put his hands up in good faith, smiling.

"My name's Yakushi Kabuto. How about all of you?"

Everyone introduced themselves, Sasuke warily and Naruto uncaringly.

"You know, these cards in my hand are chakra cards. I put a little chakra in them and they reveal information on every genin here."

"Uzumaki Naruto," a Hyuuga, Neji if the rookies remembered his name, said.

The weird-looking boy next to him looked disappointed, but then shrugged and said another name, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Alright, let's do this," Kabuto took out two cards from his deck and revealed the first one.

"Uchiha Sasuke, 30 D-ranks, low genjutsu, above average taijutsu, and above average ninjutsu."

Kabuto took the other card and revealed it, his eyes widening. Nothing came out, except a black-flame crest.

"No information on Uzumaki Naruto," Kabuto said to the silent room. He slipped her card into his shirt, swallowing nervously. He'd seen that mark before, but he couldn't remember when or where. Just seeing it brought shivers up and down his body.

All eyes were drawn to Naruto, who looked impassively to the front of the room. It looked somehow ridiculous with Kiba hanging off her like that.

Chuunin poofed into the room, surrounding them. The head of them, it seemed, was a tall, large man with multiple scars crisscrossing his face and a bandanna covering his head.

"Alright, maggots, let's get started!"

Everyone scrambled to a seat and some of the chuunin began passing out papers.

"This is an actual test," Ibiki said, introducing himself and then started talking about the rules of the test. He noticed Mizuki staring steadfastly to one genin, someone he recognized as the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

Now why would Mizuki be staring at Uzumaki Naruto?

The genin began putting their brains to use, trying to answer the questions on the paper before them. Some people began to discover the true meaning behind the test. It wasn't long before Ibiki found a bunch of them cheating. He grinned and let the chuunin discovering the cheaters do their job. After that, a lot of teams began to disqualify, dismaying all the genin.

He looked back at Mizuki and saw he was still staring at Naruto. Frowning, Ibiki watched her as well. She sat there, pen in hand, staring back at him with red irises. He flinched and felt a small amount of fear, for some reason feeling more than wary of this girl.

Suddenly one of the chuunin they had placed with the genin, convulsed in his seat before falling to the ground and convulsing more violently as time passed. Ibiki saw Mizuki glance at the chuunin horrified before turning the horrified gaze back to Naruto.

No way, he had watched her. He had a freakin' staring contest with her. She hadn't done anything.

Ibiki scowled and looked at Naruto. His body froze. She tilted her head slightly to the right, eyes fully red and whiskers gone. Her mouth held a tiny smirk on it. He couldn't hear anything. It was complete silence and Ibiki felt deaf. He couldn't hear the pencils scratching, genin mumbling, anything. Her mouth began moving, mouthing something.

"How would you like to try dying this once?"

Then everything went back to normal, Naruto was starting to work on her test and he could hear again.

Ibiki shivered violently. Had that all been a genjutsu?

No, it was too real to be a genjutsu. No one had been able to see it but him, but Ibiki was quite sure he had just been messed with by Naruto. A mere _genin_.

"Time's up!" Ibiki hid the tremor in his voice. He did the tenth question part and the genin not brave enough left with their team. Ibiki passed them and waited for Anko to crash through, like she always did. When she did, scaring most of the genin, Ibiki hightailed out of there to find a place to calm his breathing.

"What's got you worked up?" Anko grinned, punching Ibiki hard on his arm.

Ibiki shook his head, sitting in the jounin lounge still not able to forget the incident. It had been an hour since.

"Fuck it, Kakashi, your kid is one hell of a shinobi," Ibiki cursed, startling the others.

"Huh? You mean Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, tearing his attention away from his book.

"No…the blonde. Uzumaki. Brat pulled me into the best genjutsu I've ever been in. I doubt Kurenai would say anything different. Made me second-guess if it was genjutsu or not, it was freakin' real."

Kurenai blinked, "What happened?"

"She just did something that made me lose hearing and no one noticed anything out of the ordinary between me and her. She didn't have the whiskers and her eyes were just this blood red. Not slitted eyes or anything like the Kyuubi's. This was her eyes just plain red. And she was smirking at me. She mouthed the words, 'How would you like to try dying this once?' to me and then suddenly everything went back to normal. I was fucking shivering in fear and disturbed.

"This happened after one of the chuunin we placed in there convulsed to the ground. Mizuki had been staring at her, but after that he glanced horrified back and forth between the chuunin and her. I thought it was no way that she could have done it, we were just staring at each other minutes before, and she had red irises then. I had looked over to see her staring at me with completely red eyes. And then that chuunin dropped from nowhere. She had messed with me!"

"What?" Kakashi blinked in surprise.

Anko had narrowed her eyes suspiciously, her thoughts being confirmed. "Mizuki, huh. Ibiki, just a while ago we were trying to find out if Jigoku Shoujo was true. You were interrogating someone at the time. Well, I met her and then dragged Mizuki here because I suspected he knew something. He told us about her and showed us the flame-crest on his chest as a mark of the covenant he made with Jigoku Shoujo."

"A flame-crest on his chest? The man I was interrogating at the time, had one too," Ibiki told them.

"Bring him," Anko looked serious.

Ibiki nodded and had some lower shinobi bring the man there. He was rugged, with looks that were still handsome if it weren't for the mad gleam in his eyes and the haunted manner in which he acted.

"You had a flame-crest on your chest, I remember," Ibiki started off, knowing he didn't have to psychologically mess with this one. This one was crazy already, nothing could really daunt the man.

The man laughed, "The mark of the damned."

Anko nodded and she said bluntly, "Yeah, I guess. Do you know who Jigoku Shoujo is?"

The man looked at her sharply, his eyes glaring, "Jigoku Shoujo, the avenging angel. I hated that man so much. Even after the deed was gone, I didn't feel an ounce of remorse. I'm glad he was sent to Hell."

Anko was about to talk again when the man cut her off, "It's a mark of ruin," he ranted. "He cannot return from it, cannot go back on your contract. I'm okay with that! I feel no remorse!"

The shinobi who brought him in moved to restrain him, but Ibiki told them to wait.

"Pretty little girl, pretty, pretty! Jigoku Shoujo, you say? Enma Ai, you say? Uzumaki Naruto, you say? Avenge, avenge! Bring Hell forth and grant revenge! Kitty, kitty, kitty… are you lost?" he sang the last part, seeming even more mad than they had thought originally.

The shinobi began dragging him away, but he was still ranting, "Boss, they call me? Taicho, they say! Have you heard of Enma Ai? Jigoku Shoujo really exists! Why, why, why? I sent that stupid Amekage to Hell!"

He screamed as he was dragged out.

"Naruto…Jigoku Shoujo?" Kakashi couldn't believe it. But he knew Enma Ai was Naruto, so saying that Enma Ai was the Hell Girl…and flat out even saying Naruto's name when he was sure that that man couldn't have met Naruto…

"I knew it," Anko closed her eyes, ignoring the others staring at her from her words, "As soon as I met her, I was thinking how alike she looked to Kakashi's kid."

"But why? Why does she do this?" Kakashi asked frustrated.

"There's only one way to find out," Anko said determinedly. "The second part of the Chuunin Exam. We call her again. Is there anyone who hates someone here?"

"I sent her to Hell," Hayate said glazed, staring at his glass of water.

"I heard a rumor the Hyuuga head almost sent the Raikage to Hell," a random person said.

"I sent my best friend to Hell for double-crossing me."

"I sent my husband to Hell for cheating on me."

"I sent someone to Hell for bullying me for so long."

A bunch of people in the room began confessing. Anko looked incredulously at them.

"Why then? Why didn't you tell us earlier that any of you had met her? That you knew her, knew about her!"

A handful of the confessors touched the places where they were marked, some of them pushing aside their clothing.

"We respect her. Grateful for what she has done for us, happy she has fulfilled our need for revenge. But no one speaks of her. Not the truth at least. The ones who meet her, do not respond to the rumors. They know the truth. They will not open their mouths to speak of her like gossipers, because they know the truth. And they don't have to share it because no one else will understand. The pain one suffers and then her getting revenge…we don't have to tell the world because it's enough that we know."

The rest were speechless at the last confession of theirs.

"You want to speak to her, then I will send someone to Hell," Kurenai said, surprising everyone.

"K-Kurenai, you?" Asuma stuttered, his cigarette falling to the ground.

"Hai. I want to send Hyuuga Hinabi to Hell."

Started 11/25/07 –Completed 12/1/07

Client: Unknown Man  
Target: Amekage  
Status: Completed  
(Refer back to the first chapter)

Client: Yuuhi Kurenai  
Target: Hyuuga Hinabi  
Status: Pending


	5. Glass Scenery

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a rumor of a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: I don't know. I don't really think it'll be the main part anyway.

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai  
**_Chapter Five: Garasu no Fuuken_

Naruto moved quietly with her team, searching for others with scrolls that they needed. She remembered now where she had seen Kabuto before. It was surprising that Kabuto would be here now, and she could probably guess he was working with Orochimaru.

_A young silver-haired boy hurriedly typed in the name, worried he would be caught at any moment. The hospital was eerily quiet, but he knew that his adoptive father could catch him at any moment. He clicked the submit button and anxiously waited._

"_You summoned me."_

_8 year old Kabuto stood up abruptly, the chair teetering to the ground behind him. His glasses almost slipped off, but he pushed them back up as he gaped at the apparition before him. _

"_Jigoku Shoujo!"_

_She stayed silent, staring at him unblinkingly._

"_That man took me in, but he has done nothing but hurt me! I hate him! I don't ever want him to hurt me again," Kabuto yelled. His tiny frame shook with silent sobs._

"_Take this," Enma Ai said, handing a black straw doll to the boy. _

"_If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must pull the red string. He will be ferried immediately to Hell. However, once I have delivered the revenge, I must have you make restitution to me. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. Your soul will also fall into Hell, forever wandering in pain and suffering. Well, that's after you die."_

_No one had ever explained the concept of Hell to Kabuto before. It didn't sound pleasant, but it seemed like it described his situation now already..._

"_It feels like hell already," Kabuto said, looking down._

_Enma Ai looked at him and then tilted her head, "Do you want it to stop? Do you want the pain to stop?"_

"_Yes," he whispered._

"_I will exact your revenge."_

_Kabuto looked up, seeing her face right in front of his, her red eyes boring into his own. He didn't even feel himself move to pull the string._

_She stared a little longer into his eyes before saying, "I'll make things better. Don't worry."_

_Later, Kabuto blankly stared into the mirror, seeing the mark on his chest. He didn't realize the significance of it, but he had the feeling that it had something to do with Jigoku Shoujo. _

"_I guess I'll go to Hell now," Kabuto said, looking at the mark. He felt scared at the prospect, just as he had been scared about meeting Jigoku Shoujo. But he was happy too. He was free._

Little Kabuto's grown up, she could see. No longer was he the hapless child whose adoptive father abused. Now he was a follower of Orochimaru, still getting revenge on a village that had allowed him to endure that suffering. It vaguely reminded Naruto of her own past and present.

She quickly shut off those thoughts before they could evolve and bring out her emotions. It wouldn't do to let her emotions run her.

"Anou, Naruto, I never said it before, but thank you for saving me from Zabuza," Sakura told her as they continued running through the forest.

Naruto glanced at her, hiding her surprise.

"You're welcome," Naruto said shortly, speeding up. Still, Sakura smiled even as she was left behind.

"When we meet with Kabuto, we will join him," Naruto said from out of the blue, startling the other two.

"Why?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

She gave him a meaningful look that he understood. Sakura knew she had been left out, and felt upset that she didn't understand what her two teammates had been talking about. Didn't they trust her?

"Sakura, with me. Sasuke, go behind," Naruto immediately ordered, and the two went into position.

"Why are we in line position, Naruto?" Sakura asked, wandering why she was ahead with Naruto.

"Since it's just the three of us, it's easier to maintain. Also, we can easily move into any of our formations this way. If there were more of us, it wouldn't work out as well," Naruto explained, staring ahead. She felt a presence she didn't like.

Scowling, she sped up, forcing the others to speed up as well.

She knew she needed to get to Kabuto before that presence reached them. That presence felt oily and dark. It brushed the fringes of her senses, making her feel the same anger that had plagued her at her death.

"Yakushi!" she called to his attention, their destination found. The other two with Kabuto were surprised but went into battle stances. Kabuto stayed surprised, but all three of Naruto's team could tell that even Kabuto had shifted so that he was ready to attack or defend at any moment.

"Anou, Naruto-chan…what's wrong? Why did you follow us?" Kabuto smiled pleasantly.

Naruto cocked her head to the side and examined him. She said only one line.

"I will exact your revenge."

Kabuto's eyes widened and he stepped back uncertainly, losing his subtle stance. Instead, he stared at Naruto with a frightened and awed gaze, so very similar from long ago.

"Ai-sama," he gasped.

"Kabuto-kun…whose allegiance does yours truly lie?" she murmured purposefully, staring soulfully into Kabuto's gaze.

"Yours. Always. Gomen nasai, he –"

Kabuto's teammates cut him off.

"What are you doing, Kabuto?! Are you stupid? When he hears about this –"

Naruto frowned and her eyes turned red, eliciting another gasp from Kabuto. She teleported to his teammates' destination and created a dark, crackling energy blast.

"How would you like to try dying this once?" she said softly, her deadened eyes staring at the doomed shinobi.

Without being able to scream, Naruto killed the two with the blast.

"Sakura and Sasuke's chakra will be disguised as your teammates. I will mask my own chakra. We'll travel together to the tower. Kabuto, you will give your scroll to us and report to me as my spy," Naruto moved her head slowly to look at Kabuto, staring unblinkingly at him with red eyes. The same red eyes he remembered when he was young.

His hand trailed onto his chest, on the same place he knew the mark would be. The same mark he now recognized from her chakra card.

"Hai, Ai-sama."

Naruto nodded and started the way.

* * *

They reached the tower and both Sasuke and Sakura seemed subdued. Kabuto dutifully followed the stoic leader of the group, who had not said another word after they had left.

At the tower, Naruto nodded to Kabuto. He waited outside for the three to come into the tower first. He handed the scroll to them as they moved forward, but kept his mouth shut as well, only addressing Naruto with a respectful nod.

"We open the scrolls together at the same time. Sasuke, Sakura ," Naruto ordered.

The two nodded and took the two scrolls in front of them. At the count of three, they opened the scrolls which opened with a blinding flash and smoke billowing out. When it all cleared, Iruka stood in front of them.

"Well, look who made it! Congratulations! It looks like you're the first," Iruka grinned and then Naruto changed.

She smiled back congenially, "Iruka-sensei, let's have ramen, ne? Since we can't leave, wanna bring it here?"

Iruka barked out laughter, "Alright, alright. As a congratulations on being the first ones to arrive, not to mention getting as far as you have on the Exam."

"Hai, hai! Let's go!"

Sasuke and Sakura traded disbelieving looks, but they followed after the two. They watched as the usually stoic Naruto chatted happily with Iruka, completely different from when they had just been running across the forest to the tower.

They headed inside the tower and all four of them heard the bang behind them. Looking behind, they saw the Suna team catching up to them. The red head's eyes were drawn to Naruto, but the other two looked surprised to see others there before them. The chuunin was Mizuki, who looked disgruntled to see them there. Or was it more that he was anxious seeing Naruto? At least, that was what it seemed like to everyone else.

"We should head in," Naruto smiled shrewdly.

All of them proceeded cautiously, even Iruka feeling the change. There, they were met by a pair of jounin who were busy talking to each other. Iruka left to go get the ramen while Kabuto joined them. They were going to split when the pair of jounin began talking loudly.

"Are you serious? Jigoku Shoujo is real?"

"Yeah, a bunch of people revealed they met her and she granted them their revenge. Anko said she met her, and you know Anko doesn't lie. She's way too blunt about things."

"Damn, I want to try it. How do you contact her?"

Kabuto reacted, his mouth moving into a snarl and he started forward. However, Naruto's slender hand stopped him and he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"You can't just try it. You need to hate this person. You need to want revenge."

"Oh…but how does it go anyway?"

"At midnight, if you really hate this person and want revenge, you go to a website called Jigoku Tsuushin. The site will come up as a black screen with a white box in the middle. The words 'We will exact your revenge' are on top of the white box, where you type in the person's name. An hourglass will appear and turn, fizzling out. Then you wait for her to reject or accept your case. It's very rare for her to reject a case, but it's been known to happen. It happened to Anko when she tried to use it on Orochimaru, but someone's already targeted the snake."

"What's the revenge?"

"The people who met her revealed that the revenge is that the person is sent to Hell."

"Woah, that's a scary thought. If someone dislikes you so much, they could easily send you to Hell."

Naruto turned on her heel, leaving the conversation behind with a calm face. Who knew what she was thinking. Her two teammates, Kabuto and Mizuki followed behind her to wherever she was heading. The Suna team was left behind, but they were all thinking about the conversation they had just overheard.

Later that night, a laptop was turned on in the main hall. The person typed in the website, watching as the error page appeared. When midnight appeared, the website was refreshed. A flame appeared in the middle of the screen before becoming smaller and blacking out the screen except for the infamous white box. The words 'We will exact your revenge' appeared on top of the box just like everyone said it would.

She said the name as she typed in, her face glaring in hatred at the screen, "Sabaku no Kankuro."

She clicked on submit and the hourglass appeared and fizzled out. She waited patiently.

"You called."

Startled, Temari whipped around and gaped at Naruto.

"Y-you're Jigoku Shoujo?"

"I am Enma Ai. Take this."

Naruto held out a black straw doll and Temari tentatively took it. Other than the conversation she overheard, she had no idea on what was going to happen.

"If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must pull the red string. He will be ferried immediately to Hell."

Temari was terrified of the prospect, but began building her resolve.

"However, once I have delivered the revenge, I must have you make restitution to me. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. Your soul will also fall into Hell, forever wandering in pain and suffering. Well, that's after you die."

"I will also go to Hell?!" Temari gasped out in horror.

She wanted Kankuro to go to Hell. Her brother didn't really care for Gaara, never even tried to bring back their brother. Now Gaara was lost to them both. She should've tried harder, but Kankuro did nothing!

"I will wait. When the time comes, I will pull the string," she whispered.

Naruto nodded and disappeared. Kankuro wasn't the most important part of the mission, that was Gaara's role, but Kankuro still had a part to play. Temari would wait until after the invasion. Somehow, she knew Enma Ai wouldn't say anything about the plans on Konoha. Temari had a feeling it was already being taken cared of.

* * *

Naruto felt the call of someone immediately. She frowned, wondering if she could get away without anyone noticing. Seeing the others preoccupied with eating, she silently made a kage bunshin and switched with it. Disappearing once again, she reappeared in a very unlikely place.

"Naru-neechan?"

The small voice startled and sent a small thread of fear in her. She even felt a bit of sadness.

"Konohamaru…"

The little boy sniffled and wiped his nose with one hand. He looked up at her with watery eyes and his tiny figure shook.

"Naru-neechan, you're Jigoku Shoujo, right? Please help me, Naru-neechan."

"What happened, Konohamaru?" Naruto asked, more in the persona of herself than Enma Ai or Jigoku Shoujo. She knelt near the little boy and pulled him into her arms.

'_Takuma.'_

At that moment, Konohamaru reminded her of the little boy who everyone blamed and hunted. The same little boy who looked at her for help just like Konohamaru was doing at that moment. Takuma was so helpless and reminded her of herself once upon a time.

"Uncle Asuma always ignores me. He doesn't mean to, but he does. And it's all his fault that my otousan died. If it weren't for him, then otousan would be here right now," Konohamaru sniffled.

"_Pull it, Tsugumi. Send Hajime to Hell. It's his fault your mother died. If it wasn't for him, you'd still have your mother."_

Naruto swallowed thickly, her memories threatening to rise to the surface. But then she pushed it down and pushed Konohamaru away enough to look at him in the eyes.

"Konohamaru, do you understand what you are asking? What you are risking?"

'_Please don't make me have to send you to Hell.'_

"Do you understand that you will be sending Asuma to Hell, and when you die you will also?"

'_Please, Konohamaru. I don't want to do it. Don't condemn yourself like this.'_

"Do want to go to Hell when you die?"

Konohamaru sobbed and tears came rushing down his face, his hands scrambling to wipe his face clean.

"No!"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I want otousan! Asuma-ojisan doesn't even care that he's dead."

"Do you know that for sure? Maybe Asuma-san is just trying to be strong for you or doesn't want to think about it too much because it hurts. Talk to him, Konohamaru. Promise me, you'll talk to him first at least. Before you think about doing anything."

Konohamaru nodded reluctantly, still wiping his face and trying to stop his sobbing. Naruto hesitantly handed him the black straw doll and felt another calling her.

"I have to leave, Konohamaru. Remember our promise."

Naruto left the Sandaime's son there, teleporting out and into a more familiar place. Seeing who was calling her, she artfully took the person before the others' very eyes, without them seeing her.

"Yuuhi Kurenai, you called me," Naruto said stoically, much more in control of herself than just a little while ago.

The genjutsu mistress looked a little uncertain, but determined. Naruto observed her new client and waited for her to talk.

"Jigoku Shoujo, I request to send Hyuuga Hanabi to Hell," Kurenai said formally, her eyes firmly staring into Naruto's.

Naruto cocked her head to the side, "Why?"

Kurenai looked shocked for a second, not expecting the question, but quickly composed herself. She hesitated, but then went on.

"Hinata is my student, as you know Naruto-san. She tries very hard, but Hanabi always puts her down. It hurts Hinata every time. Hinata tries hard to be a good sister, but she feels bad every time that brat talks down to her. Hinata not only feels inferior, but as if she's always letting down Hanabi. That girl will never learn, and Hinata will always feel bad behind her sister's shadow. Hinata won't be able to move pass her sister if Hanabi will become upset at Hinata's progress either. In any way, Hanabi stops Hinata from being happier and stronger."

Naruto stared deeply into Kurenai's eyes, seeing the utter belief and adoration the woman had towards her student.

"Take this."

Started 12/3/07 –Completed 3/3/08


	6. Purgatory Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a rumor of a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: I don't know. I don't really think it'll be the main part anyway.  
A/n: I encourage everyone to read up a bit on Jigoku Shoujo because I start weaving in more of her history in this chapter. It might be confusing to those who haven't seen it or know any background knowledge. Beware the spoilers.

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai  
**_Chapter Six: Rengoku Shoujo_

It was an uproar when word came out that Hyuuga Hanabi had gone missing. No one knew what had happened to the girl. Kurenai kept her mouth shut, refusing to reveal whether or not she had contacted Jigoku Shoujo after all and had gone through with it. Even though no one knew or said anything aloud, Hiashi knew what had happened. He understood and mourned, but to show he believed in the site would be to reveal that he too had tried to send someone to Hell. It would no longer be rumor but truth, and he couldn't stain the family honor. Most importantly, Hinata was suffering and needed him to be strong for her. His suffering came second after Hinata, who was the only one he had left.

But there were others who heard the rumors of what really happened to Hanabi, and not only were they intrigued…they wanted to try it.

Yuzuzu Tenten, while it looked like she was madly in love with Neji, was actually quite the opposite. She could say she even hated the Hyuuga. He was arrogant, spiteful, and thought the rest of them beneath him. She hated the way he made her feel inferior, even after all the lavishing she used to genuinely do in the beginning. Tired of being spit on, Tenten realized this would be a good way to pay him back. It would serve him right, after all that he's acted like towards her.

Midnight came and she was ready to refresh the page, anxiously typing in Hyuuga Neji into the box. She waited as the little hourglass appeared on the screen, turned, and fizzled out.

"You summoned me."

It was said so suddenly and Tenten had no way of knowing Jigoku Shoujo was there. She was even more surprised seeing Uzumaki Naruto there, someone who she thought was just another one of the upstart Rookie 9.

"Y-you're Jigoku Shoujo?"

Naruto nodded and held out a black straw doll, "Take this."

Tenten hesitantly took it, her hand uncertainly moving to untie the string.

"If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must pull the red string. He will be ferried immediately to Hell. However, once I have delivered the revenge, I must have you make restitution to me. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. Your soul will also fall into Hell, forever wandering in pain and suffering. Well, that's after you die."

"H-Hell?!" No one had included that in their retelling. She hadn't known about this part.

Naruto stayed quiet, and Tenten took a few moments to think it over. She grimaced and pushed the doll towards Naruto, not willing to look at Jigoku Shoujo in the eye.

"That bastard isn't worth my soul," she muttered, not entirely sure but still too afraid of the consequences.

Naruto nodded, taking the doll back and disappearing. Tenten was left alone with the computer still on, the screen's glow laminating her face in the darkness of the room.

When she next saw Neji, automatically she started to feel the feelings of hatred that always came up at the sight of him. She was starting to rethink her decision to not accept the doll. But then she was surprised to see him reluctantly hovering near Hinata, the poor girl still distraught over her sister's disappearance. Seeing the normally stoic boy, comfort someone who Tenten thought Neji hated…

Perhaps it was such a good idea that she hadn't gone through with it.

* * *

Similar feelings couldn't be said between two members of the Sound team. Zaku and Dosu had been feeling increasing hostility between each other, especially since they had failed to engage with Uchiha Sasuke in the second round of the Exam.

But Zaku had definitely been harboring a long time hatred for his teammate far longer than the Chuunin Exam.

And when he'd heard about Hell Correspondence, Zaku jumped at the chance. Even after hearing the terms, he determinedly sent Dosu to Hell, no matter the fact that he too would got there when he'd died. He'd almost laughed when he'd heard the rumor that Orochimaru was planning on using his and Kin's bodies as sacrifices.

His soul belonged to Jigoku Shoujo either way.

Kin still couldn't look at her teammate the same way.

In the meanwhile, a certain toad sage had been hearing about the rumors of Jigoku Shoujo and the damning site. A number of the disappearances around Konohagakure were contributed to her. He'd heard about the Hyuuga Head's attempt, Hyuuga Hanabi's disappearances, and the numerous other people that claimed to have met Jigoku Shoujo. He also heard about the rumor that claimed the Kyuubi container was Hell Girl herself.

Jiraiya didn't think he could let the mystery go unsolved so he decided to do some actual research on it. He wasn't sure if Konoha's library would have anything, but he'd figured he could try anyway. He had already contacted several people he knew from around the other villages to see if they could send him anything, and he was hoping that he could find out something before the start of the third round of the Exam.

He still had to find Uzumaki Naruto to train her, but he couldn't slack off on this side project. Especially if it involved Naruto.

A couple of days after he'd arrived to Konoha, he'd struck luck by chance when he'd found a dusty ancient book, in the back of Konoha's large library. The title read _The Elder Tales_. It was anonymous.

Frowning, Jiraiya flipped it open in curiosity. His eyes widened when on chapter thirteen, the shortest chapter in the book it seemed, the chapter title read _Rengoku Shoujo_, a perfect picture copy of Uzumaki Naruto in a floral kimono. He had seen a similar picture that was more recent by a couple decades, but still old. It was made by a budding artist for a popular cult publishing group, until something happened and the guy's talent went to waste. That picture had been his best, though it had never been authorized to be published. His name was Fukumoto, Jiraiya thought.

Reading the entry, his scowl became more pronounced with every word he read.

_Rengoku Shoujo is contacted through Jigoku Ema. A wooden tablet can be found at the stroke of midnight, to all who wish for revenge and hate the one they want revenge upon. The person using Jigoku Ema writes the name of the person they want revenge upon on the back of the black tablet. The person whose name is on the tablet will be ferried to Hell by Rengoku Shoujo rowing them on a small boat on Hell's current._

_When first contacted, Rengoku Shoujo will appear and inform the person wanting revenge if they go through with the contract that they too will go to Hell, after their natural deaths. Once the client dies Rengoku Shoujo will come for them to complete the deal that was made._

_Only at midnight may you attempt to contact Rengoku Shoujo. Midnight in Chinese lore is believed to be the yin to midday's yang. Yin corresponds to the night, hence the relation of midnight to yin. Midnight also corresponds to contemplation. Therefore, contacting Rengoku Shoujo is not the completion of the contract itself; it is the initiation and the chance to contemplate the actions and consequences of accepting or not accepting. By meeting her, you are looking to create a balance –retribution, not justice, for yourself. The yin and yang symbol is balance; not only will you try to balance the wrong done to you by this other person by using Jigoku Ema, the system itself is balanced. You are still committing a moral wrong by using Jigoku Ema, so it is balanced so that you too will suffer the same fate as your antagonist in the end. Also, the more common belief why midnight is the only hour to contact her is because the hour is the most spiritual. It is believed to be the witching hour, the time where contacting the spiritual elements is easily established. _

_The only other element needed to contact Rengoku Shoujo, more important than the element of midnight, is that you have hatred and a need for revenge. You must have a true grudge that will inevitably lead you down the path to Rengoku Shoujo and Hell…_

The chapter was only two pages. One was this passage and parallel to that was the hand-drawn picture of Enma Ai. Jiraiya didn't like anything that he'd read, nor the likeliness of the picture and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki he definitely needed to see.

His eyes widened when he saw the book had been around for more than five hundred years.

It was only a day later that Jiraiya was surprised to see how fast a response he got from his contacts about Jigoku Shoujo. A few were hastily written notes to never contact them again about the subject, others sent some news clippings but nothing else, and more often they sent a small letter telling of rumors they knew and the fact they didn't want him to talk any more about the subject. They all also warned him to be careful. It was with frustration and a small bit of apprehension that Jiraiya approached a book titled_ The True Jigoku Shoujo_ by Shibata Hajime. There was a small note slipped inside, reading _'It's the only book worth reading about her.'_ The note had somewhat familiar writing. Jiraiya decided it was going to be a long night of reading, as he settled in to read the book straight through the night to find his answers.

When he'd finally closed the book, he breathed out a big sigh. He wasn't expecting to learn that Enma Ai was once human, sacrificed to the village's mountain god for a good harvest at the age of seven. That the villagers didn't like her anyway because of her supernatural powers. The first twist in that while she escaped death for awhile, then the villagers found her and forced her best friend to betray her. It still creeped him out when he'd read that she was able to come back to life, her blue eyes now a blood red, and had burned down her entire village in revenge. He could even hear the song she sang in his head, even though he had only seen it on paper. Sentarou had lived on as the only survivor of the village massacre and tried to repent by building a temple there in honor of her and the other sacrificed girls, creating sweet black candy to sell to the people, but made especially for her.

He was horrified to find out the consequence for her actions was for her to become Jigoku Shoujo, and to ferry as many souls as the Lord of Hell wanted to him. That this job of carrying out revenge was her punishment for seeking out her own revenge, while the Lord of Hell held her parents' souls hostage. The many years she went through this, from the years of using Jigoku Ema, to using a newspaper advertisement called Rengoku Tsuushin, to modern times of the website Jigoku Tsuushin and her newer name of Jigoku Shoujo.

As time went by, Jigoku Shoujo began letting people have more time to think about the deal, which was more in due to the incorporation of the straw dolls, which were her companions. The book also detailed how she'd met Wanyuudo, her first companion and who allowed her to travel in a carriage instead of the walking she did before. It detailed how she'd met Honne-Onna, her second companion. And then it detailed how she'd met Ichimoku Ren, the tsukumogami that used to be a katana and gained a human form when he'd met Ai.

It had her speeches word for word, that she sometimes tortured the victims if they truly deserved their fate, and while they did investigate the cases in order to see if they could somehow interfere in some way if needed, they could not interfere too much to the point their emotions got involved. Enma Ai also couldn't decide which cases to take, it was part of her punishment and therefore she had to accept each case. Some cases were exceptions, like the Tamura Misato and Kaifu Riho case. The only reason the site appeared with them was because Misato truly had a grudge, but Jigoku Shoujo didn't accept it because the target hadn't been truly chosen by her. Not until Misato was revealed and almost killed did she truly put in the one she truly hated and wanted gone.

There were similar things with other cases. Each one had circumstances, hence the investigations and need for the level of interference. And there were also Jigoku Shoujo's requirements needed to be fulfilled, the main ones being the presence of hate, need of revenge, and the determination to go through with it.

The book went on to tell about some of the more recent cases, Enma Ai's transition from closed emotions to after the Shibata incident and the more opened version of her. The fact her emotions were starting to get more in the way of the cases, how she'd dealt with the Shibata duo and the fact that the father from the story is actually the writer of this book. There seemed to be a more recent edition to the book, the last arc was about a little boy named Takuma, leading to Jigoku Shoujo –no, the human Enma Ai's death, the release of her parents' souls to heaven, and liberation of Takuma from the guilt the town of Lovely Hills had dealt upon the boy. History had almost repeated, from Ai to Takuma. Takuma's story seemed to be written by Meshiai Seiichi, which confused Jiraiya considering that was the name of the detective who was sent to Hell in the Takuma arc. What confused him more, was that if Ai was released from her service to the Lord of Hell and had died, why was she still accepting cases now?

As he thought over all that he'd learned, he realized that the note slipped inside the book had familiar writing for a reason.

In shock, he realized the handwriting had belonged to the Raikage.

* * *

"Do you want to know why your brother sent Uchiha Shisui to Hell?" Naruto asked Sasuke. She normally wouldn't bother, but Sasuke was her teammate. She wouldn't care, but Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were becoming as dear to her as Wanyuudo, Honne-Onna, and Ichimoku Ren. It was strange, after Shibata Hajime and Tsugumi and Kurebayashi Takuma, her emotions were becoming more and more opened.

Sasuke swiveled his eyes quickly to her, "What did you say?"

"I said do you want to know why your brother sent Uchiha Shisui to Hell?" she said unemotionally, though her eyes bored into him intensely.

"I have to be training," Sasuke muttered, looking down and feeling a spike of fear.

"Uchiha Shisui was planning on sending the Sandaime Hokage to Hell using my services. The Sandaime found out, employing Itachi to send him to Hell first. Instead of just asking Itachi to kill him he had him use my services, otherwise the straw doll can be adopted by another of the Uchiha clan. This way the contract is cancelled. If Shisui had just died, his contract would still be in place, allowing for anyone else to use it and send the Sandaime to Hell. The Uchiha clan were all conspiring together to overthrow the Sandaime and place Uchiha Fugaku, your father, as the new Godaime Hokage. Since not only were there too many to be sent but Itachi had already used my services, he had to kill them all on his own."

Naruto stood up and began to walk away; looking back reluctantly and seeing Sasuke actually break down. Perhaps, ignorance is bliss and she should never have had said anything. But this way, she cut off his path of vengeance before things became irreparable.

Three months later, the Chuunin Exam began again.

Started 5/21/08 –Completed 6/18/08

Last Chapter:

Client: Yakushi Kabuto  
Target: Adoptive Father  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Sabaku no Temari  
Target: Sabaku no Kankuro  
Status: Pending

Client: Sarutobi Konohamaru  
Target: Sarutobi Asuma  
Status: Pending

Client: Yuuhi Kurenai  
Target: Hyuuga Hanabi  
Status: Fulfilled

This Chapter:

Client: Yuzuzu Tenten  
Target: Hyuuga Neji  
Status: Cancelled

Client: Abumi Zaku  
Target: Kinuta Dosu  
Status: Fulfilled


	7. Rain of Remorse

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a rumor of a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: I don't know. I don't really think it'll be the main part anyway.  
A/n: There's a poll for this story everyone needs to check out immediately! I need people's opinion, though it won't necessarily influence my decision in the end. Please check it out! And wow, this chapter is longer than usual…Not quite edited...

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai  
**_Chapter Seven: Kaikon no Ame_

Jiraiya poked at the black straw doll as he stood next to a stoic Naruto. He had been examining it and carrying it around ever since Naruto let him see one, though he had scared quite a few people who had seen him with it. Incidentally, he found that funny so he intentionally did something with the doll in public, like poking it with a needle and cackling at the same time or about the pull the string. That garnered a lot of amusing screams.

He was lucky. He tried everything he could to catch Naruto, be it by naughty means or sneaky. He had even thought of using illegal means, but in the end there was no need. He had successfully taught her how to summon toads, and since she finished that early and had no need to learn how to summon the Kyuubi's chakra from him, he also taught her the rasengan. He was amazed by how well and fast she learned them, but it gave him more time to research Jigoku Shoujo and learn from the source herself –Naruto.

She corroborated the stories from the book from Shibata Hajime, but also gave more details. She told him about the truth of the Uchiha massacre, how and why she was working and not dead, and she'd also revealed how Meshiai Seiichi was still alive.

She had taken pity on Takuma's friend and devised a way to bring the detective back. The deal was in no way ideal. She had negotiated with the Lord of Hell for a while, but she eventually got her way. The only thing the Lord of Hell would accept was Takuma's, Seiichi's, and Seiichi's sister's souls be sent to Hell after they die, just as their souls should have gone to before. She agreed on the condition that their souls were sent to live with her.

But then Jiraiya brought up the topic of the Raikage and how he knew her. Naruto had smiled sadly.

"_Raikage-sama was unsure what would happen to him after the Hyuuga conflict. There was a lot of talk about Jigoku Shoujo amongst his advisors and how the Hyuuga family would no doubt contact me for revenge, brought to his attention and worrying him. _

"_He had uncertainly contacted me, wondering if he should use my services against the Hyuuga family first. I gave him a straw doll for the Hyuuga Head, but he decided to put it off. In fact, he researched everything he could about me, stumbling upon that book by Shibata Hajime. After reading it, he'd solemnly given back the straw doll and refused my services. _

"_I didn't ask why. I never do because it is not my place. Perhaps because he didn't want to go to Hell. Or maybe he wasn't desperate enough. Who knows?"_

Jiraiya didn't really think the Raikage wasn't desperate enough not to use Hell Correspondence. He was afraid for his life and desperate enough to want to get the Hyuuga clan first before they could get him. Even the idea of Hell probably only just made him pause. No, it was what most of everyone in Konoha felt after they'd made their deals. He felt a deep respect for Jigoku Shoujo, that went beyond fear. But the Raikage hadn't made a deal with her, he'd only known about her life. And somehow, that made the respect deeper and more personal in some ways.

People could feel respect, remorse, sorrow, or even satisfaction after their deals were concluded. But it was another thing to know the person who'd made your revenge happen on such a level as the Raikage did.

Naruto just didn't care for his reasons, didn't want to know why he hadn't gone through with the deal. It wasn't part of her duty as Hell Girl. Her emotions were showing, but by then not as much as now.

"It is starting," she said softly, gazing into the arena from where she and Jiraiya hid in the shadows.

"Will you go now?" he said just as softly.

"Yes."

"Naruto…that boy. They changed the schedule. Was Kinuta Dosu a victim of yours?"

"Not a victim of mine. A victim of Abumi Zaku."

Jiraiya sighed. "I also saw Sarutobi's grandson…"

"He had recently given back the doll. He did not go through with it."

"A jounin is missing."

"Namiashi Raidou was caught cheating on Shiranui Genma."

Jiraiya grinned lecherously, "I didn't know the two of them were together. If it weren't for what you actually have to do, I'd say your job was amusing. It gets the best gossip, after all."

She tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"Well, then. Make us proud, Jigoku Shoujo."

And this time, she graced him with a small smile.

* * *

Naruto was up against Neji, as was usual. After her was Shikamaru versus Temari, Kankuro versus Shino, and lastly Gaara versus Sasuke.

She was debating between using what Jiraiya taught her and using her own powers as Jigoku Shoujo to defeat him. She didn't want to reveal the training she had done with Jiraiya already, and there was something about the Hyuuga boy that bothered her. Even though he'd slightly toned down on his animosity towards the Main branch, he was still arrogant and angry. He needed to be taught a lesson.

Genma looked anxiously at her, remembering her and the deal he had made. He also remembered what she was capable of. Shivering slightly, he started the match.

Naruto's eyes bled red and while it made Neji nervous, he only scowled and got ready. It was all for naught because Naruto wasn't going anywhere near him. No, she was going to bring the arena to darkness. Everyone could still see, but to Neji's all-seeing eyes, everything was blackened until he couldn't see anything but Naruto in front of him.

"Do you think I will fall for such a stupid genjutsu? It is fate that I win. I will not be deceived."

Sighing in mock pity, Naruto finished the last part of her Hell illusion. She faded from view, leaving only Neji alone in the darkness. And then, a man came walking into the darkness, light shining behind him, dimming as he came closer to Neji.

Neji gaped and felt lost in a sea of emotions.

"Tou-san!"

Hyuuga Hizashi smiled sadly at his son.

In the stands, hidden in the darkness, Hiashi closed his eyes briefly in pain. No one could see him, as no one can see anything other than what was going on in the arena (even then, Naruto was completely hidden in the darkness), but he felt his daughter close her nimble fingers around his hand and he held on tightly. Everyone watched Neji confront the illusion that was so real alone, Naruto gone from view.

"Neji…" Hizashi's voice said softly. There was a soft smile on his face. Neji smiled tentatively, reaching out to his father, unrestrained in an unfamiliar way to those who knew him.

It was all ruined.

"You're worthless and hateful. I have no son that is so disgraceful."

Neji recoiled harshly and the Hyuuga Head and daughter both gasped at the turn of events.

And so it was a genjutsu. Of the most cruelest kind.

No one even realized it was more than a genjutsu, but the work of Hell's vindicated torture.

The harsh words that accompanied the soft look on Hizashi's face were unmistakably and maliciously matched. Naruto was pitiless, knowing Neji's weakness and exploiting it in this demented illusion that was tearing down the very foundations of the proclaimed Hyuuga prodigy.

"How can you disgrace the clan? I told you. It is our duty! How can you disgrace me?!"

Still, the harsh words were eerie with the addition of a soft adoring look. The direct contradiction seemed mocking and morbid.

"They call you a genius. A true genius would not have a hard time figuring out his place!"

Neji collapsed to his knees, crying and sobbing out. Hiashi tightened his hand around his daughter's, feeling her respond hesitantly.

And then Hizashi smiled sadly, and people tensed, waiting to hear more cruel words.

"You will find your place, Neji, my son. See beyond and accept. Embrace and love. You will find your own answers."

Hizashi's cryptic words melded into echoes as he glided forward like a ghost, becoming as translucent as one. There was a slight shine around him, and it contrasted with the dull color of Neji's defeated form on the ground. In front of his son, spidery hands floated to lie upon Neji's forehead, directly above the Bird Cage seal. Neji looked up blankly at the image of his father, hooded underneath Hizashi's hand.

"Do you repent?" his father whispered, but it seemed everyone could hear it.

"I'm sorry," Neji sighed vacantly.

"Do you repeat?" Hizashi repeated firmly.

"I repent," Neji murmured.

And just like that the illusion was broken. The darkness faded away, along with the image of the deceased Hizashi. Everyone was quiet, watching Neji laying on his side and looking like a ragged doll, face expressionless and eyes vacant. Every once and awhile, his body shook.

They could all see Naruto now, staring impassively at Neji's broken figure. They wondered if she had been in the guise of Hyuuga Hizashi all along or if it was all part of an elaborate illusion.

"It is up to the Main branch now," she said meaningfully.

And then she indifferently turned away, walking away from Neji and the arena without a care. Genma cleared his throat and announced her the winner, just as people moved out to collect Neji and bring him in for treatment. Well, whatever treatment they could offer.

Then Hiashi stood up and walked away from his seat and strode purposely towards his intended destination. Hinata followed contemplatively.

* * *

The anticipated Gaara and Sasuke match was a bust. They fought only a little until Gaara began getting angry and bloodthirsty, soon propelling the invasion plan forward. Orochimaru had revealed himself and now was up against Sarutobi, just as Naruto had urged Jiraiya to help the West end of Konoha.

Naruto had gone off to fight Gaara with a few of the other genin. Sarutobi had been hoping to have Naruto by his side as he fought Orochimaru, but it couldn't be. So, Sarutobi fought fiercely until the two Hokages showed up. Then he became desperate.

What should he do? He was essentially trapped.

Sarutobi fingered his little last resort in his pocket, steadfastly glaring down the Shodaime and the Nidaime.

The Shinigami…or Jigoku Shoujo?

That was it. He'd secretly, though he had originally planned to use the Fourth's Forbidden seal if he ever had to confront Orochimaru again, contacted Naruto. Even as his plan was to use _that fuinjutsu_, in the back of his mind he'd always known he'd keep Jigoku Tsuushin in mind.

Yes, his first thought when he'd meet Orochimaru again was that he'd use that seal. But then he remembered Jigoku Shoujo from the Yondaime and his mind kept coming back to it, fervently wanting this promised revenge.

Sarutobi nodded and took out the symbolic black straw doll, narrowing his eyes at Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin laughed disturbingly at the sight of his old sensei with a straw doll. Sarutobi wanted to laugh as well. Orochimaru hadn't recognized the symbol of dark salvation.

Sarutobi smirked, but inside he was trembling.

He couldn't do it. He was afraid.

Sarutobi was too afraid of the idea of Hell.

_He couldn't do it._

Sighing, Sarutobi could only grip onto it tightly as he leaped backwards and he was faced with a triple onslaught from the Shodaime, Nidaime, and Orochimaru. He created two kage bushins and sent them after the two Hokages. He went up against Ororchimaru, cornering him and performing the seal. And yet at the same time Orochimaru accidentally pulled the string. Sarutobi's eyes widened.

Elsewhere, a battle was interrupted as Uzumaki Naruto disappeared in mid-air, leaving behind stupefied Kabuto, Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, and Kankuro, as well as a furious Gaara.

It was darkness when Sarutobi opened his eyes again. The Shinigami stood there, hovering menacingly over them. Naruto then appeared.

"What the hell is going on, old man?!" Orochimaru screeched.

"Shinigami…Jigoku Shoujo," Sarutobi said in a grim and harsh voice.

Orochimaru froze. He had understood and recognized those legends. The Shinigami and Jigoku Shoujo faced each other down. The Death God had the demented grinning mask on while Jigoku Shoujo stared unemotionally at him. And then the Shinigami removed the mask, revealing a slender face, inky black hair, pale skin, and onyx eyes. He stared just as impassive at the Girl from Hell.

"Enma Ai," the Shinigami nodded solemnly.

"Shinigami."

The two continued appraising the other, the other participants in this meeting of legends quiet with awe-inspiring fear. The Shodaime and Nidaime had first-hand experience with Jigoku Shoujo, having used her services before their deaths. Orochimaru was well-versed in the legends of the Death God and Hell Girl.

"Enma Ai, why are you here?" the Shinigami questioned with a deep baritone that reverberated in everyone, making everyone shiver except Naruto.

"The string was pulled. He is my prey," Naruto stated, eyes drifting over to Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin shivered and his eyes widened as he glanced in terrified surprise at his old sensei.

"S-sensei?" Orochimaru croaked out, sounding almost like the child Sarutobi had once taught.

Sarutobi shook his head. He was not fooled and Orochimaru would not trick him with the past. However, that was the farthest thing from Orochimaru's mind, too busy in fear about his fate and wondering when did the old man ever get the guts to even think about selling his soul in exchange for Orochimaru in Hell and Sarutobi's revenge complete.

"I was offered souls," the Shinigami let out a small growl that came rolling smoothly through the ivory column of his throat.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You deny the Lord of Hell his souls?" she hissed.

The two quieted. The two of them worked for that wretched Lord of Hell, and were bound to their duties. They would dare defy the Lord of Hell, even if Naruto had done so twice in the past.

With the Shibata's and Takuma.

"You may have the Shodaime and Nidaime's souls, even if that _Snake_ stole their souls from Hell they rightfully belong to. Sandaime and Orochimaru are mine," she said callously, without care that she was bargaining freely with souls.

The Shodaime and Nidaime's eyes widened. They weren't sure if they preferred the Shinigami's belly to Hell. Hell was the ultimate punishment, but they couldn't stand their existence being wiped out into a wink that they didn't even know they existed at all.

"You cannot just carelessly give away souls!" Sarutobi glared at Naruto.

Naruto ignored him, intently focusing on the Shinigami.

"The Sandaime began and finished the seals. He is mine as well."

"He made the contract with me first. Now the string has been pulled. He's alive as well, therefore he must live out the rest of his life before going to Hell."

"Then I want the Snake!" the Shinigami roared.

"Then you may have him, in exchange for the Shodaime and Nidaime," she conceded, adding the last line as an afterthought. After all, if he has Orochimaru, both agreements the Sandaime had incidentally made with both the Shinigami and herself would be null and void.

The Shinigami claimed Orochimaru, but couldn't claim Sarutobi because he had made a deal with her first and so belonged to her. Even though Sarutobi was hers, she couldn't fulfill her part of the agreement because the Shinigami had Orochimaru. Both with unfulfilled agreements.

"Very –!" the Shinigami was cut off as a colorful spider winded down, next to Naruto.

The two legendary figures stiffened and watched it warily.

"I will not be denied a soul," the spider rasped.

The Shinigami pressed his blood red lips tightly together while Naruto avoided direct eye contact with the spider. It was, after all, their master.

The Lord of Hell.

* * *

The battle regained fervor, even after Naruto's departure. Angry at the loss of his opponent, Gaara went on a rampage, forcing the others to unite together to fight against the transforming Gaara.

Temari and Kankuro were teamed up together, though it looked as though there was a slight gleam of disgust and hatred in her eyes. Sasuke and Sakura worked together, trying to keep to the team dynamics, despite the missing member of their team. Kabuto worked with both pairs, trying to provide support to all four of them, even with his worry about Naruto.

Then Naruto appeared again and Gaara strangely stopped, staring almost hypnotized at her. Her eyes were completely red, a sharp contrast against the backdrop of the white of the eyes. Her lips were thinned in displeasure, though no one was sure if it was towards Gaara or something else.

"Why?" Gaara asked hoarsely, catching everyone's attention.

Naruto only tilted her head.

"You are Jigoku Shoujo," Gaara revealed, making all those who didn't know gasped. It was actually only just a few, including Kankuro and Sakura. "Why do you do what you do? Is it no different than why I kill? Is there really a difference?"

They didn't know if he was asking or challenging her. Probably a bit of both.

"You foolish child," Naruto scowled. "You are a victim of circumstance. I am doing my duty, bound to ferry souls to Hell for eternity because it is my punishment. Do not be so pitiful."

Instead of reacting like everyone expected him to, meaning violently, Gaara slumped to the ground, sand falling off of him and his transformation reversing.

"No!" Temari screamed. She took out the black straw doll she had carried around for months, waiting for the right moment.

"It can't be over just yet! Kankuro must pay! Gaara, you can't let him get away with what he's done!"

Gaara looked tiredly at her, emphasized by the black rings around his eyes. "Temari, I know what you're trying to do. I understand."

Kankuro began to look scared, seeing the black straw doll in his sister's hand. And from what she was saying, it was his ticket to Hell.

The others began to look uneasy at this strange turn of events, though Kabuto watched impassively, not really caring now that Naruto was back safely.

"Then you know I have to do it. I have to send him to Hell!"

Gaara shook his head surprisingly, "No, Temari. It is not entirely his fault I am the way I am. Don't blame, Kankuro. He is still family."

"But it's our fault you turned out the way you did!" she sobbed, clutching tightly onto the straw doll.

Gaara's look softened. "I have been thinking on this for a long time. Ever since I saw you contacting Jigoku Shoujo. Seeing what you were trying to do for me made me think over my actions and my life. The way I've been thinking is why I asked Jigoku Shoujo about the difference between us. And she's right. I am not bound by anything, except my inability to be strong and accept myself. She is bound in a way that torments her, and she will never be truly free. I understand that now.

"Please, Temari. Don't use the doll. Give it back. Let's try to be a real family."

Temari stared disbelievingly at him, tears still streaming down her face.

"Temari."

And she reluctantly handed the straw doll back to Naruto and edged closer to her youngest brother.

"Let go of you hate, like I have been slowly doing."

Started 8/14/08 –Completed 8/18/08

Client: Raikage  
Target: Hyuuga Hiashi  
Status: Cancelled

Client: Sarutobi Konohamaru  
Target: Sarutobi Asuma  
Status: Cancelled

Client: Shiranui Genma  
Target: Namiashi Raidou  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Sarutobi Sandaime  
Target: Orochimaru  
Status: Unclear

Client: Sabaku no Temari  
Target: Sabaku no Kankuro  
Status: Cancelled


	8. The Girl of the High Tower

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a rumor of a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: I don't know. I don't really think it'll be the main part anyway.  
A/n(1): Remember, people! There's a poll in my profile for this fic. I need to know how all of you feel for who's who as replacements, but I still get final say. The poll will be closed after this chapter. I also just noticed that I originally had Hiashi target the Raikage, but now I also had the Raikage target Hiashi from before. I didn't even notice I typed that parallel. Ah well. It's fitting and ironic.  
A/n(2):Ohh, great news! There's a third season for Jigoku Shoujo called Mitsuganae. It's already started too. I might use it to start a sequel to this. Maybe…

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai  
**_Chapter Eight: Takai Tou no Shoujo_

The Lord of Hell will not be denied his souls. The Shinigami raged and raged, but neither of them dared to defy their Master.

And every soul had been given to Jigoku Shoujo.

Orochimaru and the two Hokages had been granted special punishments, becoming the new caretakers of Naruto's new home. Naruto's 'grandmother' had decided to move on, and so Orochimaru would take her place. The Hokages were to watch him and help around the house.

Unknown to Naruto, the Lord of Hell specifically wanted them to watch her as well.

And so the Chuunin Exam finished, Naruto and Shikamaru the only ones to have been made Chuunin in Konoha. And now the existence of who Naruto really was was brought to light, well to those that were there when Gaara had revealed it.

Most of the village remained oblivious, except for the select few who have contacted her, those that were part of that jounin meeting, and the very little who have found out by chance.

Kakashi, now that everything was out of the way, knew he had to get down to the business of Jigoku Shoujo. And that meant finding his wayward student.

That is, if he could find her.

* * *

Gaara stood impassively at the entrance to Konohagakure, staring down Naruto. Then again, it was Hell Girl, so he averted his eyes soon after.

Her eyes were still blood red, and very much creepy.

"I'll be leaving soon, as well," she told the Sand siblings.

"Where to?" Temari asked softly, hovering near her younger brother and eying the other one warily. Kankuro watched her warily in turn.

"As a favor to Hokage-sama, I am leaving to retrieve one of his old students with Jiraiya."

Gaara tilted his head, watching her speculatively. "She is to replace him as Hokage?"

"Hai."

"Perhaps then, I too shall try to become Kazekage. And maybe you will try to become Hokage?" Gaara lightly smirked.

Her face actually twitched and an eyebrow raised.

"Imagine that. Jigoku Shoujo as Hokage? The utter panic that would cause?" Kankuro snorted. Realizing what he just did and what he just said, he glanced horrified at Naruto.

Temari maliciously sneered.

However, Naruto just ignored him. "Hokage? Maybe. Now, farewell Sabaku no Gaara, and may you find your peace in life."

The three left and immediately she was joined by Jiraiya.

"Nice goodbye. You thinking about what he said? It would be eye-catching and interesting to have Jigoku Shoujo as Hokage. I might even stay around for awhile to observe the chaos. And imagine the fear that would cause. Konoha's competition will be shaking in terror!" Jiraiya laughed raucously.

Naruto shrugged. "Are we leaving yet?"

"You have your things?"

"Yes."

"Then yes. We're leaving."

They, too, began heading out of the village. Naruto and Jiraiya walked side by side, not talking but he was carefully watching her.

There were many things he had yet to know or learn, but he was sure this trip would provide more information to him. And no doubt the Slug Princess would be better at getting information out of the Hell Princess.

"Naruto, I heard from Sarutobi about the events that happened during the Exam."

"His soul is damned," the words were callous, but there was true remorse coloring them.

"I see," he murmured.

"Having the deal go through and Orochimaru's soul sent to Hell as per the agreement between Sarutobi and I, he must fulfill his end of the deal and live out the rest of his life."

"To be sent to Hell in the end," he finished the thought for her.

"Yes."

Jiraiya sighed, mourning his sensei's fate. "I also heard about the Shodaime and the Nidaime. How did they ever end up damned by your service?"

Naruto smiled her rare smile, tinged with sorrow. "The Great Shinobi Wars were harsh, and many wanted an end. People become desperate. And desperate people end up coming to me in the end. The Shodai used me to get rid of the Lord of Water, who was one of the main driving forces in the first war. And then the new Lord of Water used my services to get rid of the Shodai. The Nidaime wanted revenge for his brother and took out the new Lord of Water. The Lord of Earth, amused, used the opportunity to take out the Nidaime."

"Round and round, in a bitter, vengeful carousel," Jiraiya concluded cynically.

"Correct," she said without pause.

"How tiring."

She simply nodded.

"Your 'job' seems to be a bit stressful at times, doesn't it? Stressful and demanding."

She stopped, "It gets old. People…no matter who, when, or how old. As long as they hate and seek revenge, I will exist. As long as they can never let go and forever harvest their pain and suffering, whether it is theirs or unto others, I will always be bound to my duty as Jigoku Shoujo."

"People…are inherently made to suffer and make others suffer," Jiraiya commented forlornly.

Naruto did not reply.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Kakashi shouted at Sarutobi.

The Hokage shrugged, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. "She's doing a favor for me."

"Doing _what_?"

Sarutobi sighed, puffing more on his tobacco pipe. "She's Jigoku Shoujo, Kakashi. She can take care of herself."

Kakashi flinched at the reminder of who his student really was, especially since what he'd really wanted to do at the moment was interrogate her.

"I know she can," he muttered.

Sarutobi chuckled, "But you're really after the truth, now are you?"

His silence was all the answer the Hokage needed.

"Jiraiya left this in my care for light reading. I've already finished it, and it may provide more useful reading for you than your usual reads."

Kakashi hesitantly accepted the book from Sarutobi's outstretched hand. It read _The True Jigoku Shoujo_ by Shibata Hajime. Shrugging off the shivers he suddenly felt after taking the book, Kakashi reluctantly bowed to the Hokage and then left to go read the book.

"It has been a long time, Raven," Sarutobi said once Kakashi was gone.

Uchiha Itachi appeared out of the shadows, and by his side. "I have left Kisame behind for the moment."

"Very well. Are you searching for Ai?"

"I must see Mistress. I also wish to see Sasuke for a moment."

Sarutobi nodded. "Your brother should be at the compound. Ai will be heading to the next town with Jiraiya, on her way to look for my other apprentice."

"Mistress Ai is searching for Tsunade-hime?" Itachi asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I think only Ai will be able to convince Tsunade to come home. If not convince, then at least scare our poor Slug Princess back!" he laughed.

Itachi offered a slight smile.

"Go now, Raven. I'm sure you're anxious to see your brother. And you wouldn't want to miss Ai now."

* * *

Itachi watched his brother move around with hawk eyes, seeing his brother brooding more often than not. His lips twitched upwards at those moments. Soon, he had to leave, meeting up with Kisame and heading off to meet Naruto in the next town.

"What's with you?" Kisame asked grumpily. "You've been more of a statue ever since we came here. Feeling homesick?"

Itachi ignored the sneering in his partner's tone. "Have you ever heard of Jigoku Tsuushin?"

Kisame paused, "Who hasn't?"

"Who hasn't, indeed."

Kisame snorted. "The damned site. Find it at midnight, enter the name of the person you hate, they go to Hell, revenge completed. Blah, blah, blah, blah."

Itachi hid his irritation at his partner's lack of respect for Jigoku Shoujo. "Its history goes a long way, even before the time of websites. Once, they used tablets. And it is not quite as satisfying as your enemy going to Hell. There are consequences. You will also go to Hell in the end, after you die."

Kisame shivered, showing that he wasn't as unaffected as he had acted. "I knew it was something like that, though I never heard…_specifics_. Everyone hears just a bit of the urban legend, and there's just a feeling of terror that comes with the tale. It's better to try to dismiss it like I do, than to live in fear of the unknown of it."

"Everyone knows its real deep down inside, but there are some who _try_ to dismiss it and then others who accept it and believe."

Kisame shrugged, "It _is _real. I know it. But I won't admit to it aloud. It just makes it all the more real then."

Itachi nodded and accepted that. "Still, you'd like to leave that little doubt. Did you know about the Yondaime?"

"The Yondaime Hokage?!" Kisame shouted in disbelief. "No way. He died when he sealed the Kyuubi."

"The Yondaime contemplated Jigoku Tsuushin for a long time, having heard how his predecessors used it. He even called her up and was given a black doll to use on the Kyuubi. He feared Hell just like any other normal person, and it would've been a given that he'd go there after his actions in the Third Great Shinobi War. However, Namikaze Minato held hope that his soul would be saved.

"Developing the plan, he kept the doll and waited until the night the Kyuubi came to use it. He performed the fuinjutsu he made for that moment, the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, and then before he finished forming the last seal he pulled the string of the straw doll. Jigoku Shoujo appeared at the same time as the Shinigami, except the Yondaime quickly used Jigoku Shoujo to seal the Kyuubi in, before allowing the Shinigami to take his own soul. Hence, Jigoku Shoujo became a newborn baby with a demon trapped inside her."

"Y-You mean –!"

"Our target is Jigoku Shoujo herself."

* * *

"We're here!" Jiraiya said cheerily.

Naruto didn't reply, and the Toad Sannin sighed dramatically. "Lighten up! You should learn to have more fun. I'll bet it'll be therapeutic for you."

"The therapy won't work if it becomes redundant," she deadpanned.

"True, true. With your line of work, it kinda becomes hard not to be."

"That bar," Naruto suddenly pointed it out.

Jiraiya's eyebrows rose. "How can you tell?" he asked, somehow knowing what she was talking about.

"It comes with the omnipotent supernatural being part."

Jiraiya nodded, "Ah, I see. Well, let's get to it."

They quickly entered the bar, seeing the establishment full of paying customers. Immediately, their eyes zeroed in on their target, just as Tsunade spotted them.

"You!" both Jiraiya and Tsunade yelled, pointing at each other.

Naruto stared stoically, blinking once or twice.

"Jiraiya...a-and some brat! Isn't she a little young for you?" Tsunade snarled, ready to bolt.

Jiraiya slowly smirked, seeing the perfect opening.

"Don't worry. She's not here for me. Tsunade, meet Jigoku Shoujo."

The bar silenced. And then mass panic ensued as customers scrambled to run out of the building and away from the Hell Girl.

Tsunade froze, a look of shock on her face and her jaw dropped, still pointing at them. Her assistant looked torn between running away or staying with Tsunade.

Jiraiya kept smirking, while Naruto inwardly smacked her forehead in exasperation.

Instead, she unemotionally said, "Nice to meet you."

Tsunade fell down in a dead faint.

Started 9/16/08 –Completed 10/25/08


	9. Cracked Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a rumor of a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: I don't know. I don't really think it'll be the main part anyway.  
A/n: Poll's closed!

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai**_  
Chapter Nine: Hibiwareta Kamen_

From there, it was easy to "kidnap" Tsunade and take her to the hotel. Shizune followed somewhat willingly, but mostly out of loyalty to her master. She would've run long ago.

An hour passed, and soon enough the Slug Sannin awoke to Jiraiya sniggering idiotically and Jigoku Shoujo eerily staring at her. She shivered and watched her in horror.

"Hey, Hime! How are you doin'?" Jiraiya asked cheerily, finally noticing Tsunade awake.

"J-Jiraiya! How could you?!" she screeched, backing away on the bed, until her back reached the headboard.

"Oh, her?' he gestured nonchalantly to the stoic girl beside him. "I was kidding. Well, not really. She _is_ here for you. But not to send you to Hell or anything."

"_Hell_?!" she spat out, shivering even more.

Naruto sighed and mimicked zipping up a zipper in the air in front of her, and suddenly Jiraiya's mouth closed.

"Now that he's quiet…"

The blonde walked closer and Tsunade shrieked. Shizune, misguidedly trying to help Tsunade, tried to tackle Naruto. The girl merely used her Hell powers to freeze her and then continued on her merry way to Tsunade.

Placing a hand on the other blonde's forehead and letting her red eyes glow a little bit, Naruto said menacingly, "You will become Hokage."

Repressing the urge to 'eep!', Tsunade nodded her head. And then she realized what she was agreeing to, "WHAT?!"

Naruto growled, though inwardly winced at such a show of emotion. But it did the trick. Tsunade shut her mouth, copying Jiraiya, who had been watching the whole thing with no small amount of interest and amusement. Naruto then sighed.

A small smile crossed her face. "Gomen. I am only messing with you. Jiraiya-san was talking too much, so I decided to shut him up and tell you myself. Except I hadn't meant to…scare you so much. Or really, _enjoy_ scaring you."

Tsunade nodded weakly, not trusting her voice. Shizune only blinked once from her frozen spot in the air. Releasing her hold over Shizune, who dropped to the ground with a loud thud, and letting Jiraiya speak, Naruto shrugged everything off and sat herself on the bed, turning quiet and face returned to stoic.

"S-some kid –_girl_ you have there," Tsunade stuttered as she corrected herself. She glared at her old teammate, preferring to focus on him than on Jigoku Shoujo.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? And why _do _you have Jigoku Shoujo with you?"

Jiraya shrugged sheepishly, though Naruto looked distant before disappearing.

"And where'd she go?!"

"Okay, this is what's happened. Orochimaru invaded Konoha, Sensei sent him to Hell using Jigoku Tsuushin, so he's getting old and needs a new successor, he chose you , and sent us to bring you back. I have Jigoku Shoujo with me because she's also the Kyuubi jinchuuriki aka Uzumaki Naruto. And she's gone to send someone to Hell or someone's contacted her," Jiraiya said in a rush.

Tsunade blanched, "I don't really have a choice, do I? And damn. Who would've thought Minato would have the guts to use Jigoku Shoujo in his fuinjutsu."

"No choice. Not unless you want Naruto to use her Hell powers to traumatize you. Hear about Hyuuga Neji?"

"Yeah…that part of the exam traveled far and fast," Tsunade said warily.

"That was Naruto."

"Fuck."

* * *

"You summoned me, Kouno Arisada?" she tilted her head, examining the young man sitting morosely with his head in between his legs.

"I wanted to be like him. He was so cool, and he treated me like an equal," Arisada whispered to himself. "He used me. He gained my trust and then he hurt me. What kind of man is he…to do such a thing?"

'_He was my role model. My favorite teacher. Why would he kiss me?' _

"Take this. If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must pull the red string. He will be ferried immediately to Hell. However, once I have delivered the revenge, I must have you make restitution to me. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. Your soul will also fall into Hell, forever wandering in pain and suffering. Well, that's after you die."

He hadn't even thought about it. It didn't even seem like he had really heard her. He took the straw doll and pulled the scarlet string.

"I will send Zuru Mitaka-sensei to Hell."

Naruto disappeared and went to do her duty.

She returned to the hotel they were staying at, seeing a passed out Jiraiya and a calmer Tsunade.

"Will you be Hokage?" she asked the younger blonde.

Tsunade smirked wryly, "Of course, Ai-sama."

Naruto nodded solemnly. "I am sorry I gave you no choice, but…Hiruzen is special to me," she admitted about the Sandaime.

"He is a special guy, ain't Sensei?" Tsunade shook her head. "I will be Godaime Hokage. But you must become Rokudaime.," she bartered, knowing it was a risk.

Naruto tilted her head, knowing it was becoming habit for her to do so.

"Many people have suggested that. I suppose."

"I don't understand how you're here. Jiraiya sent for this book, and I've read it. And he's given other details about everything else. But I don't understand. How old are you? How did my great-grandfather and great-grand uncle know about you? Why are you letting more of your emotions come out as time passes?"

Naruto observed the medic-nin quietly.

"I am…very old. I was here before Konoha was even born. It was a small village, and I'd lived there as Enma Ai. They sacrificed me as you know, and I got my revenge. I became Jigoku Shoujo for the Lord of Hell, and time passed. And then Konoha was created in place of the very village I burned down. The First Great Shinobi War came and went, and your great-grandfather and great-grand uncle heard about me. You know what happened to them.

"I continued on with my duty. Sometime during the Second Great Shinobi War, where Namikaze Minato became the Yellow Flash, he also learned of my existence through an Iwa-nin. The idea of me hovered in the back of his mind, and when he learned of the Kyuubi's inevitable descent upon his beloved village, contacted me. I gave him the black straw doll and he said he'd wait. You know what happened.

"I grew up. At five, I remembered what I was, and gained full use of my powers granted to me by the Lord of Hell. I began doing my duty again. I met up with my associates once more, and began ferrying souls to Hell. This is where the start of that book Shibata Hajime made. When I'd died after saving Takuma, I could not rest in peace. The Lord of Hell refused to let go of my services and so I lived to serve, returning to Konoha and once again becoming Uzumaki Naruto. I also had to do my duties again, this time without the aid of my associates. Which leads to now."

"I will celebrate the day you become Rokudaime Hokage for Konohagakure. Guaranteed! Absolute peace and a Golden era. I mean, imagine! Who would dare stand up against THE Jigoku Shoujo?! Hohoho!" Tsunade laughed maniacally, causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"Hai, hai."

* * *

"Ai-sama, what do you wish for me to do?"

"Akatsuki is a problem. Start with Kisame, Itachi-kun."

"Hai. As you wish, Ai-sama."

Naruto stared at the dark skies, gazing at the bright stars twinkling above her. She was alone again.

But that wasn't to last for long.

"Raikage-sama."

The platinum-haired man with calm hazel eyes gazed at her, stepping closer on her balcony, having approached her from the building to their right.

"Retired. You don't have to call me that any more. Just Reiji," he said smoothly.

"You are only 42 years old, Wakasori Reiji. You are not yet fit to be retired," she said sarcastically.

He smirked, "Ah, more emotion out of you. I am glad. As time passes, you are willing to slowly loosen your tight grip on the reigns trapping your emotions."

"What are you doing here, Reiji-sama?"

"To accompany you, Ai-sama. Where else am I to go? I no longer truly care about my village, long having felt more for you than my duty as Raikage. And so, I offer my services."

Naruto's lips lifted into a slight smirk, "I suppose so."

"My gratitude, Jigoku-hime," Reiji took her hand and kissed it.

"You have another with you?"

"My omnipotent princess. Yes. Her name is Yugito. She is the jinchuuriki for the Nibi –the two-tailed cat demon. I did not want to leave her behind unprotected, and know she would connect to you."

She stiffened up.

"A client, Jigoku-hime?"

"Yes."

She left him behind, and he gestured to the shadow five buildings away.

Naruto reappeared in an odd setting, looking around and realizing it was off the Shinobi continent and in a country called Japan.

"Jigoku Shoujo?" an orange-haired teen tiredly asked.

"Hai. I am Enma Ai."

"Please. I've done all I can, served them and tried to prove my loyalty. But now, my status as Vaizard has come up, and now I'm being considered for execution. Send him to Hell, Ai-sama."

Naruto studied the teen and nodded sympathetically.

"Very well. Kurosaki Ichigo. I will send Sou-taicho Yamamoto to Hell for you. Beware the consequences of your actions, however, and be prepared to step up into the role that is destined for you."

She disappeared to do exactly as she had said she would.

* * *

"Itachi, I don't know if we should be doing this," Kisame muttered nervously, the laptop somehow managing to look menacing from where it sat in front of him.

"It is a good idea," Itachi said in monotone, having subtly placed Kisame into a delicate genjutsu that allowed the shark-man to be more accepting of his suggestions, without really being aware of it.

"It's childish though. Why would I want to confirm Jigoku Shoujo's existence? I know she does exist. But I don't want to meet the bitch. Fuck that, confirmation will just make me want to worry about the shit in my life and worry about her and some fucker that might use her against me."

Itachi scowled when Kisame called his Ai-sama a bitch and he refrained from pulling a kunai and slitting the bastard's throat right then and there. But he did inwardly smirk at Kisame's last comment, finding it ironic that Kisame was worried about someone using Jigoku Shoujo against him when that was exactly what Itachi was doing.

Putting a little more force into his genjutsu, he suggested it again.

"But if you do it, your troubles will all go away."

"If I do it…a-all my troubles will go away," Kisame said dazedly.

Itachi smirked.

Glancing at the time, his smirk widened and he bend down to whisper into the sitting Kisame's ear.

"Refresh the page."

Kisame refreshed the page.

He whispered the name into Kisame's ear.

Itachi smirked and straightened himself out, watching his latest masterpiece.

"Send Pein to Hell."

Kisame disappeared straight after.

Somewhere else, Zetsu had been tricked into a genjutsu by a copy of Itachi, sending Hoshigaki Kisame to Hell.

"Forget, Zetsu. This never happened," and Itachi's copy used his Magenkyo Sharingan to erase Zetsu's memory.

* * *

Kisame blinked away the confusion, watching as he stood on a small island that barely let him move around. He was surrounded by water.

He sniffed in disdain and wondered what the hell happened and where the hell was he.

"Fucking Itachi. Where is that bastard? What just happened?"

At the end of that sentence, a great white shark leaped into the air at him and bit one of his arms, swallowing it whole from his shoulder, tearing it off before slipping back into the water. His blood colored the water from where the shark had sank into its depths with his torn limb.

He stared at the darkening water in shock.

Snapping out of it, he sneered and began preparing seals on one hand for the Fire Dragon jutsu. While water was his specialty, he felt like having some fried fish…

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

For added flair than just any katon jutsu, and the dragon roared and seared through the surrounding water. Grinning sadistically, he was sure whatever was in the water was dead.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the end.

The water on all sides of him rose up in geysers, forming circles around him until it encased him completely in a water prison not unlike the jutsu.

The water was scalding, and the heat from it burned the oxygen quickly out of his water cage, and while he was suffocating from asphyxiation, the water was also scorching his skin.

While he had been busy worrying about that, he hadn't noticed another great white come jumping towards him and ripping out a leg.

He screamed.

And in quick order, a tiger shark followed and bit a chuck out of his side, leaving some of his insides torn and missing pieces and others hanging out.

"How would you like to try dying this once?" was the last thing he heard.

'_That bastard Itachi.'_

Created 4/18/09 –Completed 5/13/09

Previous Chapter:

Client: Sarutobi Hiruzen (Sandaime)  
Target: Orochimaru  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Shodaime  
Target: Lord of Water  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: New Lord of Water  
Target: Shodaime  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Nidaime  
Target: New Lord of Water  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Lord of Earth  
Target: Nidaime  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Namikaze Minato (Yondaime)  
Target: Kyuubi  
Status: Warped

This Chapter:

Client: Kouno Arisada  
Target: Zuru Mitaka  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Kurosaki Ichigo  
Target: Sou-taicho Yamamoto  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Hoshigaki Kisame  
Target: Pein  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Zetsu  
Target: Hoshigaki Kisame  
Status: Fulfilled


	10. The Silent Relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a rumor of a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: I don't know. I don't really think it'll be the main part anyway.  
A/n: Poll's closed!

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai  
**_Chapter Ten: Seijaku no Majiwari_

Itachi stoically stood by her side, tilting his head in hidden amusement. Konan trembled in anger, hearing her beloved Pein had been sent to Hell by Jigoku Shoujo…by Zetsu.

Which wasn't quite true, seeing as how Zetsu had sent Kisame to Hell, and Kisame had been the one to send Pein to Hell.

But Itachi weaved his own tale, of how Zetsu was unhappy with the way Pein had done things, and had decided to contact Jigoku Shoujo. And Itachi even added his own touch by showing her the events with his Magenkyo Sharingan, altering it so that it was Zetsu who had been there and not Kisame, and he removed anything of his own presence.

"So that bastard thinks he can get away with this? Not while I'm alive," she growled, hands clenching by her side.

Blue hair swaying, she strode away from him in quiet anger.

Itachi smirked. He was on his way to fulfilling his task given to him by Jigoku Shoujo.

Later, as midnight approached, Konan's confidence wavered.

"For Pein-sama. For him. On his behalf, I shall get revenge. For _myself_, I will not allow Zetsu to get away with this. For taking away Nagato…." Drops of tears fell from her eyes, onto the keyboard. The chime of the old grandfather clock she'd kept sounded at the stroke of midnight, and she refreshed the page.

The ominous black screen appeared before a flame appeared in the middle, and then the white box appeared with the words 'We shall exact revenge for you' showed above it. Gritting her teeth, she typed in Zetsu's name and waited.

It wasn't long before she felt a chilling presence suddenly appear in the same room. Reluctantly, she turned around and saw the silent figure of Jigoku Shoujo.

"You called."

"You're…the Kyuubi jinchuuriki," Konan said dazedly.

"I am Enma Ai," Naruto waited.

"Doesn't really matter anymore. Kyuubi jinchuuriki or not, it doesn't matter. Not if Nagato isn't here now. Send that man to Hell, Enma Ai. Make him suffer," Konan's bitter voice was tinged with a bit of wildness.

"Take this. If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must pull the red string. He will be ferried immediately to Hell. However, once I have delivered the revenge, I must have you make restitution to me. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. Your soul will also fall into Hell, forever wandering in pain and suffering. Well, that's after you die."

Konan scowled, "He is already in Hell, waiting for me. I will join him soon."

She took the black straw doll that was offered to her, took the red string and pulled.

Zetsu disappeared along with Jigoku Shoujo, and Konan laughed hysterically to herself.

* * *

"Raikage-sama!" Jiraiya exclaimed upon seeing the kage of Cloud.

"No longer, Jiraiya-san. Please, just Reiji. I am accompanying Jigoku-hime to her home and will continue the rest of my life in her service," Reiji stated solemnly.

"Aa," Jiraiya sweatdropped, amazed at the dedication directed at the ill-omened girl from Hell, not to mention the following she seemed to be accumulating.

"Jigoku-hime?" Tsunade mouthed to him. He shrugged.

"This is the girl?" Naruto stared at a nervous Yugito.

"Hai. It's Yugito," he reminded her.

"Yugito…I am Jigoku Shoujo, also Enma Ai. People also refer to me as Uzumaki Naruto. If you prefer, you may call me Naruto," she intoned, no change in her face or voice.

"As you wish, Naruto-sama," Yugito said with wide eyes. Reiji lightly tapped her shoulder to bring her out of it, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Are we all leaving together then?" Shizune cut in.

"We must leave now," Naruto narrowed her eyes, staring at a man sitting by himself in the corner, hiding in the shadows.

"Is he a threat, Jigoku-hime?" Reiji narrowed his eyes as well, reaching for a hidden kunai.

"Iie. He is an old client," she revealed, turning on her heel and seemingly gliding away.

"Jigoku Shoujo," the man suddenly murmured, looking up and straight at them. She didn't even pause, still moving away nonchalantly. Unfortunately, the rest of the inhabitants in the hotel's lobby heard him, and once again a panicked crowd stampeded out.

Naruto disappeared with the rest, leaving her traveling group behind with the mysterious man.

"Who are you?" Tsunade barked out, glaring at him.

"Who I am isn't of any consequences. You travel with the harbinger of Hell? How interesting. I wonder what use you are to her if she is willing to let you stay by her side."

"Use? She doesn't care. She allows us with her as she wished," Yugito sneered.

The man started laughing, the others looking incredulously at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Shizune asked, bewildered.

"What a naïve girl. You think Jigoku Shoujo actually cares for you? She only keeps what is of use. She discards the rest. It's in her nature. She does her duty, and does it admirably at that. She has no time for foolish mortals like us, no time for any attachments."

"How do you know her anyway?" a tick was developing in Tsunade's temple.

"She helped send my brother to Hell," he smirked.

That quieted them down, though Reiji sniffed and didn't really seem like he cared.

"Someone sent him to Hell and now you're bitter about it," Yugito concluded.

He laughed again, "_I_ sent my brother to Hell. Well, step brother. And over her."

"What? What blasphemy do you speak of?" Reiji hissed out, suddenly next to the man and holding a kunai next to his neck. By tilting his head that way, with his throat bared, Reiji was able to throw the man's figure slightly into the light. His eyes were shown and they shivered at the look in them. His eyes looked dead.

"She was undercover, researching her current client and probable victim. I saw her. Fell in love with her. But so did my brother. And it wasn't long until we became obsessed to the point that we began to hate each other. She played along with us, as part of the undercover, but when her client finished his deal, she disappeared. We had no idea she was Jigoku Shoujo then, and by that time, we were so rooted in our hatred for each other that it didn't matter. I contacted her first, found out the woman we first started hating each other for was also the woman who was going to grant us the very vengeance we craved for, and we didn't care. Not by that point. In the end, she had discarded both me and my brother, even as she was the cause for our hatred and need for revenge.

"I told you. She would not keep you around unless you were of use to her. And then she'll discard you because she keeps no attachments."

"Who the hell are you?" Yugito asked shakily.

"My name is Murai Kotoki and I sent my brother Ono Takabayashi to Hell because he's a vain piece of shit that I should've gotten rid of earlier."

The females gasp, recognizing the name. Ono Takabayashi was a famous model, a beautiful male that had mysteriously disappeared some years before. No one had any clue as to where he'd gone, and his whereabouts had stayed unknown to all until them.

"He had everything. I couldn't let him have Enma Ai as well," Motoki muttered darkly to himself, seemingly lost in his own little world by then.

The group hesitantly backed away and left the imbalanced man by himself.

They met up with Naruto outside of town, after making sure they had everything.

"Was he truthful, Jigoku-hime?" Reiji asked in a strained voice.

Naruto glanced at him coolly. "Yes."

She didn't say any more, but the group started to feel uneasy and a bit disheartened.

"Forgive me, Jigoku-hime. I wasn't questioning you. I meant no disrespect," Reiji finished saying.

She stopped and half turned to face them, "I…have gained attachments to all of you. Now it is not at all like then, so don't be foolish and assume so. It was much different then…I was much different. But you are all people I have come to care for."

She continued her walk on, leaving them behind, but they were a much happier group.

"Besides, none of you are useful to me anyway, so his argument is flawed."

* * *

"_Ojou-sama."_

"_Ren," she murmured, not turning to face him. _

_The sword spirit turned man smiled slightly and sat down next to her, facing the water. Her red ball was gently floating on it._

"_The ball fell in again."_

_She didn't answer him._

"_Ojou, what did I say? I told you it was fine to come get me. I don't mind retrieving it for you."_

_She still didn't answer, but he stood up and went into the water, getting up to his knees in it as he walked across and calmly grabbed the ball. He trekked back and gave it to her, letting her slowly reach out to accept it._

"_Thank you."_

_He smiled and kissed her lips lightly, before patting her head and then heading inside. _

"Of your old companions, were you…especially close to any of them?" Yugito asked, being the first watch as everyone slept. Naruto never slept, so she stood silently on guard next to the Nibi container.

Naruto glanced at her and she flushed red.

"I mean…I read the book Reiji-sama found by that Shibata man. I, um, had the sense –well, thought really –that there might've been something going on between you and Ichimoku Ren. Uh, I'm not trying to be too forward or anything!"

Naruto interrupted her calmly, "I was close to all my companions. But I held a special fondness for Ren. We had…a sort of silent relationship. After Sentaro, I hadn't felt for anyone as strongly as I could until I met Ren."

"I see…" the young girl stared at her in awe, but she looked to skies and studied the bright stars, lost in thought.

'_And after Ren, I felt nothing for anyone…until I met Hatake Kakashi. How strange is this.'_

And a strange smile crossed her lips as she thought that both Ren and Kakashi were men who used only one eye.

* * *

"I think Konan has snapped," Sasori watched the female member of the Akatsuki warily.

Deidara nodded and watched her as well, knowing now wasn't a time to grin and joke around.

Mysterious things had been happening. Pein had disappeared, so had Zetsu and Kisame. Konan was acting strangely, grinning crazily and muttering to herself. Sometimes they caught some mutters, a lot oddly about the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. They knew she and Pein were very close, and it was a questionable sort of closeness where one had to think about just what sort of relationship the two had (though they did not share it with the others and it was a private relationship that was kept quiet), so it wasn't all that absurd to see Konan seemingly snapped without her Pein-sama's presence.

And then there was Itachi.

The Sharingan user was quiet nowadays. Very quiet. Didn't talk to the remaining members, kept to himself…

Itachi didn't even seem all that worried about Kisame's disappearance. Then again, he never did show any emotion.

So they were surprise when Itachi came up to them, surprisingly looking unsettled.

"Isn't this a surprise, Itachi," Sasori commented.

Itachi ignored the comment, "I am worried about Konan. She seems unstable."

"Mmhm? That's not new."

"I mean, I have heard her muttering about Jigoku Shoujo."

Both Sasori and Deidara froze, stiffening at the mention of Hell Girl. They, of course, knew of the legend and believed in it.

"Are you sure?" Deidara muttered, frowning for once.

"Yes. Once I heard her, I subtly delved into her mind. She sent Zetsu to Hell because she thought he sent her Pein there through Jigoku Shoujo. She murdered Kisame because he accidentally found out about it, and she doesn't care anymore since she'll be going to Hell."

"She could send either of us to Hell as well. She's used _her_ services once already, who is to say she won't use them again?" Sasori scowled.

Itachi inwardly scoffed. _'Baka. You can only use Jigoku Shoujo's services once, and after your contracts fulfilled you are on your own.'_

"Perhaps one of us…should send her to Hell first?" Itachi suggested.

The other two were quick to agree and while Itachi was satisfied with pulling their strings to that point, he found it amusing that Sasori manipulated Deidara in the end to be the one to send Konan to Hell.

Truly a Puppet Master.

Too bad Itachi was better and had the backing of Jigoku Shoujo herself.

* * *

"This is ridiculous. They're taking too long," Kakashi frowned to himself, pacing in the jounin lounge.

"Would you quit that?" Anko asked annoyed, viciously taking a bite out of her dango stick.

"Yeah, Kakashi. What's with you?" Asuma asked after.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Kakashi snapped.

"Calm down," Kurenai ordered calmly, but Kakashi didn't stop his frantic pacing or his angry muttering.

"Your brat is Jigoku Shoujo, baka. If anyone can take of themselves, she can," Anko snorted, polishing of her snack and reaching for another stick.

"But –!"

"We understand you have feelings for Jigoku Shoujo, Kakashi, but don't think that just because you do means you have to be the one to protect her. She's quite capable protecting herself," Kurenai interrupted.

"Kakashi what?" Asuma gaped, along with everyone else.

Kakashi glared at her, but he'd stopped pacing and his glare was wavering.

"So?" Kurenai hid her smirk.

"Shut up," he muttered and resumed pacing.

But at least he was quiet.

Started 5/25/09 –Completed 6/17/09

Omake!

"Otou-san! Look at the sales from your book! They've suddenly skyrocketed," Shibata Tsugumi exclaimed.

"What?" Shibata Hajime gaped at the figures his daughter suddenly shoved in front of his face. He grabbed the paper and his eyes scanned it quickly in amazement.

"Oi! But that book slowly died out. The book is out of print, so how the hell did it suddenly start selling again?" Hajime's eyes widened.

"They said something about the only copy out there was being passed around and now people are demanding for it. They ended up reprinting the book and now people are buying fast. It's going out of stock and they have to make more copies."

"Tsugumi," Hajime said seriously.

His daughter leaned forward anxiously, all ears.

"We have to go celebrate."

She sweatdropped and then bopped his head.

Started 6/17/09 –Completed 6/17/09

Poll Results:

Who should be the ones to replace Wanyuudo, Honne-Onna, and Ichimoku Ren in Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai? The top three replace them for Naruto.

Top Three:

Itachi (22 votes/ 17%)

Sasuke (17 votes/ 13%)

Kakashi and Iruka (15 votes tied/ 11%)

These are who you guys voted for, but not necessarily who I'll choose. Thanks for voting and making your opinions! It's good to know how people feel…


	11. Inaudible Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a rumor of a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: No, not for this one. Maybe in the sequel, but things are mostly platonic or just hints.  
A/n: Poll's closed for this fic!

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai**  
_Chapter Eleven: __Kikoenu Sakebigoe (Inaudible Cry)_

"Sasori-san, what are we going to do about Deidara? He is, after all, damned. He could probably use Jigoku Shoujo again and try to take out the rest of us, to make sure we don't get him," Itachi murmured emotionlessly.

"Her services can only be used once," the Puppet Master answered unfazed.

Itachi froze inwardly, showing nothing on the outside. He could not fail this.

"But didn't you say something about that? You were worried about Konan summoning her again, and why you and Deidara had planned to send her to Hell first," Itachi continued on.

"Because Deidara-kun would not have been as worried about Konan otherwise. How else was I going to push him into sending our dear Konan to Hell, if not to make him worry to the brink? And he would also be too worried to remember that I could also send her to Hell…not that I could, actually."

Itachi paused. "…What do you mean?"

Sasori didn't answer at first, before suddenly there was a near silent 'whoosh' sound and the clunky puppet the man was always in, dismantled enough for someone to smoothly exit out. And then an inwardly shocked and unsettled Itachi was staring into the true face of Sasori, never before having been revealed.

Sasori merely smiled serenely at him before pushing aside his Akatsuki robe and a familiar black-flame crest was emblazoned on his chest.

"Silly Itachi-kun. I am quite older than you and know much more of this world. Of course I would know of Ai-sama and ask for her help. And do you really think I have not noticed what's been going on around here? That I have not noticed your quiet workings? Itachi-kun, you've been much too quiet, quieter than usual. You've been too much in the background that it is noticeable, and I have been watching. The others may be unaware, but I know. Especially after keeping to yourself for so long and then suddenly approaching Deidara-kun and I. You are truly behind the others' disappearances, aren't you?"

Itachi observed the older man quietly, before shrugging indifferently.

"Kisame, actually, sent Pein to Hell. Zetsu sent _Kisame_ to Hell. Konan had it all wrong, but she just cared about Pein and sent who she thought had sent him to Hell. With Zetsu now gone, she was left even more unhinged with the thought of Hell, Pein in Hell, and eventually her soul in Hell. Deidara was right to worry and send her, in turn, there. I didn't do anything to make them do anything. Merely some whisperings…and perhaps a genjutsu or two in the beginning."

Sasori's serene smile widened minutely.

"Playing Devil's Advocate, are you? Very well. I would suggest you tell Kakuzu-san that you saw Deidara exiting out of his room earlier, and you thought it suspicious. What with our dwindling numbers, we can't afford for someone to do anything that might…jeopardize the organization, can we?"

Itachi lifted a single eyebrow, though he'd become amused.

"And you?"

Sasori gave an uncharacteristic smirk, and it was odd to see the man's expression when usually they could all tell Sasori's moods and expressions simply by the sound of his voice, especially if he was 'scowling' or was annoyed. Outside the large puppet, however, Sasori seemed to be more prone to being calm and serene, unruffled by anything.

"I think I need to acquire some money for more of my projects. If you need me, I will be…locating some," then Sasori was going back inside his puppet and slowly moving away.

Itachi returned the smirk to the red-haired man's back, turning on his heel and quickly searching out Kakuzu. Perhaps he should take his time, to give Sasori time himself…

Later, after having told Kakuzu his findings, he quietly met up with Sasori in the meeting room and waited. With Deidara busy on a quick outing to town, things had easily come together without tangles. Kakuzu immediately stormed into the room, finding Sasori.

"Sasori-san, have you seen your partner anywhere? That little bastard stole my money! I know exactly where I left it in my room and now it's gone. Uchiha-san said he saw the little shit go in there," Kakuzu growled angrily.

Sasori's puppet body merely shifted slightly.

"No," his gruff voice answered. "I haven't seen him for awhile. He said he was going to go into town, but he's been gone longer than he should. I hate being kept waiting…"

Itachi frowned 'in thought', getting ready to act like one of those gossiping schoolgirls always around and handy in spreading the legend, and knowing his cue after Sasori's subtle prompting.

"Have you heard of Jigoku Tsuushin? I've heard things about it, but Deidara mentioned it to me just recently. It was…around the time Konan disappeared."

"Hmm. As I've heard around, and I hear from one of my spies that Konoha is recently being plagued by it, that it is some website that you go to at midnight for revenge. Only type in your tormentor's name and some girl comes to you, swearing she'll take the person you hate straight to Hell," Sasori continued along the act.

Itachi hummed in thought. "You don't think Deidara did something like that, right? I mean, it might be coincidence and all…but it was odd that he'd mentioned and was asking questions about it not too long ago. And also, suddenly, Konan is gone as well. You don't think the two things are connected, do you?"

"That is suspicious," Sasori's voice rumbled lowly. "If he did, I would not be surprised if he thought that the best thing to do was run away, and think he'd need money while he was at it. Perhaps…aside from fearing retaliation, but to bide his time before seeking Jigoku Shoujo again and taking the rest of us out. Just to make sure we don't get him first, after all."

They continued their talk about Deidara's possible whereabouts, Kakuzu walking away in the middle of it while lost in thought.

"Well played, Sharingan-user," Sasori's amused voice sounded.

"Easily done with a good partner."

"To Ai-sama."

"To Ai-sama," Itachi echoed.

Sometime later, with Deidara back in base but Itachi having waylaid Kakuzu into missing the blond to continue the ruse that he was suspiciously missing, Kakuzu could be seen muttering to himself as he located a computer in the base.

He turned it on and impatiently waited for it to boot, and even more impatiently waited for midnight to strike. Then he typed in the website's name, clicking on the link. A flame appeared, grew smaller, and then disappeared…to be replaced with a black screen with a white box in the middle.

'We will exact your revenge' was clear above it.

Grumbling to himself and ready to do this, his irritation with Deidara mounting the longer he was without his money and the fear of that asshole sending him to Hell because the blond idiot was such a coward, he typed in the blond's name and waited. The hourglass appeared, turned, and then fizzled out.

"You summoned me."

All five of his hearts jumped in fright, not that he would _ever_ admit that. He blinked when he realized just who it was who stood before him. Huh. No wonder Sasori's spies were reporting Konoha being plagued with the Hell Correspondence site.

"So…what next?" he warily watched the Kyuubi jinchuuriki…who was apparently not just a jinchuuriki.

And damn, did the Yondaime Hokage have guts.

"I am Enma Ai. Take this."

Naruto held out a black straw doll and Kakuzu took it in amusement. A straw doll, huh. What was this? Some kind of voodoo? But he was curious about what would happen next, so he stayed quiet and waited.

"If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must pull the red string. He will be ferried immediately to Hell."

This, he heard about.

"However, once I have delivered the revenge, I must have you make restitution to me. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. Your soul will also fall into Hell, forever wandering in pain and suffering. Well, that's after you die."

That was it? His soul gets sent to Hell too? Well, that's not much of a worry. He wasn't going to die any time soon (or ever), so he had no problem with this deal. He chuckled under his breath, pulling the string right then and there.

After all, he was immortal and was never going to die, so he didn't care much about his soul ending up in Hell if he was going to live forever and his death was never going to happen.

Naruto inwardly rolled her eyes as she disappeared, thinking what a poor idiot the man was.

Once Kakuzu left the room, Itachi and Sasori appeared, shaking their heads in pity.

"That went well," Itachi refrained from laughing in dark amusement. Some people were just idiots.

"Of course," Sasori shook his head, red strands of hair swaying.

"And Hidan?"

"Hell Correspondence is just another ritual to attempt for his Jashin, and Ai-sama is a," Sasori paused, sneering at the thought, "_underling_ of the evil god."

Itachi sneered as well, but agreed that Hidan would easily fall for it.

"I suppose we could take care of it in the next few days," Sasori noted.

"Though give it awhile, to give Kakuzu time to think he's in the clear and be completely oblivious and off guard."

"Yes, that would be perfect," Sasori agreed. "It would do him right for his arrogance in thinking his so-called 'immortality' would keep him from paying his dues to Ai-sama. He'll have a few days to be ignorant of his fate, unaware that he won't have long before he gets sent to Hell as well."

"Yes, let him walk around without a clue, pathetically naïve and unmindful of what's coming to him."

So when Kakuzu continued to walk around without a care in the world, even smug at times, unsuspecting of the plans concerning him, they felt a rather dark righteousness when they finally got a hold of Hidan and whispered just as dark promises into the Jashinist's ear.

"Really? Jigoku Shoujo causes others pain in the name of Jashin?" Hidan sounded excited.

"Yes. If you contact her and use her services to send someone to Hell, Jashin will be most pleased. She can cause more pain than any mortal can ever dream of, and it grants Jashin a lot of power and pleasure," Itachi reassured smoothly.

"So this bitch comes at midnight, huh. And I go to some shit called Hell Correspondence and type in some guy's name."

Both of them ignored the twinge of irritation they felt at Hidan's disrespect and their Ai-sama being called a bitch.

"It can't be any person. It has to be someone you _hate_. Enough to send this person to Hell," Sasori kept his voice and himself under control.

"Easy. Kakuzu," Hidan answered casually. "Fuckin' bastard always thinks he can talk down on me. I can't wait to try this shit. That motherfucker will get his and regret fuckin' with me, that asshole."

Hidan walked away, humming a jaunty tune. Sasori snorted inside his puppet, while Itachi lightly shook his head.

"We didn't even have to work hard to push him towards Kakuzu's direction," Itachi twitched.

"We didn't have to work at all," Sasori refrained from making another unflattering noise. "Even better, he didn't even question what would we know of anything about his religion and god, and how would we know this would please 'Jashin.'"

Therefore, when that night came, Hidan went to the site and angrily refreshed the damn thing over and over. Of course, he'd stupidly gone on at 11:45, so really it was his fault that it was taking so long…

Once midnight hit, Naruto came and tried to stop herself from staring, though she mentally sweatdropped at the angrily swearing Jashinist.

"Alright, let's do this shit! Give me the fuckin' doll already. I already know I want to send that fucker to Hell," Hidan didn't even give her a chance to talk.

"Once you enter this covenant with me, your soul will also go to Hell after you die," she managed to warn.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. I'm good with this," Hidan carelessly answered.

And it wasn't the same arrogance or assurance of his immortality that made him indifferent to his part in the bargain, like Kakuzu, it was just…Hidan actually really didn't care. Or he wasn't really paying attention and going to Hell also just flew over his head…

Naruto silently handed over the doll and Hidan just pulled the string without a second thought.

Hidan grinned. "So, do I get to see the torture?"

"…No."

The light-haired man started cursing up a storm, and Naruto took a moment to stare. Was Akatsuki really filled with people like this idiot? How depressing and disappointing…and pitiable…

Still, if all of Akatsuki was like him, then no wonder they were rapidly being wiped out.

She was about to leave, when on second thought, she turned back to the still cursing man.

"You…amuse him," she finally said.

Hidan stopped immediately, staring at her with wide eyes, heading towards hopeful and exultant.

"I amuse Jashin-sama?"

Her red eyes blinked once.

"Perhaps…I shall give you to him as a gift, when the time comes," she murmured to herself in thought.

Hidan heard her easily and looked absolutely euphoric at the idea.

Naruto disappeared, still thinking to herself and unnoticing the more than pleased man she'd left.

* * *

"So why did you end up contacting Ai-sama?" Itachi asked in curiosity.

Sasori frowned, eyes darkening as he remembered.

"It was not a time I like to remember," he said simply, but couldn't help recalling it in his mind anyways.

"_Sasori, Kazekage-sama was kind enough to volunteer to watch you while I work on some things," Chiyo murmured to her grandson, though she recalled that the work she had to work on was not something she could have little boys be around. But if they were to win this second war…_

"_Thank you, Kazekage-sama. It is very kind of you to agree to watch over Sasori," Chiyo looked to the handsome man waiting in the wings, smiling benevolently back at her before turning that smile to Sasori._

"_It is no problem, Chiyo," the Sandaime Kazekage murmured. "Our village must remain strong, and your help is vital to the effort. It is with great pleasure that I help you by watching young Sasori."_

_Chiyo led her small grandson over to the Sandaime, transferring his small hand to the awaiting one of the man._

"_I will work hard, Kazekage-sama," Chiyo promised._

"_I count on it," he returned, before leading Sasori to his office. He went straight to his desk and sat down on his chair, seating Sasori on his lap. "I hear from your grandmother that you've taken quite well to the puppet arts, young Sasori. Are these your creations?" the Kazekage gestured to the ones Sasori were holding quietly to his chest._

"_They are my earliest creations," Sasori's childlike voice pronounced the more complex words clearly. "My newest ones are of my…mother and father," he deflated, remembering the failed embrace. He had been working on forgetting about it, and his grandmother had even helped him slowly get over it. He had been making progress at least._

"_She tells me you are very good with them. Will you show me?"_

_Sasori proudly started to maneuver some of his first puppets into complicated movements that a child his age would never have been able to do. Even those older would have problems with the technique he'd displayed._

"_Very good, Sasori," the older man murmured. His larger hands were suddenly on Sasori's thin legs, and the red-haired boy froze, stopping his movements. "What's wrong, Sasori? You were doing quite well. Please continue."_

"…_Hai, Kazekage-sama," Sasori whispered._

"_There now, we're becoming close friends, aren't we? You may call me Hidenori," the Sandaime Kazekage's voice was very close to his ear, and he could feel the older man's breath breathing on it._

"_Hai, Hidenori-sama," Sasori corrected himself quietly._

"_Much better," and he could hear the smile in the man's voice. "Show me more, my precious little one."_

_Sasori continued half-heartedly, no longer excited to show his art. Warm hands started squeezing and massaging his legs, before starting in a firm rub up and down on both sides. When Hidenori moved his hands away, Sasori inwardly breathed in a sigh of relief. But then Hidenori started fumbling with his pants, and he stiffened up and stopped moving his puppets. Even when Hidenori quietly prompted him to continue, whispering into his ear, Sasori refused to react._

_Sasori was a naturally quiet child, so he stayed quiet even when he'd been moved onto the table and had his clothes removed, and even when Hidenori started to touch him in places he knew that the man wasn't supposed to. But quietness had limits, and he had to bite down on his lip to keep his silence and continue his refusal to react to the man before him._

_When he was laid onto the table and Hidenori curiously explored his body, he just stared up at the ceiling and blinked back tears he refused to let fall. He hadn't cried since he'd learned his parents had died and the closest since had been when he'd tried to have his Mother and Father puppets hug him. He definitely would not let any tears fall because of Hidenori._

_Afterwards, he'd curled up on his side and stared unblinkingly at nothing, practically catatonic as he was moved onto the floor near the only window in the room. Hidenori merely redressed, rummaged around his office, did a few paperwork, and then nonchalantly addressed someone outside as if things were normal and he had not just molested Sasori in that office._

_The Kazekage's warm robe felt heavy and oppressive around him, almost possessive and branding. He didn't want it on him. He didn't like wearing it at all. All he knew was that he wanted it off as soon as he could move and throw it off. He didn't want to know why Hidenori would wrap him in it, when the moment the robe touched his body he'd cringed. Perhaps Hidenori __**did**__ like it on him and liked seeing him in it, like it really made Sasori belong to him. Like a "collar."_

_And though the robe was warm, Sasori was still shivering inside of it._

"_Aw. Isn't he cute?" he heard the Kazekage's secretary comment from the door._

_He could feel the man's eyes boring holes into him as Hidenori gazed at him, the smile returning to the man's voice as he answered._

"_Oh yes, he is. Very much so. Haruka, will you take these to the mission office? They need to be filed promptly."_

"_Of course, Kazekage-sama. Do you want me to have someone come in and bring him somewhere where he can sleep comfortably?"_

'_I'm not sleeping. I'm dead,' was what Sasori wanted to answer._

"_No, it's alright. I'm watching over him after all. I'll just adjust him on my lap as I work," Hidenori smoothly refused._

"_Alright then. I'll be back, Kazekage-sama."_

_Her soft footsteps led away and the door was closed. Heavier footsteps came closer to him and Sasori couldn't hide the flinch._

"_I hate you so much," the boy murmured. "I'll kill you," he promised._

_Hidenori laughed. "Will you then? We'll see. It'll be a long time before you reach my level of power. And longer still before I ever let you go, my precious little one."_

_And then Sasori was picked up and he shut his mind down as he was placed onto Hidenori's lap._

_Clearly, it was not over. Not even years later._

_When Sasori became a shinobi, he thought he would be able to go out in missions and be farther away from his tormentor. Hidenori was not to be denied, and even on missions away from home, where he sometimes had thoughts of just leaving, he learned that the Sandaime Kazekage had kept special orders to make sure that he was watched and kept close to the team and his partners. Even without knowing why, it was done._

_Sasori could not just leave Suna._

_He single-mindedly devoted himself to his puppets, preferring them to the company of people. He became more reclusive and unsociable as time passed, and he didn't like the touch of others. When he was fifteen, things would go to a head._

"_Hey, little Sasori! Why don't you come over here for a drink? You never just stop and hang around. You're always so serious!" Sabaku no Nagi yelled at him from his seat at a food stand, sitting next to a morose Baki –who was either morose because another girl had rejected him or because Nagi was eating him out of his wallet. Or both._

_Sasori's lips actually twitched upwards. He strangely enough enjoyed the company of the seven year older than him man and his friend._

"_I will when you finally marry Karura," he answered serenely._

"_If you were around more, you would know we're already engaged!" Nagi grinned._

"_Congratulations. However, I still can't stay. There is…somewhere where I need to be," Sasori's serene smile actually became a little strained, and it also showed in his voice._

_He nodded to them and hurried passed, missing the shared worried glances of his older compatriots. When he reached the Kazekage's office, he schooled his features into a tranquil face, knocking before he was let inside._

"_The papers of the recent progress in the Puppet Brigade projects, Kazekage-sama," Sasori murmured, gently placing the stack of papers he brought with him onto the table._

"_Now, now, Sasori. You know you can always call me Hidenori when we're alone," Hidenori's hand placed itself above the one Sasori had used to place the papers down. He caressed Sasori lightly, and the teen repressed a shudder of disgust._

"_Of course, Hidenori-sama," Sasori said stoically, momentarily losing his tranquil façade. "I must return to continue my work, Hidenori-sama."_

_Hidenori hmmed, getting up from his seat. He walked calmly around it and stood next to Sasori, who had stayed frozen and slightly bent over the desk, hand still reaching out over the papers._

"_You're always so busy, my precious little one. As your Kazekage, I want you to take a break and…recover in this office with me."_

_Sasori flashbacked to the fateful time all those years ago, as a helpless child, and instinctively reeled back and glared at Hidenori with wild eyes, completely breaking his hard-earned serene mask._

"_Don't come near me!" the red-haired teen hissed, jerking farther away from the older man._

_Hidenori's face became blank, before Sasori was suddenly slammed against the wall. The Sandaime Kazekage's hand was wrapped threateningly around his throat, and he was held up against the wall purely by the weight of the man's body pressing up against his slimmer one._

"_You presume too much if you think to order __**me**__ around, my precious little one," Hidenori said coldly. But then a pleasant smile was on his face, fake to him even if no one else could see that. "__**I**__ order __**you**__ around, Sasori. Don't forget. I am __**your**__ supreme ruler."_

_Of course. Hidenori. 'Supreme rule.' How arrogant, this man…_

_Hidenori redressed afterwards, too close to how it was the first time. So nonchalant like this kind of thing was normal…_

"_You might want to hurry up and get dressed, Sasori. I have a meeting to go to right now. Something about that upstart Sabaku brat. Anyways, your grandmother is going to be there. If you don't want her to accidentally catch you like this, you should leave soon. Then again…if she does, we can just say we're together and I can finally keep you all to myself, ne Sasori?"_

_The Sandaime Kazekage leaned down and nuzzled Sasori's jaw in mock affection. Then he kissed his unresponsive lips, Sasori not even having the will to cringe._

_Hidenori smiled pleasantly, leaving him lying numbly on the Kazekage's table, shaking slightly and staring at the ceiling emotionlessly. He was dimly aware and surprised when Hidenori just opened the door, even with Sasori naked and still lying on the desk limply. Through the opened doorway, Hidenori stepped out, and before the man could close it completely he caught a glimpse of Hidenori's secretary shaking in her seat, eyes wide in horror and helplessness and directed to her hands, hands clasped tightly together on her lap. Like in slow motion, her head finally turned and faced him, her eyes widened even more as their eyes connected and he stared lifelessly into her teary eyes._

_The door closed and Sasori just lay there for a moment. Slowly, growing more lifeless, his hands robotically began to collect his clothes from around the office. He routinely put on his shirt and then his pants, slipping on his shoes, and then sat for a second to contemplate his life. Then he stepped out of the room, stopping as the door closed behind him and not moving any further. Hidenori's secretary had gone back to her former position, silently crying._

_The two stood there quietly, not looking at each other. And then Sasori walked out in a daze._

_It was raining. An unusual occurrence in Suna. The streets were abandoned and it was slowly getting dark. His legs felt like led and he trudged through the streets like zombie, his red hair plastered to his head and hair, uncaring of the rain soaking him to the bone. His feet moved like dead weight and his arms were limp by his sides. His face was without emotion, unchanging, and only his eyes showed his turmoil. Like a puppet._

_When he returned home, it was beyond dark and he collapsed onto a chair at the table and stared blankly at the wall. His eyes drifted towards the newspaper and he blinked, life coming back to him as he caught sight of something that suddenly appeared. In the background, the grandfather clock chimed midnight as he read the contents of the personal ad._

'_We will deliver vengeance, on your behalf.'_

"_Rengoku Shoujo," he murmured._

_Finding a piece of paper, he tremblingly wrote down Hidenori's name and slipped it into an envelope, writing the address on the front, not even knowing if that was required. Then he stumbled outside and threw it into the unused mailbox. When he moved back inside, he froze and stared at the young girl sitting on the chair he had just vacated, holding a black straw doll._

"_W-who are you?" he choked out._

"_I am Ai," she stared unblinkingly at him._

"_Are you Rengoku Shoujo?" he asked hesitantly._

_Ai tilted her head, blonde hair following her movement._

"_Yes. You summoned me. Take this."_

_He took the straw doll in confusion._

"_If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must pull the red string. He will be ferried immediately to Hell. However, once I have delivered the revenge, I must have you make restitution to me. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. Your soul will also fall into Hell, forever wandering in pain and suffering. Well, that's after you die."_

_Sasori stared at the doll before coming closer, dropping to his knees in front of her. She merely stared with unblinking red eyes._

"_You swear?" he whispered. "You'll make sure he's gone forever, and he'll never touch me again? You'll really make the pain g-go away?" his voice cracked, and after all these years of refusing to cry, especially in front of Hidenori, tears spilled out and he leaned his head against her knees as he sobbed._

_He was surprised when he felt a small hand gently touch his head, and he looked at her with teary eyes, even more surprised to see a glimmer of sorrow in her red eyes._

"_Do you promise to make him disappear?" he asked breathily, looking up at her in almost worshipful hope._

"_I promise," she murmured, stroking his head gently, almost motherly. That made him crack even more and he nearly tossed himself at her, as he clutched onto the front of her kimono with his slim hands, hands Hidenori always liked to comment on, and sobbed against her, reveling in the feel of her stroking hands and comforting embrace. It was the first time in years he had allowed anyone to touch him and enjoyed it as well._

"_I'll make him suffer, my poor child. Just pull the string and I will grant you vengeance," her soft voice murmured into his ear._

_He took the hand that was clutching the doll as well, away from Ai and stared at it mesmerizingly._

"_Pull…the string. I don't care anymore. I want everything to go away. I just want it all to stop! I'm already in hell!"_

_Ai took his other hand and moved it to the scarlet string. Sasori didn't hesitate and pulled it from the straw doll's neck with her. He wished he hadn't though. Not because he didn't want to send Hidenori to Hell, but because he didn't want Ai to leave him so soon._

_And because her emotions had been dead for so long and had been waiting to spill over at any time, she yielded to his silently pleading eyes and allowed herself to stay, cradling the teen's head on her lap. When she pulled his head up and hugged it close her chest, he closed his eyes and savored the feeling, wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing tightly, crying as he sought her touch and comfort he'd never had. His head tilted towards her affectionately, reverently offering himself and blindly wanting to keep her with him. He felt soft, reassuring lips caress his forehead and then suddenly his head was lying on the chair, and he was alone once more, with a scarlet string twirled around his nimble fingers that lay limp against the floor._

_He laughed hysterically, dissolving into another crying fit that was in between relief and pain. The song Ai's beautiful voice sung to him as she'd comforted him echoed in the empty house, even after her absence._

_When will the sakura flowers bloom?  
They bloom when they are in their mountain homes_

_When will the sakura flowers smell fragrant?  
When t__he laughing child of seven plays_

_When will the__ sakura flowers dance?  
When the singing child of seven sleeps_

_When will the sakura flowers wilt?  
Wh__en the dead child of seven rises_

_Why do lovely flowers bloom from the cherry tree?  
__Children of seven, waking, smile at the_ _sun._

_Why do fragrant blossoms __stir in the mountain air?  
__Children of seven, laughing, run through the woods._

_Why do crimson branches dance for the village streets?  
__Children of seven, singing, call down the wind._

_Why do wilting flowers fall from the cherry tree?  
__Children of seven, dying, to wake once more._

_When Enma Ai would encounter Yakushi Kabuto years later, she would recall a heartbreaking red-haired teen that pleaded for her to take away his pain and save him from his hell._

Started 8/14/11 –Completed 8/14/11

A/n: It's been a long time, eh? I've recovered interest since re-watching the first season on Netflix and _finally_ finding a complete download of the third season (the fansubbers I'd been following before practically gave up on translating the third season as the episodes were being released). Now that the whole third season is already out and various fansubbers have worked on it, I was able to grab a torrent that had the whole season. And now I'm already thinking about that sequel I thought I was going to forget about…

As for Sasori, these days I've gained a more greater liking for him than I had before (I liked him back then too, but not as much to flesh out his character in fics). Hence, why I'm glad I didn't kill him off on my last chapter and was able to expand his role in this new one (though I feel bad for what I put him through –damn, I'm getting morbid these days…). I've even made the Sandaime Kazekage into a bad guy, and I suddenly hate him unreasonably because of his role, when it's not even real/canon (sweatdrops).

The song at the end is a combo of the English translation of the original Japanese song, Sakura Uta, and the English Dub version, Children of Seven.

**And of course, my new poll! Naruto fans answer it please. I'll have samples for fics on my next chapter for Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden update.**

Previous Chapter:

Client: Konan  
Target: Zetsu  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Murai Kotoki  
Target: Ono Takabayashi  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Ono Takabayashi  
Target: Murai Kotoki  
Status: Sent to Hell first.

Client: Deidara  
Target: Konan  
Status: Fulfilled

This Chapter:

Client: Kakuzu  
Target: Deidara  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Hidan  
Target: Kakuzu  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Sasori  
Target: Hidenori (Sandaime Kazekage)  
Status: Fulfilled


	12. Longing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a rumor of a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: No, not for this one. Maybe in the sequel, but things are mostly platonic or just hints.  
A/n: Poll's closed!

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai**  
_Chapter Twelve: __Doukei (Longing)_

_He dully stayed in that position after awhile and even after he'd calmed down, not moving and frozen in grief and numbness. Then Sasori blinked back tears as he sat on his knees, slowly upturning his head to stare at the ceiling blankly. He thought of something and wondered if Ai would do it for him._

"_Ai-sama, can you hear me? May I have a favor? Please…take his soul, but give me his body. I…I want to use it like all those times he used mine. I…I want to desecrate it like he desecrated my body!" Sasori staggered to his feet, screaming to the ceiling now._

_He flinched. "Gomen, gomen, gomen," he repeated dazedly. "I didn't mean to scream at you, Ai-sama. I wasn't screaming at you. I would never scream at you. Ai-sama…Ai-sama."_

_Sasori shook his head and moved slowly to the bathroom, lethargically splashing water onto his face before trailing off numbly into his room. He stiffened in shock and froze at the sight of Hidenori lying on his bed, before his face twisted into an ugly look of furious rage. His whole body shook with anger and his lips twisted into a snarl, but when that man didn't move or speak, he tentatively walked over. _

_He was obviously dead._

_The teen backed into the wall and stared, before he started laughing in relief, tears alternately streaming from his eyes. He slid down the door and sat against it, clutching at his head as he had another crying fit, less hysterical but the relief filling him was also suffocating. And the pain of everything he'd gone through, he remembered and lingered through his body and his mind._

_His hands had gone from clutching at his head to clutching at himself, as he wrapped his arms around himself in a desperate embrace, still crying and laughing in hysteria._

"_He's gone, he's finally gone. He's finally away from me and never coming back…" he sobbed._

_But it was over. It was finally over…_

"Why…why didn't you ever kill him yourself?" Itachi cut in.

Sasori blinked and suddenly realized he'd been lost in memories, and that he _had_ ended up telling the younger man how he'd come to contact Ai anyways.

"I didn't want to touch him," Sasori muttered darkly. "It's a silly thing. Really, it was. But I just didn't want to touch him. I swore to myself since the first time he touched me that I would _never_ willingly touch him, not unless he was dead."

"But now you ended up with his body. What did you end up doing with it?" Itachi was curious.

"My prized puppet…" Sasori murmured, with a fond smile that held more than a bit of vindication as well.

Itachi couldn't help his eyes widening, but he said nothing and kept the rest of his face stoic, as was usual.

"Was it then you left Suna?"

"Yes, yes. I…"

_Sasori reached out and tried to touch the corpse of the man who had abused him all these years, but when his fingertips were about to touch it…he stopped and his hand shook. He quickly backed away and practically glued himself to the door, staring in horrified fascination and still a little bit of fear at the body._

"_Sorry, Ai-sama, so sorry. Even though he's dead, I still can't bring myself to touch him," he muttered, slowly rocking himself. He didn't want to be ungrateful, but still the thought of touching Hidenori made him cringe._

_He closed his eyes, missing the lights flickering and turning off before turning back on. When he opened his eyes, he blinked in confusion to see Hidenori's body gone and a small scroll on top of his bed, a familiar flame-crest emblazoned as a seal in the middle._

_He staggered to his bed and grabbed the scroll, staring at it expressionlessly before lying down on his bed in exhaustion and now choosing to stare off to the side vacantly._

"_Sasori, if you're still awake, I'm home," his grandmother called out distantly, from the front of the house. He didn't answer and kept staring off, only closing his eyes and feigning sleep when Chiyo opened his door silently to check in on him. His eyes opened once more when she closed the door and let him be._

_When he was sure she was finally asleep, he quietly crept out of his room and headed to his private workroom, locking the door. He single-mindedly started to rearrange it, before he started onto his work, ignoring the passing of the hours. He worked and worked, unheeding of the numbing pain of his hands or of the strain of his eyes, only continuing to carve. His hands delicately painted each of his new masterpieces, until he focused on his wall._

_He created a large palate of paint to begin his mural, mindlessly working and unknowing of the time reaching midday outside of the tiny room he was making a shrine out of. Tiny figurines, puppets, and engraved wooden platforms showcased only one person –Ai._

_The mural he'd begun was a multitude of Ai blends, sad gazes all in different angles, and red eyes gazing soulfully in every direction, with the painting stretching from one end to the other._

_The Ai in the middle was nearly finished; he only needed to add a bit of color on her face. As he did that, it mimicked crying and he paused, his own glazed eyes tearing._

"_You would cry for me when your eyes shed tears for no one? Why am I special, my princess? Why would you do so much for me, who is no one but a puppet making puppets?" his smiled brokenly at the painted image._

"_Because I wish to, my puppet master," her soft voice echoed hauntingly through the room._

"_Sasori, are you in there?" Chiyo's voice was muffled through his door._

"_Hai, baa-chan. I'm working," he answered back distractedly._

"…_Alright then. Have you any idea where Kazekage-sama is? He hasn't been seen since last night. I thought you might know something, since you usually visit Kazekage-sama often."_

"_No. I have no idea," he answered softly._

'_He's somewhere in Hell,' he spoke in his head._

_She left soon after and he began to finish up. By the time he was gone, it was dark once more. He hummed the song she'd sung to him over and over, differently from the eerie silence he'd worked through in the beginning, though he'd clung to the second part of the song more. Afterwards, he'd finished setting up the room and walked out, locking it with no other way to get in but his key, the seal he'd placed on the room assuring that._

_He pocketed the key and went back into his room, patiently writing out two scrolls. He pocketed those aside the key and walked out. He noted a party seeming to be at the center in one of the homes he was passing by, and was about to walk passed it when a figure inside caught sight of him and rushed out to stop him._

"_Hey, little Sasori! Join us for a little bit," seemingly déjà vu, Nagi once again called out to him._

_He hesitated and the weight of the scrolls and key pressed against him glaringly, but his mind flashed back to all those times Hidenori had held him back from socializing with anyone but him, and had refused to let him get closer to anyone other than the Kazekage. Eyes darkening in remembrance, he masked it with a serene smile and eyes closed to his companion._

"_Sure."_

_Surprised but pleased, Nagi waited at the entrance for Sasori to come over, before leading him inside._

"_Karura's been asking about you, you know? She's been worried," his fellow red-head noted casually._

"_Has she? I'm sorry to worry her. Congratulations again on your engagement," Sasori said with a little more warmth than he had the first time._

"_Thanks again. Anyways, that means you have to see her before you head off again. Otherwise, she'll pout at me the whole night for missing you," Nagi teased._

"_I'll be sure to see Karura-san to ease her mind then," Sasori smiled a little more genuinely than he'd been prone to._

_Nagi led him to the main group after that, where Karura was mostly with. For the first time, Sasori enjoyed himself, just hanging around others and not holing himself up somewhere with his puppets. But again, his burdens were pressing against his side in stark reminder of the tasks he still had to do._

"_Nagi-sempai, I have to leave now. I have a favor to ask though," he tapped the man's shoulder._

"_So soon? Oh, alright. What favor you need, huh little Sasori?" Nagi ginned at him, arm slung around his shoulder._

"_May I kiss Karura-san?" he asked quietly._

_Those around and had heard started catcalling while Nagi's eyebrows flew up. Karura was nearby and heard the request, a light blush decorating her face._

"_Huh, uh, what?" Nagi was more than a bit startled and caught off guard by the favor._

"_I would like my first female kiss to be with someone I trust," he answered simply._

"_First female kiss, eh?" he teased. Nagi's grin turned a little awkward. "I suppose that's a good reason. I guess, since I'm not really all that bothered by it, what with it being you. Uh, I'm not really the one you should ask though."_

_Sasori turned to the blonde woman, smiling gently. "May I, Karura-san?"_

"_Sure, Sasori-kun," she smiled delicately, her voice as kind and sweet as he'd last remembered hearing it._

_But he missed the soft, haunting voice of his Ai._

_He leaned over and kissed the older woman firmly, politely keeping his mouth closed. He pulled back after a moment, giving a small smile to her gratefully._

"_I think, to make it fair, that I should kiss you as well, Nagi-sempai," he smoothly said next, catching Nagi off guard again and causing more catcalls and whistles._

_Karura giggled beside him and Nagi turned flustered._

"_Uh, nah, that's okay, Sasori. I don't swing that –"_

_Before he could finish, Sasori leaned forward and determinedly pressed his mouth against the older man's, closing his eyes. A flash of Hidenori's face went through his head, and then he was pressing up against Nagi more forcefully in response to the image. His tongue snaked into Nagi's, swiping in aggressively and making his already startled sempai instinctively respond before Nagi froze in shock and stood still._

_He pulled away, breathing heavily and inwardly upset at his loss of control, though outwardly he was calm and smiling as serenely as always. He nodded politely to his hosts._

"_Arigato, Karura-san, Nagi-sempai. I must go now. Thank you again for your hospitality."_

_He left amongst scattered leftover catcalls, whistles, and murmurings._

"_Hoho, I bet he asked Karura for a kiss more so he could kiss you, Nagi~" he heard Baki drunkenly tease the other man. "Now that was some kiss, compared to Karura's!"_

"_Shut up, you," Nagi's voice sounded embarrassed. "Bah, our little Sasori's suddenly not so shy anymore, ne Karura?" he sounded a bit proud though._

_With a small smile, Sasori finally made it out of the building._

_He walked with a purpose through the abandoned streets of a nightly Suna, heading towards the Kazekage Residence. He snuck in and easily made it to Hidenori's office, seeing his now older secretary loyally working late._

"_Haruka-san," he murmured._

_The older lady looked up and saw him, smiling gently._

"_Sasori-kun, you're up late. Is there something I can do for you?"_

"_There is something I need to put into the…private vaults of the Kazekage," he murmured._

_Haruka's smile faltered._

"_Gomen, Sasori-kun. But no one is allowed…" she trailed off as he placed the scroll in front of her with a quiet click._

_Having bent over, he hadn't meant for his shirt to dip low and the black-flame crest to show. Haruka froze and stared, before her body slumped._

"_Gomen, gomen, Sasori-kun," she said in a low voice. "I should have done that first, before you had to. If I had been a little more forceful, a little more louder about him…you wouldn't have had to suffer all these years."_

_Sasori froze, though he had an idea that she knew something of what had been going on behind the door of the Kazekage's office, especially after catching her teary eyes looking right into his yesterday as Hidenori had momentarily slipped out of his office and Sasori lay numbly on that table and refusing to move._

"_I would understand it if you hated me," she continued quietly._

_He remembered her red face, the broken arm the one time she had spoken back against Hidenori when she first found out, though she hadn't known he knew. And he knew no one would have listened to her. And one word out of her lips and she would have been ruined and made a liar. So he just shook his head and gently pushed the scroll closer to her._

"_Kazekage-sama would like to have this put into his vaults. It's his personal notes concerning his successor," Sasori replied with instead._

_Haruka turned her stare to it. "…A forgery?" she whispered._

_He didn't answer._

"_I won't say anything," she continued to whisper, hand reaching out to grab the scroll determinedly._

"_And this key. I would be grateful if you were to keep this safe for me…When the time comes, you'll know when to give it away. Until then, please safeguard it and keep it secret," he handed over the key, chain already looped in._

_She took it unwaveringly, straightforwardly taking the chain with both hands and putting it around her head and letting it hang around her neck. She put it under her shirt and nodded to him._

"_I will just take a second for this, in the Kazekage's office," Sasori showed the other scroll, and walked away without another glance or word behind._

_Heading for the desk, he searched for the hidden seal passed down and known only to the Kazekage. And to Sasori, of course. He located it and sent a shock of his chakra through, slipping the scroll in, with it passing through the wood and disappearing inch by inch until it was gone from sight and sealed in._

_When he came back out, Haruka was nowhere to be seen. He travelled back to his home and slipped into his room without alerting his grandmother, before he began to shove his things into scrolls and bags in a mad rush, eyes suddenly wild and movements jerky._

"_**You'll never be able to leave Suna so long as I'm alive."**_

_Hidenori was dead and there was nothing to keep him there._

_He quickly saw Nagi, Karura, and Baki's faces in his mind._

_He'd already said his goodbyes._

_It wasn't long before Sasori was hurriedly rushing out of his home, out of Suna, and into the desert. He ran freely, a mad grin starting to stretch across his face._

"_I'm free. I'm out of that hellhole and I'm finally free!" he shouted, running and taking a leap in his run for freedom._

_It was the first time in years he'd felt so alive._

"And so sparked the Third Shinobi World War, with Sunagakure searching for their missing, beloved Sandaime Kazekage. Your forged scroll was what made Sabaku no Nagi the Yondaime Kazekage, wasn't it?" Itachi inquired.

Sasori smiled calmly. "He was already a top contender. I just merely made it assured."

"I see," the Uchiha murmured.

"Itachi-kun, I think it's time I finally go to see Ai-sama," Sasori said suddenly, longing clear in his voice. "I want to see her. I'm…done. I just want to be by her side now. You can handle Hidan on your own, can't you? Just use Tobi."

Itachi nodded, though inwardly he flinched. No one other than him knew that Tobi was actually Uchiha Madara, but he would not fail his Hell Princess.

"She's in Konoha, or will be back there soon," Itachi informed him. Sasori stood up suddenly and Itachi blinked in surprise. "You are heading there now?"

"Yes. I think I would like to leave and go to her now," the older man closed his eyes peacefully.

Sasori gave him an acknowledging nod and left him, with Itachi secretly wondering how on earth he would handle Madara. Hidan, he was sure, could be handled –especially since it was now likely the man wouldn't mind going to Hell. But Madara…

* * *

Naruto coolly watched Tsunade's inauguration, mindful of some of the stares frequently being directed towards her. It seemed, while she was gone, that the news of her being Jigoku Shoujo had quickly spread to the entire village, instead of those who were in the know by using her services, the small group who'd found out through Gaara, and the jounin collaborated investigation.

"Ah, Naruto-san. Can you send someone to Hell for me?" a vaguely familiar voice asked her, and she turned to see a girl she remembered from the Academy called Ami.

"No," Naruto answered indifferently before turning back to watch Tsunade.

"Why not?" the girl fumed, the girls by her side fidgeting in fright and worry their 'leader' would make her irritable.

"The request must be made formally, as all have in the past and those in the future must," Naruto intoned stoically, her freezing blue eyes bleeding red and terrifying the group.

"A-ah, okay. I got it," the girl squeaked and left quickly, the others following just as fast.

Naruto's eyes trailed after them, though her gaze strayed to one of their group, instead of the leader.

That night, she waited and just as she thought, Souka Fuki sought her out.

"I hate Ami. She always thinks she's the leader and bosses us around like she's the only one who matters," Fuki spat out.

"Take this," and she handed the doll and spoke her words.

Fuki just smiled grimly and pulled the string.

When she returned to her home, she was inwardly amused to see Reiji sprawled all over her couch, Yugito curled up like a cat on the foot of her bed, and the unexpected addition of a familiar red-head perched serenely on her windowsill.

"Sasori, I didn't expect to see you already. Perhaps I am not so omnipotent after all," Naruto noted unperturbedly.

"Can I come with you now, Ai-chan? Will you take me with you? I want to go with you, Ai-chan. Please let me be with you," Sasori's voice was strangely childish.

Reiji let out a loud snore, which startled her slightly. Sasori looked at her in amusement, before once again looking at her pleading eyes that held a deep longing. She walked closer to him, threading a hand through his red hair. He tilted his head towards her touch, eyes closed blissfully.

"I love you, Ai-chan," Sasori leaned up and gave her a childish peck in affection.

"My poor child," she murmured familiarly.

With surprising strength, she lifted the grown man into her arms and carried him to her closet and to her twilight home. With each step, Sasori grew smaller and younger in her arms, until he was a young child again.

"Ai-sama," Senju Hashirama greeted, eyes dipping to the sleepy boy in her arms before he looked back to her face.

"Shodai," she greeted back stoically.

The First Hokage signaled to his brother and Tobirama appeared and grinned liberally at her.

"Oi, Naru-Ai!"

She visibly rolled her eyes, ignoring the new nickname.

"Wasn't he a grown guy?" Tobirama commented casually, glancing at the boy she held.

"Hai…after nine days, he will be back to normal," she loosely explained.

"Why nine days?" Hashirama asked, curious about Sasori's new circumstance.

"He is five years old, the age in which Kaguya Hidenori damaged him. In nine days, he will be fifteen –the age in which he took control of that damage," she detailed a little more. "It is nine days where he will be able to live a missing childhood that he could not have before."

"You're very…fond of this one," Hashirama noted.

"I am…partial to Sasori," she admitted, though her voice was ever unchanging. But she didn't elaborate and they didn't inquire any more, since she stopped speaking.

"I will be putting him to sleep, and granting his last wish," she declared solemnly.

"What's that?" Tobirama was curious again.

"To see Hidenori's torture."

Hashirama looked up in surprise. "You'll let the child see that?"

"He was never a normal child," and she stopped talking again, disappearing into her room.

"Damn it, I'm bored," Orochimaru's voice sounded off somewhere. "I hate this and I'm bored."

"You said that already," Tobirama snickered.

"Because I'm bored! Why the hell do I have to turn this wheel for? What purpose does this serve?" Orochimaru asked irritably.

When the others continued to mind their business and ignore him, he huffed angrily and exclaimed again.

"I'm bored!"

Started 8/18/11 –Completed 8/19/11

A/n: Part II and the last of the Sasori chapters. So, soon I'll be starting what I call the 'Konoha Hell Sendings' arc, and I'll be going into Wanyuudo, Ichimoku Ren, and Honne-Onna's replacements. Also, don't forget that though I'll choose whoever, that doesn't mean I won't also add on as I feel like (plus there's also Kikuri and Yamawaro I have to account for, though I'm debating whether to keep Kikuri as is or what).

**And of course, my poll! Naruto fans answer it please. I'll have samples for fics in Yare, Yare! Naruko Gaiden chapter 7. Also, a little disappointed at the lack of response last chapter. Please review!**

Client: Souka Fuki  
Target: Ami  
Status: Fulfilled  
(actual canon characters –two of the girls who'd bullied Sakura)


	13. Distrust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a rumor of a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: I don't know. I don't really think it'll be the main part anyway.  
A/n: Hell begins.

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai**  
_Chapter Thirteen: Fushin (Distrust)_

"There is an ominous feeling in the air," Hashirama murmured.

Tobirama nodded in agreement, staring off into the red skies of their new home.

"Or it could be that Jigoku Shoujo is here and we're still not used to the idea of being near her all the time, considering we lived in horror of her when we were alive," Orochimaru yawned, refusing to turn the wheel and lazily lying down beside it, letting his legs dangle over the waters.

"I'm tempted to slam the sliding door at your head," Tobirama deadpanned, considering that Orochimaru had left it opened and was lying through the opening, rather than kept it closed all the time as Naruto's grandmother had.

"Quiet," Naruto ordered softly, hearing them even though she was in another room with the door closed.

They immediately shut up and she continued to thread her hand through little Sasori's hair, as she sat next to him on her knees. The futon he was on was large, enough to dwarf his small body. Frowning to herself at his shivering, she clambered over him to his other side and pulled him close, cuddling him in comfort.

"Why do lovely flowers bloom from the cherry tree? Children of seven, waking, smile at the sun," she started singing softly.

She placed a kiss on his feverish forehead, letting him have dreams of nightmares.

_Hidenori laughed, smiling at the others. __Inwardly, he sneered. The Council were all fools and annoying to boot. And as for that Sabaku no Nagi…Tch, he'd always thought that man was irritating. A cocky upstart, too young to have the position he had on the Council, and too damned popular._

_Even his precious little one seemed to like him._

_All this talk around that that brat was going to be the next Kazekage further made his hackles rise. Even if Sabaku was number one choice for everyone, he'd rot in hell first before letting that brat take over._

"_Rot in Hell first, eh? Bold choice," an old man muttered from the corner of the room._

"_Completely right, Wanyuudo," a younger man with only one eye showing spoke cheerily. He sat next to Chiyo, who seemed to not even notice his presence for some reason._

"_Ichimoku Ren, I think it's time," a beautiful lady in a geisha outfit, the sash around her waist tied at the front, signifying she was a prostitute._

_He frowned and was about to speak, when he noticed a familiar figure next to the woman._

"_Honne-Onna," a five year old Sasori tugged at the woman's kimono. "I want to go home."_

"_Hai, Sasori-kun," this Honne-Onna murmured, taking the hand that was tugging at her and leading him out of the meeting room._

_Hidenori stood up abruptly, not noticing that no one had even noticed him leaving._

"_Sasori!" he snapped. "Where are you going with that woman? You! Who are you?"_

_When he caught up __to them after a lot of twists and turns, which boggled him because the Kazekage Residence –the part that catered to ninja matters –wasn't that confusing to travel through, Sasori was alone and the strange woman nowhere to be seen._

"_Who was that woman, Sasori?" he scowled, touching the boy's shoulder. He smiled, seeing the nostalgic form. "Mm, I haven't seen you like this in years, my precious little one. I miss it," he licked his lips, eager to touch the henged form of his lover._

_Sasori turned slowly to look at him, tilting his head._

"_Hidenori-sama…go to Hell."_

_Furious, he slapped the boy hard, only to jerk away when 'Sasori' collapsed into wooden pieces like an unfinished puppet._

"_Is this your idea of a joke, Sasori? It isn't funny! Stop it now and I won't punish you too much tonight," he yelled, glancing around him and just noticing how oddly dark the hallway seemed to be._

"_Hidenori-sama."_

_He looked up ahead and saw Sasori as he was now, the teen staring at him from the end of the hallway._

"_Good boy," he murmured approvingly. "I was just thinking in the meeting about cutting it loose, so I could come see you tonight. I was hoping to wind down and have a little fun with you, Sasori."_

_He strode closer and roughly pressed his lips against Sasori's, biting the teen's lower lip harshly as punishment for the teen's joking around earlier, the taste of rust and salt leaking into his mouth as he licked at the spilled blood._

_He leaned more against Sasori, pushing him into the wall. When they started actually sinking through it, he pulled away quickly and glanced up, eyes widening as he realized the wall had become like quicksand and was pulling them in, through it. Struggling against it, Sasori suddenly wrapped his arms around him in a vice grip and started helping to pull him through._

"_What are you doing, Sasori?" he screamed angrily._

_But when he looked down, it was Ichimoku Ren who was holding onto him, a cruel smile on his lips as his one eye shone maliciously._

"_So…the iron that is so precious to you…how would you like it if it was burning as hot as Hell and burning you from the inside out?" Ichimoku Ren grinned._

_And they were through the wall and into the streets of Sunagakure, the usual sands of the desert turning into his Iron Sand. Ichimoku Ren disappeared and Hidenori was left falling to his hands and knees, landing on the Iron Sand floor, screaming again –this time in pain, as his own Iron Sand started burning through his skin._

_He started to gather chakra, hoping to use it on himself to travel on top of the Iron Sand like traveling on trees and water. However, it didn't seem to be working._

"_No good, young man," Wanyuudo shook his head in pity, sitting calmly on a nearby wheelbarrow. "This isn't your world anymore. Neither your control over Iron Sand or using chakra, unless we allow it, will work."_

"_You have no control in this world," Honne-Onna appeared, standing in front of him and unbothered by the insufferably hot Iron Sand beneath them all._

_Ignoring the__m, Hidenori forced himself to stand up and start running, taking off through the streets of Suna. He felt his Iron Sand burning through to the soles of his feet, but he wasn't going to stop and focus on it, losing himself to the pain._

_He ran into Ichimoku Ren, who clucked his tongue in disappointment. Honne-Onna appeared next to him, on his right, and then Wanyuudo came to his left._

"_You heard Ojou," Honne-Onna murmured._

"_She said she wanted it to be extremely painful," Ichimoku Ren nodded._

"_Then we'll have to make this excruciating," Wanyuudo finished._

_Honne-Onna held up a hand. "I hear your Iron Sand is so revered, partly because it can form any weapon whatsoever, right?" Iron Sand flowed from the ground and started forming a shape in her hand, a naginata forming as she immediately gripped it._

_Ichimoku Ren formed a katana, glancing fondly at it. Wanyuudo stayed quiet, his weapon of choice a whip._

"_Brace yourself," Honne-Onna warned, face flashing into half bone. The smile on her face said she didn't really care if he did. Then the demon woman and the younger man started stabbing him repeatedly, with the deceivingly kind-looking man adding a whiplash every so often in between pauses._

_Unable to escape, the skin on his feet was starting to burn through, his shoes already gone. He could feel the Iron Sand burning through to his bone, and the Iron Sand weapons they attacked him with added more pain, also as heated as the Iron Sand beneath him._

_Jerking away and hoping to try to get away from them, he was stopped by Sasori suddenly appearing and grabbing onto his arm. But it was only the teen's torso and he was wooden like a puppet, eyes wide in a manic expression. Puppet arms held down his feet and wrapped around his legs, another Puppet Sasori had grabbed his waist on the other side from the first Puppet Sasori, and he was starting to feel a burning on his tongue._

"_Blood's got iron in it too, right?" Ichimoku Ren noted nonchalantly to the others._

_The blood he'd licked earlier stabbed into his tongue and he could feel it ripping in half. He screamed again. Falling back, he felt himself burn further as more of him touched the heated Iron Sand. He glanced in pain to the side, watching a petite girl walking slowly towards him, her beautiful stoic face watching him intensely with blood-red eyes. The skies above Suna were a similar blood-red, reflecting on the sandy buildings behind her and looking like a hellish backdrop. He couldn't help himself, even in pain. He leered at her. If he lived through this, Sasori could have a friend…_

_Ichimoku Ren hid his sneer of disgust._

"_You know why you're here, right?" the one-eyed man asked stoically._

_Hidenori glared pitifully at him, spitting blood at him._

_Honne-Onna scrunched up her nose in revulsion. "Your 'precious little one' got tired of you. You've hurt him too many times, Kaguya Hidenori."_

"_Do you understand this?" Wanyuudo asked last._

"_Sasori is __**mine**__ to do whatever I see fit!" Hidenori snarled. "I decide what happens regarding him. I __**own**__ him!"_

"_You heard him, Ojou," Honne-Onna narrowed her eyes at the man._

_The girl who had been so far away was suddenly right in front of him, her minions crowding in around him as they grouped in a circle around Hidenori._

"_O pitiful shadow of darkness, thy actions cause men pain and suffering. Thy soul is drowning in sinful karma."_

_Hidenori tried one last time to run away, thwarted by the puppet limbs._

"_How would you like to try dying this once?"_

_He awoke on a small wooden boot, being ferried by the girl that had been the last sight of his life. He sneered._

"_This doesn't change anything, you know," he chuckled mirthlessly. "What? I'm gone, so what. Even in Hell, I'll be haunting Sasori for the rest of his life! Even in death, my hold over him will never be gone! Sasori will be mine for the rest of his life! He'll never be free!"_

_He laughed heartlessly, uncontrollably, all the way until they'd passed through the torii and into Hell._

_Unnoticeably, Enma Ai's hands clenched around the oar that ferried the boat._

Naruto was jolted from her thoughts as she heard a familiar ping coming from outside the room. As she walked out of the room, walking through the hallway to the living room, where her computer resided, a series of ping noises started occurring. Her newest companions came into view, all three of them staring at her computer.

"You have a message…several of them, it seems," Hashirama muttered in apprehension.

More pings.

"Maybe it's broken," Orochimaru offered. "It is an old ass computer."

This time, Tobirama really did slam the sliding door on Orochimaru. Except, since the ex-missing-nin was halfway sitting up, it slammed into his cheek instead of his head, and Orochimaru flew to the side and hit the wall.

"Don't mind him, Naru-Ai," Tobirama said cheerfully. "He's senile."

She ignored him and the other two, staring at her lit up computer.

"Senile…" Orochimaru muttered, twitching on the floor. "All three of you are older than me…"

"I died when I was 34," Tobirama grinned.

"I died when I was 36," Hashirama rolled his eyes.

"We died young so it doesn't count. You died an old geezer," Tobirama stuck out his tongue.

Orochimaru hmphed angrily, glancing curiously at Naruto, trying to be sly about it. The two Hokage didn't bother to hide their looks.

"…I died as a 14 year old. I am approximately around 400 years old," Naruto intoned without change to the inflection in her voice.

The three sweatdropped, though inwardly gaped at her age…both at how young she'd died and how old she was currently.

"Looking good for 400 years old," Orochimaru nervously laughed.

"Y-yeah, better than Orochi-teme," Tobirama laughed just as nervously.

She went back to ignoring them.

"Hashi, Tobi. You two will investigate half of the clients. Orochimaru, take the other half."

Orochimaru grumbled under his breath. "Why do I have to get half by myself?"

Naruto shot him a look and he quieted. "I will go see to the first client."

She disappeared. Hashirama stared at the red skies solemnly while his brother hunched down and turned his stare at the computer.

"I can feel it, Tobirama. Our old home…the village is so filled with hatred and anger…they've become so instilled down to the very roots of Konoha," Hashirama said quietly.

Tobirama sighed while Orochimaru stayed quiet, looking back at his former home in contemplation. The two Hokage disappeared and Orochimaru followed after, disappearing to the first client that made up the second half of the incoming requests.

* * *

The beginning of the start of the barrage of requests started with the growing distrust amongst Konohagakure. Everyone was looking at everyone. No one knew who was going to be sent to Hell next or who had what grudge.

No one knew who hated who.

That meant many of the people of the village were warily watching each other, eyes glaring with suspicions and mouths smiling in fake smiles, hiding guilt and doubt –depending on whoever.

"What full of hatred has Konoha become…" Kurenai murmured, hand idly tracing the area on her dress, where underneath was the black-flame crest.

Asuma sighed and encircled her in his arms.

"I think…the village has always been like this, just not as obvious," Gai muttered unhappily.

"You're right, Gai. Konoha…Konoha's cursed or something. It has to be," Anko looked out the window with dark eyes.

"You know…I think the village's doomed. Tsunade is a fine woman and kunoichi, and she probably would have made a great Hokage at any other time. But not now…not when the village is like this," Ibiki said solemnly.

"She became Hokage at the wrong time…she became Hokage when it's too late for the village, and there is nothing she can do about it," Hayate sighed, pouring another shot for himself and then another round for the others.

"We're so fucked," Anko curled up and clutched at her head, so unlike herself. Then again, the others were unlike themselves as well.

Kakashi merely stared out the window and stayed quiet, face grave.

"Hatake Kakashi," a familiar haunting voice spoke.

Everyone there flinched and turned at once to the girl who had suddenly appeared in their midst. She stared blankly at the gray-haired jounin, who stood up on unsteady legs and followed after her, mindful of the stares at their back.

Sasuke and Sakura were already waiting at the end of the hallway. When they got together, they all followed after Naruto, who quietly led them off. The three of them traded wary looks, but said nothing and continued to follow. They reached her home, where she led them all the way to her closet confusingly. They understood immediately once they stepped through, suddenly in a place with red skies and a traditional Japanese cottage a little ways away.

"This is my home," Naruto murmured. "Come."

At the cottage, Naruto turned to them.

"I am Jigoku Shoujo. This is now known. As your fellow jounin have noted, Tsunade will not be able to handle Konoha in her term. Not this Konoha," Naruto closed her eyes briefly. "She would have been a good Hokage…she is, even now. And she will handle the crisis as best as anyone could in her situation. However…

"There is no hope for Konoha," Naruto stated it as fact, like it was final.

Sasuke's eyes widened and Sakura gasped. Kakashi only nodded, having understood that after the jounin had just been talking about it.

"The village is too far gone and Tsunade has become the leader of it, when there will be absolutely nothing she can do to control the chaos. She was thrust into a position of obsolete power, where Hokage means nothing when hatred overrules all sense. So now the incoming storm must be weathered."

The three hesitantly nodded, showing that they were listening.

"My duty is to ferry these souls to Hell, no matter what. With Konoha on its way to its own Hell, I will be forced to send them all. It was easier for me to continue my duty with no assistants…at first. However, especially with the coming storm, the rising tide will come and I will need help in collecting souls. You all have read Shibata Hajime's book, have you not?"

The three nodded, starting to get a sense of where she was going. All of them this time had wide eyes. Sakura, though, strangely seemed to even look excited. Her green eyes darkened and she leaned forward, unconsciously eager.

"Ojou," Sakura started, surprising the other two. Naruto merely blinked. "If you are asking what I think you are, I accept and will follow you for eternity."

Naruto walked forward, standing in front of the girl. A familiar kimono appeared in her hands, folded neatly.

"This belonged to Honne-Onna's. Her name in life had been Tsuyu, if you remember. She told me to hand it to her replacement, in remembrance of her for myself. Wear this in honor of her and know you are not expected to be her actual 'replacement' and you are still Sakura, and I will not expect you to be Honne-Onna."

Sakura nodded and took it with both hands, bowing her head over them. Naruto stepped back with a hum in approval, quickly running her hands through the girl's hair.

"I'm not quite fond of the color pink. A gift, if you will," Naruto gave a rare quirk of a smile.

Sakura's bubblegum pink hair had turned a darker shade of red, becoming more candy apple. She gave a wry smile back, toying with a lock of her new hair and examining it in fascination.

Sasuke's eyes were riveted, first shocked at Sakura and then determined as he continued watching. He stepped forward when it was his turn, slightly bowing his head as well.

"Ojou," he murmured, silently giving his answer.

"This was Ichimoku Ren's," Naruto held up her old companion's pendant. "It is now yours. Though I am closer to Kakashi, as I was close to Ichimoku Ren…age-wise, you'd fit the younger age range," she teased both of them, though it was almost hard to tell with her voice so stoic and her face the same as well.

It was slipped around his neck and then Naruto was heading to Kakashi's, holding an old scarf.

"This was Wanyuudo's…my first companion," Naruto murmured fondly, gazing at it while it was laid out on her hands. "You may continue to wear your mask…but I would prefer for you to hide your face with this."

Kakashi reverently took it, wrapping it around his neck and then mouth, pulling down his mask afterwards. More of his face showed a bit, but the scarf hid his face quite well.

"The three of you are my new assistants…I have others in my service and I have a feeling Kikuri will be coming back soon. But for now, the three of you will come with me to face your first client."

And then Naruto turned and moved out, letting them follow her. Kakashi and Sasuke could battle out who would be the wagon later on…

Started 9/2/11 –Completed 9/2/11

A/n: Yes, shorter than the last two chapters (though not as much from the last chapter). And the three replacements aren't too original, _but_ as stated they're not the only ones. The others will continue to be used, so Itachi, etc. still have their importance to Naruto/Ai and roles. Kikuri will be separate, though I'm not sure Yamawaro will be. I'm already working on the sequel so look forward to that –it'll focus a lot on Gaara and his family. I won't put the sequel's summary out, as that would spoil the ending for this…but I will give a sneak preview. **Please review as I respond more to them, and there's a lack of people reviewing my Naruto fics when the numbers are quite high for reading them. And answer my poll please!**

_Jigoku Shoujo: Rengoku Suna (Hell Girl: Purgatory Suna)_

"Hey you, go to your room," Kankuro barked at the girl, who seemed to not hear him.

Gaara cut in, needing to speak to her before she disappeared.

"You'll go to Hell, you know," he spoke quietly, startling his family and teacher. He had to know if she did what he thought she did.

She slowly moved to look at him, still no life in her eyes.

"What is Hell anyway?" she spoke without emotion. "What if it's just a place inside of us, and there's no escaping it?"

His family and Baki watched silently, observing without cutting in and ruining the questioning.

"Who was he?" Gaara asked.

"My father," she surprisingly answered. "He was supposed to be my father. And he carelessly gave me to our Lord. For that, I will never forgive him and hope he's suffering in Hell."

"What are you two talking about?" Kankuro cut in rudely, getting irritated about the vague conversation.

Gaara ignored him. "Did you use it then? Hell Correspondence. And used Jigoku Shoujo to send your father to Hell?"

She smiled at him, once again a sad and crazed smile, before pushing aside her kimono and revealing a black-flame crest mark on her chest.

"This is a symbol of the covenant I made with her. It is a mark that will remind me every day of the fate that awaits me at the end."


	14. Chain Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a rumor of a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: I don't know. I don't really think it'll be the main part anyway.  
A/n: Hell begins.

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai**  
_Chapter Fourteen: Rensa (Chain Reaction)_

Naruto observed the woman, her three companions quietly beside her.

"Ojou…is she…" Sakura started hesitantly.

"You recognize her then?" Naruto murmured.

Sakura gazed sadly at the woman and nodded.

"Who is she?" Sasuke asked, while Kakashi sighed sorrowfully.

"Yamanaka Kourin," Naruto informed him. "The wife to Yamanaka Inoichi and mother to our Ino."

"Ojou…may I be the one to take this job?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

Naruto gazed at her before nodding. The other two nodded their assent as well and then Naruto was pulling the dazed woman into her red twilight world. There, Kourin's eyes widened at seeing all of them, shaking slightly at what she vaguely knew what was to come next.

"J-Jigoku…" Kourin couldn't finish, stuck on the idea of Hell. "…Naruto-sama…"

"Sakura," Naruto spoke quietly.

The girl flipped her sash and became a red straw doll, falling into Naruto's hands.

"Take this," she gave the woman the straw doll. "If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must pull the red string. He will be ferried immediately to Hell. However, once I have delivered the revenge, I must have you make restitution to me. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. Your soul will also fall into Hell, forever wandering in pain and suffering. Well, that's after you die."

Kourin blinked back tears, staring at the straw doll.

To the three newbies, they knew this from the book, but it was different actually witnessing it…being _a part_ of it…

"It hurts. Inside of me, there's this deep ache and I want to make it go away. I've tried everything, I tried to do whatever I could to make him happier. Why her…why her?"

"It is up to you now," Naruto murmured, transporting the woman back, red skies fading into a dark room.

"Ojou-sama, what do you want us to do now?" Kakashi looked to her.

"Sasuke, watch over her and Sakura. Kakashi, watch the target and investigate more into this," she directed them, before looking sadly into the skies.

She was left alone before she heard the soft padding of footsteps, an almost silent whoosh of a sliding door, and then quiet. She turned her head softly, watching Sasori gaze shyly at her from the door, eyes wide. Naruto gave him a fond smile and slowly walked to him, holding out her arms and waited for him. He clambered into her arms and wrapped his limbs around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I picked some fresh cherries earlier, Sasori-kun. Do you want to share some with me?" she asked softly.

"Hai, Ai-chan," his voice was just as soft, burying his face into her neck in comfort.

She found the basket full of cherries and took Sasori with her to the back of the cottage, the field of higanbana laid out before them. Still carrying him, she traveled farther into the field and lay down, laying him next to her. Setting the basket above their heads, they just watched the red skies together, taking a cherry from the basket every once and awhile.

A little later, Sasori was tugging at her kimono sleeve. She turned her head to look at him and Sasori's serious face was looking over to the side. The three caretakers of her home were at the cottage, watching them.

"Come, Sasori-kun. It's time to go back," she told him, getting up and picking him up with the basket.

He went back to wrapping his limbs around her, his head comfortably settled on her shoulder as he watched the quiet trio at the back entrance.

"Orochimaru, Hashirama, Tobirama," she nodded to each of them. "What news?"

"Civilians," Orochimaru sneered. "All of them ready to take out who they hate, now that they know Hell Correspondence is really real. The consequences of Hell don't seem to be computing with their minds."

"Hatred is a very toxic thing," Hashirama countered quietly. "It overrules everything in one's mind and heart, burns through their soul, and never lets go. A grudge cannot be released when the subject of the grudge continues to haunt them."

"You would think that grudge would still last after summoning Naru-Ai," Tobirama furrowed his eyebrows.

"I think it changes then because they're too busy with the prospect of facing Hell in death," Hashirama suggested to his brother.

"Either way, clients are clients," Naruto interrupted coolly. "There is no judgment, no interruption on our part, and no emotions. We must continue on."

"That's so depressing," Orochimaru muttered.

Though the two Hokage didn't speak up, they silently agreed with him.

They briefed her on all the new clients, all civilian villagers of Konohagakure, causing Naruto to actually express her unhappiness with the brief closing of her eyes in pain.

"I see…Tobi, Hashi, can you collect some higanbana from the back and put them around the house? It would be nice to have some decoration around the house. I think Sasori-kun would like it, wouldn't you?" she directed to the boy by her side.

He nodded quietly, hands clenching around the folds of the back of her kimono.

"Orochimaru, would you assist Kakashi in researching the target?"

All three nodded respectfully before disappearing, and she turned to the boy in her arms.

"Do you want to play marbles?"

And it was to this that the group came back to. Both of them were lying on their sides, parallel to each other, idly pushing marbles back and forth to each other or just around. Sasori had a sweet, if cooled, smile on his face, and Naruto was smiling softly, long strands of blonde hair splayed around her.

"Kawaii," Hashirama cheerfully noted to his brother, the two of them already setting around bouquets of spider lilies.

Sasuke and Kakashi eyed them uneasily, unused to seeing the two dead Hokage "alive" and interacting. Orochimaru merely ignored them all and went back to his wheel, just to spin it just as idly as the two in the living room. Sasuke and Kakashi gave their brief report and Naruto nodded, pushing herself up and inwardly sighing.

"Sasori-kun, you can stay out here and continue to play with the marbles. I must leave for awhile."

The red-headed child pouted but nodded, and Naruto let herself smile a bit. Those who knew that it was Akasuna no Sasori was a little weirded out by seeing him act that way, by since he was still a quiet and docile child, which would be freaky on normal children but oddly suiting to him, that fact was negated.

"It will be soon," she murmured cryptically. And then she led the way, walking the long green mile out of her home. When they saw Kourin again, she was stoically watching her husband, straw doll tightly gripped in her hand. Yamanaka Inoichi looked uncomfortable, the woman in front of him coming closer and murmuring how much she wanted him.

Before he could speak, Kourin pulled the string, eyes darkened in anger. He disappeared and the woman screamed. The Hell group left, taking care of Inoichi, and Kourin stepped out of her hiding place to face the woman.

"You-you bitch!" the woman screamed.

Out of her mind, Kourin took the carving knife hidden behind her back and swung –hitting the woman straight at the side of her head, embedding there and causing the woman to instantly die. Blood poured freely and Kourin blankly watched as the woman fell to the floor, the carving knife still held in her hand.

"I'll see you in Hell, Higurashi Aobi," she muttered.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Ino's voice sounded from the front just then.

"Inoichi, want to go out for a drink? Kourin, mind me borrowing him?" Nara Shikaku's voice lazily followed Ino's.

They came closer and looked on in horror at the scene, Kourin looking back at them with vacant eyes.

"M-Mom! What did you do? Where's Dad?" Ino screeched, flinging herself forward.

Shikaku grabbed her and hauled her back, pushing the girl behind him as he eyed Kourin warily, seeing the red string around her fingers that started to disappear slowly.

"Kourin…"

"Ino, let's join your daddy in Hell," Kourin murmured, her smile empty as she walked towards her frightened daughter.

Shikaku moved forward and intercepted her, struggling to get the carving knife away from her. Crazed and numb, Kourin was still a retired shinobi…and even retired, she was no slouch and had no trouble keeping a grip on her makeshift weapon.

But determined to keep Ino safe and part of him mourning and wanting revenge for Inoichi, he was able to move the carving knife away from himself and inch by inch turn it back on her, twisting her arms back before placing the knife against her neck and finally pressing hard and cutting into her neck. She gurgled the blood in her mouth a little bit, her eyes clearing and looking at him with pained but _grateful_ eyes.

"T-thank you," she choked out.

Shikaku teared up and heaved a heavy breath, a bloody hand smoothing back her hair as she died in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he murmured lowly.

She died then and he gently laid her back on the floor. Ino was huddled against the door, hiding her face against it and refusing to watch the scene, crying uncontrollably to herself.

"Ino, let me take you back to my home. You can stay there for awhile…I'll sort this out, okay?" he told her softly.

She nodded and he led her away, heading home where he dropped her off with a vague explanation. Then he handled the matter privately, informing the Hokage of the whole truth that he'd managed to piece out and then forming a lie to tell to the public. The head of a clan doesn't just disappear and his wife is not a murderer. He wouldn't have Kourin's name stained and Ino to go through the ridicule and rumors viciously spread through the village, if the truth became known.

Though good-intentioned, his act of good will would unfortunately be turned against him.

Part of the reason for the lie was so that his wife wouldn't have to look at Kourin differently, that the image of the woman never be tainted in Yoshino's mind. The two had been very close friends, and it would have devastated her to know the truth.

But in doing so, his wife became suspicious. The blood stains she saw when he came home then, that she saw again when she did laundry, the vagueness of his explanation dropping Ino off and the vagueness in the lie to the public…

Yamanaka Inoichi and Kourin were out on vacation out of the village, so why had she overheard Ino muttering to Shikamaru about seeing Kourin dead and her husband the killer?

Angrily, she confronted him, trying to get to the truth without spilling that she knew. But Shikaku kept evading and at worse, lying to her. When Yoshino just admitted what she knew, he just looked at her with pained eyes and kept silent. In his refusal to tell her the truth, never wanting her hurt or to look at her best friend differently, he ended up suffering for it.

Yoshino contacted Jigoku Shoujo in revenge for her friend, on her husband who seemingly killed her without reason.

From there it became an irrational chain reaction.

Akimichi Chouza had known the truth of what happened, when Shikaku had brokenly confessed the truth to him one night when they were out drinking. Grieving for his lost friends and wanting to avenge a guiltless Shikaku, he had also contacted Jigoku Shoujo. No one expected of him and no one thought he was capable of it, but two of his best friends, friends who were like brothers to him, were gone and he was the last of the group.

He sent Yoshino to Hell regretfully.

Inuzuka Tsume had been very good friends with all of them, especially with the women. She was lost and not understanding what was happening. She didn't understand what _had_ happened. What she did know was that Chouza had sent Yoshino to Hell, and she couldn't process that. Kind, sweet Chouza, who was a good person…Blinded by her own grief, for that of her friends and for the damaged image of a man she thought she knew, she sent Chouza to Hell.

Chouza's wife, Fuku, was horrified at all of this. She loved her husband very much and couldn't understand how Tsume could do this, especially as their friend. Her husband was gone and she knew he was a good man, who didn't deserve Hell as his fate. Her own grief and anger caused her to want revenge and then it was Tsume's turn to face Hell.

Even the children were not exempted from this cycle. That had been Kiba's mother and he loved her, no matter the whines and complaining he did. She was gone now and he had no mother there for him anymore. He missed her rough hair ruffles, the amusement in her smirk as she trained him with Akamaru, and the rare times she was gentle with him.

She had been his mother and he couldn't forgive Akimichi Fuku for taking his mother away from him.

The same could be said for Chouji, who loved both his parents and had lost them both in such a short amount of time and to the same group of people. If Chouza had been a good person, Chouji was just a sweet and kind boy with a good heart. He also couldn't understand how Kiba could do to him what had been done to himself. Kiba knew the pain of losing a parent and yet had taken the last of his. So he had also taken the path of revenge and sent who he thought had been his friend to Hell.

Out of team loyalty and unexpected friendship…and Hinata, who grieved from another close person lost to her…, as one of the few people who had accepted him as is, Aburame Shino was obligated to get revenge on Kiba's behalf. He knew Chouji was a kind person, who would usually never wish ill on anyone if he could help it. He knew that Chouji was also grieving for his parents and had lost them both to Kiba and his mother, and had had a right to his own revenge. But Kiba had been _his_ teammate and Hinata had lost someone else, even still grieving for Hanabi.

It was with extreme regret he sent the other boy to Hell. At least, Chouji would be able to be with both of his parents in Hell together.

* * *

Sakura sniffed tearfully, watching her friend from her new home.

"Poor Ino," she murmured.

And God, all those people. People who she knew. It was strange and unfathomable that people she had known were capable of such acts, that they could be driven to revenge and be so consumed with hate. It felt stranger because she _knew_ them. It was hard to understand how people could be like that before, but it was worse when she actually knew them.

"You know we're not supposed to express emotions for them," Sasuke leaned against a wooden pole.

She glared at him, wiping at her eyes. "I know that. And I don't regret my decision, if that's what you're implying. But it's harder when it's people you know, people you'd talked and had in your life. Ino was my best friend! And now she's suffering and I can't do anything about it. And look what's happened to the Rookie 9! The group's just a skeleton now."

Sasuke shuffled his feet indifferently, looking out into the red skies.

"It's different with me," he muttered, actually being honest and telling. It was especially odd since it was with her. Their Ojou, she would understand, but Sasuke never spoke to anyone else and especially not with her. "It's different because I never actually got close to any of them and kept myself distant…and uncaring. I had no attachments to any of those people, so it's harder for me to feel anything for them.

"I feel sad, of course. Sad and pitiable about their endings and what's happened, and of the spiraling down of our village and the people in it. I feel very sorrowful that this is what's become of the Leaf village and it's come to this. I regret everyone's suffering and wish things could be better. But that's all in a muted sort of way and the only living people I actually really care about are our Ojou, Itachi…and even Kakashi and you. When it comes to the rest of the world…my emotions are sort of deadened," he admitted.

She stared at him, unused to this Sasuke, but fascinated to see and hear him like this. It was very different from the usual uncaring, callous boy. She smirked weakly.

"Then I suppose this lifestyle fits you just fine."

There was a ping heard and they turned their heads, trying to see into the living room. Naruto appeared from a room, Sasori clinging adorably to her back and looking sleepy. She tilted her head and looked at the screen, and then she nodded and they got up and headed towards her. Kakashi appeared from somewhere in the back, where he'd been conversing with Hashirama and Tobirama, and the three of them were ready to follow.

"Sasori-kun, you must stay here," she told the child on her back, who reluctantly clambered off with an unhappy pout.

"Bai bai, Ai-chan. Let's get more cherries when you come back," the eerily intelligent young boy asked of her.

She smiled gently at him and then they were off.

"You're really fond of him, huh? You treat him differently from everyone else…make special allowances and stuff," Kakashi noted, looking back at the cottage they were leaving behind.

"Hai…Honne-Onna noted the same thing. I suppose Sasori is a bit…special," but she didn't elaborate and they had a feeling when it came to the Puppet Master, she probably never would.

When they reached their destination, Sakura bit back a horrified gasp, seeing Ino watching the screen with dead eyes. Her Ojou pulled the other blonde into the twilight world they'd just left behind and Ino looked at the group first in confusion and then lifelessly.

"I don't _hate_ Shino," Ino murmured. "But I do _hate_. I have so much hate inside of me and I'm so angry right now. I hate that woman that wrecked my family's life…the one who had tried to seduce my dad and constantly harassed him, making the whole thing look like an affair and forcing my mom to do what she did. But Mom already killed her and I can't send her to Hell then.

"But Shino did send poor, sweet Chouji to Hell. He's my teammate and whatever I said before, I always did really care for him and was happy he had been on my team. Maybe I don't hate Shino, but the one I hate is dead already and at the same I can't forgive Shino for what he did to my team."

Naruto nodded and Sakura watched unhappily, two comforting hands placed against her back to steady and allay their support. She wanted to thank Kakashi and Sasuke, but she couldn't move.

"Sakura," Naruto turned to her.

Sakura nodded and turned into a straw doll, grateful that her Ojou had heeded her silent urge to need to be the one to do this job for Ino. Ino accepted the doll and heard her choices before being taken back to her room.

"Ne, Sakura…let's spend the night together like old times," Ino smiled brokenly at the red straw doll in her hands.

Sakura inwardly wept.

Over the next few days, Ino would take her around and even talk to her quietly when no one was looking. At night, she was placed on the pillow beside Ino's head, and Ino would whisper to her like they used to when they had been best friends.

Then, one day, Shikamaru tiredly dropped in for a visit.

"S-Shika," Ino muttered, weakly smiling.

"Hey, Ino. I just wanted to check up on you. You sure you want to stay here?" Shikamaru eyed her old home, the place where her father had been sent to Hell and her mother had gone insane and been killed. And where that woman had died as well…

"Yes, very sure," but she didn't sound so.

He was invited in and Ino got him a soda to drink, and his eyes roamed around the place. He stiffened up when he saw the red straw doll peeking out from where it was hidden under a pillow on the couch…where Ino had been talking to Sakura about the truth of what had been going on between her dad, that woman, and her mother.

He staggered over to it, pulling it out from its hiding place and gazing horrified at it.

"Shikamaru, you want something to eat? I think there's something around he –" Ino cut herself off when she saw what Shikamaru had found and was staring at. "Shika…"

"Ino, what are you doing with this?" he asked her miserably.

With a sudden burst of energy, Ino stormed over and grabbed it out of his hands, mentally apologizing to Sakura for the rough handling.

"It's for Chouji, can't you see that? Chouji deserves to have someone take revenge for him! What did he ever do to deserve being sent to Hell? He was our teammate, Shikamaru!"

"I know," Shikamaru surprisingly said, voice broken up and unsteady. He looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose, stopping any tears. "He was my _best friend_, Ino."

She quieted.

"Let me do it, Ino. You don't need to. Let me be the one who gets damned," Shikamaru looked back up at her, looking completely unlike his usual lazy self. "I'll do it. And at least I can keep Chouji company down there and be his friend, even in Hell. Please, I'm his friend; I already should have done this!"

He broke into sobs and Ino took him into her arms and held him tight, the both of them starting to cry and seek comfort from each other.

"Okay. Okay," she reluctantly agreed, repeating the word to calm Shikamaru down.

"Give it back to her," he mumbled. "Give it back, and Chouji won't be alone in the end."

"Okay."

That night, Ino said her goodbyes to Sakura, hugging the straw doll gently in comfort one last time before returning it. Shikamaru contacted Jigoku Shoujo afterwards at midnight and wasted no time pulling the string.

"Man, that's been intense," Kakashi uncomfortably scratched the back of his head.

"You're telling me," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura stayed quiet.

They, as well as rarely enough Orochimaru, Hashirama, and Tobirama, were standing on top of the Hokage Mountain, looking over the village as time reached the early hours of the morning. They winced when the peaceful image of Konohamaru, at least at that time, was replaced with utter chaos.

The night reigned black throughout the village, scattered buildings on fire and smoke drearily rising up and adding to the blackness of the atmosphere. There were screams and yells, crashes, and raucous but cruel laughter echoing in the air. The sound of glass shattering and a rare explosion somewhere sounded, adding to the chaos. Terror ran rampart through the village.

The cries of the people were left unheard and no help came.

Naruto walked towards them from the side, watching the chaos with dark eyes. Sasori was in her arms, clinging to her like usual, and also watching the ruin of the village with unreadable eyes.

"O-Ojou, is that…" Kakashi started.

Naruto glanced at him before turning to watch Konoha literally burning to the ground.

"It's a literal Hell," Sakura whimpered.

"I guess there really is such a thing as a Hell on Earth," Orochimaru spoke, but there was no bite. He watched, the hidden sadness and regret unseen to any but Hell Girl.

"This is what's to come," Hashirama spoke painfully, understanding now why he'd had such an ominous feeling before. He wanted to close his eyes and not see the destruction of his village, of his first home, but he didn't want to close his eyes to its pain either.

"You are correct," Naruto finally spoke.

"Then earlier…" Tobirama hesitantly started.

"Was not the end. It was merely the beginning," Naruto said of the mass Hell Sendings that were suddenly coming through.

"It's the second coming of Lovely Hills," Kakashi spat, glaring down at the village and feeling pain inside of him.

Naruto winced, showing that she _was_ being affected by all this.

"It's the beginning," she continued solemnly. "And it will continue to get worse. All of it will to lead to what you see now…Konoha's end."

And yet there was an odd glimmer of satisfaction in her eyes as she gazed down on the illusion of the ruined village.

"You…You aren't completely bothered by this," Tobirama noted, taken aback.

She glanced at him. "…Konoha is built on cursed lands…on the very land my old village had been built on before I burned it to the ground. That is not something I will ever forget. Through the years, I may have been able to bear my ill feelings, enough to not try to burn Konoha down again and to even be capable to offer my services here and to Hashirama and Tobirama when you two were alive, even be unbothered by that fact and to feel nothing for this new village or its people, even when deep down my old village resounded and haunted its image above this 'new one'.

"Though subconsciously I still felt ill will towards this village built upon the land of the village whom had killed me, I had been able to suppress my emotions enough to not notice and not care. I became unfeeling about this place and had stopped thinking of it as a resurrection of my village. I'd even grown fond of the Third. And then the Yondaime Hokage came along."

Her icy blues narrowed and darkened at the village, icy blue turning a ranging stormy shade.

"I applaud his skill and his cunning. Even his audacity," she said softly, but it was a dangerous tone and all there listening shivered at hearing it. "But he was a fool. He dared to trick me and cheat his way out of Hell, the selfish and cowardly man. He may have been able to be successful sealing the Kyuubi in me, but he damned his village in return. Such arrogance has a price to pay and if he thought that there would not be consequences to his actions, then he was even more of a fool."

She turned from them and started to walk away, Sasori still watching with a blank face, though a brief smile flitted across his face. She said nothing more, though they understood. Her own hate was expressly forbidden by the Lord of Hell, so she could not convey her everlasting hatred without punishment. While she was able to be freer with her emotions, that had not been changed and she had to keep it quiet, if not completely hidden. But briefly at times, she rarely admitted to the existence of her hate and anger that had no respite.

Still, they knew though she had no direct part in Konoha's eventual fall, she would contentedly look on and watch with no remorse or sorrow.

"Divine retribution…righteous justice…or merely karma. In the end, Konoha deserves its fate. This is its comeuppance…its punishment for its own arrogance and of its Yondaime. It's earned its end and it's time to pay its dues. I will feel no guilt or shame watching its end quietly, and with a smile."

Her words trailed off into a haunting whisper, and they were left to stand stock still in the aftermath…the hellish Konoha fading back to the quiet one of the early morn.

Started 9/5/11 –Completed 9/6/11

A/n: The rapid and crazy mass of Hell Sendings is spiraling Konoha downwards even more. 'The second coming of Lovely Hills' (second season of Hell Girl (Futakomori)) really is happening.

**Albatross Aoba:** **DO NOT CALL ME RACIST. I didn't name Naruto 'Enma Ai'. Enma Ai is from Jigoku Shoujo –an actual series, as **_**I've stated**_**. Who cares about the actual lore (which I already knew)? I'm using the freaking anime series. Complain to the animators or the creator about the name. They probably used it because character's name was Ai and then they made her Enma or something. But don't go around accusing people of being racist without corroboration. And just because the shinobi are capable of killing others, doesn't mean they should. Just because Kurenai can snap Hanabi's neck doesn't mean there won't be consequences. Hanabi is from a high-bred clan, Kurenai is a newbie jounin. Hell Sendings provide no evidence of someone being guilty. Etc. etc.**

em: Thanks! Both shows are a hard fit to put together, but I really liked both of them and wanted to try it and try to do something different. Yeah, there was meant to be a slight KakaNaru hints here, but for now I decided to keep this platonic (and in the sequel, I had something else in mind). And yep, poor Tsunade. As for Team 7, I don't think they can be sent to Hell. I remember an episode in Mitsuganae where someone unknowingly tried to, and Ai just ignored it. As for Sakura, it wasn't so much as excitement in doing the job as being a part of it and mostly being closer to Naruto, as I'd very slowly tried to hint in previous chapters (not sure how obvious that was). Sasuke will eventually talk to Itachi, and Madara, Kabuto, Anko, and Iruka and everyone else will get to come in later on. I kind of hinted to the Lord of Hell's reasons, but it'll be clearer later on. I hope you like the sequel as well!

Client: Yamanaka Kourin  
Target: Yamanaka Inoichi  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Nara Yoshino  
Target: Nara Shikaku  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Akimichi Chouza  
Target: Nara Yoshino  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Inuzuka Tsume  
Target: Akimichi Chouza  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Akimichi Fuku  
Target: Inuzuka Tsume  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Inuzuka Kiba  
Target: Akimichi Fuku  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Akimichi Chouji  
Target: Inuzuka Kiba  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Aburame Shino  
Target: Akimichi Chouji  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Yamanaka Ino  
Target: Aburame Shino  
Status: Cancelled

Client: Nara Shikamaru  
Target: Aburame Shino  
Status: Fulfilled


	15. The Light of the Hospital Ward

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a rumor of a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: I don't know. I don't really think it'll be the main part anyway.

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai**  
_Chapter Fifteen: Byoutou no Hikari (The Light of the Hospital Ward)_

Sasori lightly tapped the _temari_ into the air, the hand-woven thread ball neatly bouncing from his small hands. It went to Naruto, who also lightly tapped it back and it went on between the two for awhile. They played with the red ball until it fell into the waters, and Naruto actually scowled at it.

"It always does that."

Sakura shook her head and started to walk on top of the water to it. She grabbed the _temari_ and threw it back to Naruto, who hid a small, content smile for the ball and bounced it back to her playmate.

"Silly Ojou," the now candy red-haired girl said in amusement.

Naruto just continued to play with Sasori, until she stiffened up without explanation, catching the red ball and holding it.

"I must go," she said unhappily.

"A job, Ojou?" Kakashi asked in alarm.

She surprisingly shook her head, confusing the others. But she merely bounced the ball back to Sasori, who understood the silent words she sent him, nodding in resignation and longing.

"Stay here, Sasori-kun. You may keep playing with the _temari_. If it falls back into the waters, either one of my assistants or caretakers should be able to retrieve it for you," she told him, voice soft.

Sasori nodded and went back to playing with the ball, this time by himself, hitting the ball into the air and then continuing the same cycle when it flew back down. Naruto teleported from their midst, ending up by Tsunade's side.

The woman was sitting at her desk, looking exhausted. The genjutsu around her flickered momentarily before stabilizing. Naruto frowned at the image and laid a hand on the woman's shoulder. Tsunade nearly jumped at the sudden contact, but relaxed when she saw who it was. The Hell Girl inwardly thought that thought was almost ridiculous, considering who she was, but then again there were oddly enough a lot of people who seemed to feel the same way about her.

"Ah, Jigoku-hime," Tsunade smiled wryly. "It's nice to see you. What are you doing here? Someone wants to send me to Hell?"

Naruto unusually smiled, though it was a sad one.

"No…not yet."

Tsunade flinched at that information, simply knowing that there was always that chance and acknowledging that Naruto was advising her to be wary.

"Kami-sama, things are really going wrong in Konoha. Everyone is out to get everyone else. The civilians have already sowed distrust amongst each other and towards the shinobi, and are self-destructing. And now there's a domino effect going on between the shinobi themselves. Starting with Yamanaka Kourin and now it's been going downhill. I don't know what to do. What should I do, Naruto?"

It was strangely refreshing to be called 'Naruto' again. Nowadays, in reverse to before, it was 'Ai-sama'.

"Continue on as you have," Naruto said quietly. "It is the best that can be done and you are doing a fine job. There is nothing else you can do."

"And it still won't be enough, will it?" Tsunade more stated than asked.

Naruto didn't reply, but the Hokage already got her answer from the silence.

"I have to go to the hospital," Tsunade said wearily. "There are several patients that need me looking over and I still have to perform the surgery on Rock Lee. I finally got the survival percentage up to an acceptable level, enough for me to be satisfied enough to perform it."

Naruto nodded and surprised the other blonde by following after her quietly, shadowing without an explanation.

Once there, Tsunade authoritatively ran the workers through their paces. Since coming back to the village and becoming Hokage, she had worked nonstop. Most of her work converged with the hospital, considering the Invasion they just survived and were still recovering from. Many people were still injured or were in the process of healing, and there was this recent onslaught of random attacks amongst civilians –hinting at something ominous going on…and hinting at an underlying chaos that was to come.

Naruto continued to follow the Hokage around, mildly surprised (though she didn't show it) to see Sasori suddenly show up, tugging at her seifuku.

"Sasori-kun, you're not supposed to be here," her voice was only slightly reproving.

He leaned his head against her leg and she just sighed, bending down to pick him up. Adjusting him so that she was carrying him front to front, allowing him to wrap his short legs and arms around her while laying his head on her shoulder, she unflinchingly carried him even with others staring in shock and trepidation.

"Who's the gaki?" Tsunade eyed the boy in her arms.

"This is Akasuna no Sasori."

The Godaime stopped in her tracks, visibly gaping at her in surprise. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shit," the woman cursed, shaking her head. "Things just keep getting crazier and crazier by the day. What's next? You're related to Uchiha Madara?"

"He is a distant relative," Naruto replied in monotone.

Tsunade looked at her, jaw moving but no words coming out. She wasn't sure if Naruto was just messing with her or was actually telling the truth.

"Sentarou was my cousin and when he fled, he eventually had a family. His descendants split to the Uchiha branch and to the Shibata family."

Well damn. She was telling the truth.

"I must go," Naruto's voice interrupted her befuddled thoughts. "I have a client."

Tsunade was jerked out of her thoughts again, looking at the girl in wariness, though she nodded and greeted her bye. Naruto disappeared with Sasori, in the middle of the hospital, freaking out everyone watching and making them cagey.

Naruto's lips briefly turned up bitterly before her face became blank once more, gazing steadily at her new client.

Or rather –return client.

"We meet again," she greeted Sabaku no Temari, who looked utterly exhausted but light-colored eyes darkened with so much hate and anger.

"Naruto," Temari greeted back quietly, earning a brief smile at the name before it was once again wiped off. "So…here we are again," she said solemnly.

Naruto inclined her head towards the younger female and Temari nodded back, eyes moving to catch sight of the boy Hell Girl was carrying. Puzzled by his presence and who he was, she was more unnerved by the unblinking serene stare he was directing towards her. Even still holding tight to his Mistress, his gaze bored into Temari uncomfortably.

"I thought you'd changed your mind," Naruto stated softly, eyes questioning.

"I had, for Gaara's sake," Temari explained. "…But then, he doesn't try. Even after everything, Kankuro is still the same asshole and he treats Gaara the same, and sometimes even worse than before. We've tried and nothing has changed. I just…I have all this _hate_ inside of me and _I can't stop feeling angry_."

Naruto sighed solemnly and nudged Sasori's head lightly with her nose. He looked at her and she silently told him her desire through her eyes, with his eyes lighting up in return.

"For now," she murmured.

And then she placed a hand on his forehead and he closed his eyes expectantly, within seconds turning into a red doll with curly ends. Handing it to Temari, she waited there, already knowing the outcome of the deal this time.

Temari looked at her wearily and then pulled the string.

Naruto disappeared and the door blew opened.

"Gaara, I just wanted to say I'm so –" Kankuro's voice was cut off and Temari's eyes widened, staring through her opened door, mindless of the tears silently falling from her eyes.

She staggered to the door, hands blindly grasping the edge of the doorway before sliding down in a heap at the floor, leaning against the doorway heavily as she gasped out and tried to stop breathing heavily, sobbing quietly before her sobs became slowly louder and she was crying all out.

"T-Temari…"

She looked and saw Gaara there, looking lost and slightly confused, rare tears falling.

"I'm sorry," she choked out and Gaara walked over to her and fell to his knees in front of her, uncertainly reaching over to embrace her. She threw herself at him and clutched tightly, sobbing into his arms. "I-I just thought –he was being –Oh God I wish Dad was still here! He always knew what to do and he always made the hard decisions!"

Gaara stayed quiet and they held each other, crying into each other's arms and knew they were going to be lost for awhile.

Naruto briefly looked in on them, eyes sad, before she disappeared back into her boat and began to ferry her new victim across Hell's Current and through the Gate.

"I don't understand," Kankuro murmured, looking as lost as his siblings that still lived. "I was trying. I _was_ trying. Why? Why? Why…"

"I shall ferry this vengeance to Hell," Naruto murmured, Sasori clutching a little bit tighter onto her.

Afterwards, as a rare occasion, she rowed her boat back through the Gate and spotted the lone spirit, gazing remorsefully at the large entrance to Hell. On a lone island in the current, one of many there, the red-haired man sat, misplaced as he was. She appeared on his island, walking towards him with no sound. He noticed her anyway, head moving to her direction. She looked to the small boat at the edge of the island, candle bright and burning.

"You took my son," he said simply, and he gazed back through the direction Kankuro had disappeared. "And my family…" he gazed back down to where he had been staring at her earlier, and she glanced at it.

The waters near his tiny boat reflected a red-haired boy and a blonde girl clutching desperately onto each other.

"What have I done?" his voice sounded choked up with tears. "Why are they suffering? Why is this happening?"

He put his face into his hands and started crying into them, and Naruto thought sorrowfully that she's seen too much crying that day.

"Sasori-kun, go on. I know you want to talk to him," she permitted the puppeteer.

Sasori climbed down from her and walked to his former fellow shinobi, gently tugging on the man's sleeve.

"Sempai," his childish voice called out.

The man startled and then looked down at the child, looking bewildered even with tears. Recognition began to light onto his face.

"S-Sasori?" his head quickly turned to her direction and their eyes met, with Naruto strangely feeling her heart clench at the pain on the man's face and the agony in his eyes. Inwardly, she instinctively felt remorseful and upset for him, feeling a strange urge to go over and comfort him and apologize.

Her face had softened and her cold eyes had actually looked at him in sympathy without her permission, so she quickly blanked out her face and mentally shook herself, disappearing from there. Appearing in her home in her twilight sub-dimension in Hell, she moved passed the two Hokage and Orochimaru, not allowing them to even get a word out in greeting when they caught sight of her, and went straight to her room, locking herself in and not wanting to be bothered.

There were some days, many days, where she cursed her returning emotions, especially since she was still in this cursed position of reaping souls for the Lord of Hell.

It's been a long time since she's seen this level of hate, and truthfully something was probably wrong. Beyond Konoha's self-destruction, what with the Sabaku clan and the many others outside that either reveled in the hate or reluctantly toiled in it, there was an abnormal amount of grudges and lack of forgiveness spreading around –people weren't even bothering to even think about the decisions anymore. And she had a feeling her distant relative was at the bottom of this, even if unknowingly (though she wouldn't be surprised if Madara did know).

The end was near. She knew it was coming.

* * *

"Alright, make sure to add a constant stream of chakra substitute anesthesia," Tsunade ordered one of the medic-nin working on a patient still suffering from injuries gained from the Invasion.

She nodded at him and continued on her way, heading to the surgery room that held the patient she'd been working so hard researching to help. But a scream distracted her and she turned, seeing the very patient she'd just prescribed some help on, gone from his hospital bed.

She shook her head. The man was already _dying_. Why bother sending him to Hell when it wasn't likely he had much time to live anyway? What a waste. Some people, she could swear. Couldn't they have mercy on him or forgive?

Tsunade quickly went back on her way, hoping to avoid seeing anymore Hell Sendings.

She flinched when a harried doctor running passed her disappeared in midair, his clipboard falling to a clatter to the ground. There was a burst of frantic chatter before another doctor rushed over and grabbed the clipboard, scanning it before heading his way to fulfill the vanished doctor's job. Tsunade smiled grimly at the man's initiative before she rushed away, hoping _just no more_.

In the room, she smiled weakly at Maito Gai, who stood around awkwardly, hovering over his student on the bed. Lee was passed out and as she was informed, had been put under for a few minutes now. She swallowed nervously before she steeled her nerves and began to prepare herself and her tools for the operation.

"Gai, everything will be alright. Please stand a little to the side and do not say anything. Try not to interrupt or do anything that might jeopardize the operation," she looked sternly at him and he nodded seriously.

Stretching her hands and fingers, she started to get to work. Shizune was right by her side, helping out where she could. She knew it was going to be a long surgery and that every move she made had to be careful, and that at any wrong move could cause Lee his life.

"Scapel," she murmured and Shizune quickly handed her one.

She ignored the strange gurgled noise coming from the jounin behind her, focusing on the boy in front of her. She just had to –

Without another word, Tsunade disappeared.

The room was completely quiet. No one dare breathed a word or made any movement, almost holding their breaths and their eyes unbelieving. And then almost a miniature mass chaos erupted in the room.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune screamed as everyone panicked about their missing Hokage.

"Hokage-sama! Lee!" Gai's voice broke out, first panicking about Tsunade and then about his student.

The doctors hysterically tried to pull themselves together and Shizune tried to take the head of the operation in place of her mentor, but she had no experience in this or knew what to do as she hadn't been actively or heavily involved in the process with Tsunade. She didn't know how to proceed or what to do next.

"Okay, um," she started out shakily. "We need to continue as if nothing happened."

And she tried. But she didn't have Tsunade's expertise or all of her knowledge that would enable her to carry on through this risky procedure.

Rock Lee died on the operating table and Gai let out an agonized scream.

In the Hokage's office, Danzo inhaled stiffly, feeling old limbs ache just the slightest. He laid a hand on top of the desk, red string wrapped around his finger before slowly disappearing.

It was so unfortunate the tools he'd nurtured were so unemotional he could not order them to hate successfully. He had to do this task himself, and finally there would be no more Senju in office. Sarutobi was old and would not want to go back into office a third time, especially after what he'd gone through in the Invasion.

He leaned back and adjusted himself comfortably.

Danzo quite liked this seat.

* * *

_Everything stilled. Tsunade looked up and saw the clock on the wall had frozen. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she glanced around and saw that her colleagues were frozen as well. Tentatively touching Shizune's shoulder, she too was unmovable. Feeling a gaze upon her, she looked up and froze herself._

_Jigoku Shoujo stood against the wall, staring unblinkingly at her._

_And then she understood. She felt a brief moment of horror before she felt resignation. Inwardly she cried, not wanting to go and screaming that she didn't deserve this. Her sorrow multiplied as she glanced down at Lee and knew he was going to die because she couldn't save him in time._

"_I only wanted to help people. I tried to help them all," Tsunade muttered tiredly._

"_I know," Enma Ai said softly._

_She looked back up and saw Naruto holding out her hand and without another word of protest, Tsunade walked around the group to the blonde's side, taking the offered hand._

"_Will they see this?"_

"_No. You will just disappear before their eyes."_

"…_I'm glad."_

On the ferry, Tsunade echoed the Sabaku clan's lost look, tears dripping slowly down her face as she sat in front of Naruto. Hell Girl rowed the ferry quietly, briefly looking sorrowed before she once again looked like a porcelain doll.

"Why? Was I not a good Hokage? I tried my best to lead them and keep Konoha afloat. What did I do to deserve this? Did I not do enough? There is still so many people I had to help," Tsunade murmured. "Why am I here?"

Naruto looked almost like she was going to stay silent.

"Sakuragi Kanako was a kind nurse," she began quietly, almost startling Tsunade. "She was innocent and had done no wrong. She too was sent to Hell."

Tsunade looked down.

"You have done nothing wrong," Naruto stated gently. "There is just no discrimination in this, for hatred takes many shapes. Right or wrong is not accounted for…"

Shocking her, the bound girl sat down in front of Tsunade and placed a hand on top of the woman's head, when Tsunade tilted her head down and cried.

"You did a good job," Naruto told her. "You did well, Tsunade. I am proud of you."

And the reassurance made her feel just a little bit better.

Still…as they neared the _torii_, Tsunade could swear she thought she could hear Jigoku Shoujo's heart breaking.

Started 9/10/11 –Completed 1/17/12

A/n: Sorry! But after I'd written Sasori's introduction, I'd come up with Tsunade's Hell Sending and it's stuck since then. More of the Sabaku clan, which helps to connect it to the sequel (which will come up as soon as this is finished). And this is almost finished, with maybe two or three more chapters left. **Remember, reviews are very appreciated and loved!**

Client: Unknown  
Target: Unnamed patient  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Unknown  
Target: Unnamed doctor  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Temari  
Target: Kankuro  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Danzo  
Target: Tsunade  
Status: Fulfilled


	16. The Tragedy of Konohagakure

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a rumor of a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: I don't know. I don't really think it'll be the main part anyway.

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai  
**_Chapter Sixteen: Konohagakure no Sangeki (The Tragedy of Konohagakure)_

Kakashi shook his head, glancing at his (not that he'd ever admit it) best friend. Gai hadn't been the same since Lee's death and was still taking it pretty hard. The usually boisterous man was actually slouching in a corner of a bar, nursing a drink and ignoring the world.

It was really depressing.

He had half a mind to smack Gai's head and drag him out to…do _something_. Anything but this.

He had a sudden appreciation for all the years Naruto had had to deal with this kind of thing. The job was turning out to be more heavy-handed than he'd anticipated, but he understood that these things were expected and he had to learn to deal with it. It didn't mean he liked it, but he now understood how Naruto and her former associates had had to feel as they took on each job. Idly, he remembered Lovely Hills and wondered how they weathered _that_ mess…

Then again, they were currently suffering their own "Lovely Hills" trauma. Thankfully, they didn't have their own Takuma to torture, though he knew if Naruto had not been Jigoku Shoujo herself, she might've been the poor boy because of her role as the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

"Just…take care of Sasuke, won't you?" Kakashi murmured, patting Gai's shoulder hesitantly.

Gai nodded vaguely, still staring down at the counter. He sighed and started to walk out of the bar, glancing back to see Gai pull out a dark blue straw doll and begin to stare at it instead. He shook his head and went on his way.

In the shadowy corner of the entrance of the bar, he could see Naruto watching impassively, keeping to the shadows and staying quiet. He went to her side and stood loyally.

"You could have entered," he said softly.

Her lips twitched fondly at him before smoothing out. "I thought it best to not bring attention to myself. Announcing my presence seems to make people scream and run away; I believed that I shouldn't disrupt the atmosphere."

While he understood that every time she entered a place and people knew who she was (which in Konoha was everyone nowadays; that reaction tended to become tiresome and annoying quickly), the brief glance at Gai said that it was more for the man's peace of mind and not to make his choice any harder or to influence him.

"Shall we then?" he opened the door.

She went through it and he followed after.

"We're the talk through the lands," Kakashi commented idly.

"…"

Kakashi continued anyways. "It's hard not to notice when an entire village is self-destructing. The civilian population abruptly and drastically plunging, the shinobi of the village are staying _in_ the village more than going out on missions…It started out whispers before, just after the Invasion, but now, especially with the mass Hell Sendings in Konoha, talk of Konoha's madness is everywhere. Rumors of your existence are now confirmations and gossip. All the other nations are watching in disbelief, of both you being real and what is transpiring in Konoha."

Naruto stopped and looked up, watching the skies.

"'How sad,' the little lambs cry. 'Where is the lion that devours our souls?'" she murmured oddly, making him blink and stare at her.

He was about to question her when she stiffened up and then gave him a measuring glance. He understood immediately and sighed.

"At least she will be with her Lady now," she spoke softly.

She disappeared and this time it was Kakashi who looked up and stared at the sky forlornly. A few seconds later, he disappeared as well.

At the same moment, a lone man sat alone at the bar, hunched over as he stopped speaking about youth forever and a red string slowly dissipated from his finger.

Shizune disappeared in the midst of a harried meeting between the medics of Konoha's hospital, scattering papers as she vanished and left behind what was left of the rapidly dwindling group of medics, who'd watched yet another of their number leave them.

One of them took a shaky breath, and ran a hand through his hair. He looked around his colleagues.

"That's it then. We're fucked. There's nothing more we can do. So I ask this of all of you…we could stop. We just shut down the hospital and go home, live out whatever life we can have or for some of us –what life we have left until we're next. Or we keep working until the end."

"At least we can say we kept trying and did all we could until it's all over," another, a woman, muttered.

"I guess that's it then," the first man laughed lightly. "Let's work 'til we drop –"

"Or go to Hell," someone interrupted.

"Or go to Hell," he acknowledged. "At least we would have earned our ticket into Heaven any other time!"

They toasted to that, smiling and laughing bitterly and in resignation.

"It was what Tsunade-sama would have done," he said finally, and everyone became silent. "What Shizune-san would have."

"Let's work hard."

They bowed their heads in respect and resolve, before they parted ways and went to finish their jobs until the very end.

And on and on it went through the village, which was becoming a skeletal and ghostly version of what it used to be. It was nothing more than a weak image of the greatness it had been, but now only just a shadow of itself.

Sarutobi Hiruzen cried for his village.

He grieved for it and he grieved for his student, who had been a good Hokage in such an era and had done as much as she could. He wanted to send whoever it was to Hell, but he couldn't. He'd already used Naruto's services once; he couldn't use it again.

Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu quietly approached their former teammate, laying comforting hands on either of his shoulders as Hiruzen stared out into the village, watching with mournful eyes. A bright red thread wrapped around Koharu's finger swayed slightly as her hand stayed behind her back, and it slowly disappeared.

"Hiruzen, Danzo's disappeared," Homura spoke softly, trying not to disturb and startle his old friend.

Hiruzen blinked wearily, turning to look at them. They stared back with dark eyes. His own widened and he looked at them in confusion, but they only squeezed his shoulders. But then Homura gave him a small smile and it suddenly clicked, no evidence needed to put it together.

"You two…"

"We will always be teammates, Hiruzen," Homura murmured.

"To the end," Koharu finished quietly.

He continued to stare at them until tears began to silently make tracks down his face and he bowed his head, moving his hands up and reaching to move them over theirs on his shoulders. He heavily laid them on their hands for a long while in thanks, hoping that at least in Hell Tsunade would have her retribution against Danzo.

Meanwhile, the rest of the world truly was quietly watching Konoha with its breath held, the universal tension quite literal this time. They were waiting for everything to finally unfold and see what would happen to the village.

One such village was Iwagakure, who had long held a grudge against Konoha. However, in the face of such unreal and unbelievable destruction, they balked and sort of became uneasy in holding such feelings that were in the process of becoming the absolute tools to destroying Konoha from within. They did not want to repeat their rival village's mistakes.

One village practically committing mass suicide was enough for the world. They didn't want to become the second.

"Grandfather?"

The Tsuchikage sighed, stopping his watch over his village from the window of his office. It was, a feeling inside him said, probably something that many of the kage were doing lately.

Kurotsuchi solemnly watched her grandfather, feeling the somber mood that the whole world seemed to be in.

"Kurotsuchi, I think now is the time that we should just focus on the village," he said tiredly.

"Grandfather –"

"Feeling so much hate, wanting something to fall for so long…That's how we have been all this time. And now Konoha truly is setting an example. I don't want Iwa to become another Konoha. I don't want to resent them anymore. Such ill-bred feelings can only breed more horrible feelings, which will only lead to horrific outcomes. I'm afraid that if we continue to hate them, we will only end up becoming like them."

Kurotsuchi stayed silent, listening to him closely.

"I refuse to lead Iwa into a hell like the one Konoha is in the midst of."

And she understood her grandfather and felt a bit of trepidation herself at what was going on over there, and fear of repeating such a fate. That village was cursed and doomed to suffer until the very close end. The village was overwhelmed with such widespread hate. It had no salvation.

Similarly, Kumo were watching as well. Especially since their Raikage had suddenly resigned and then disappeared from the village, taking along with him the two-tailed jinchuuriki Yugito and naming A as his successor.

A and Killer Bee stood in their home, pondering Wakasori Reiji's decision to resign and suddenly leave, though they were the only ones who knew that he had left and not just disappeared. Further more, he had taken Yugito with him.

Though they didn't like the thought of it, they had a feeling that the two were in the midst of the storm that was Konoha and were even involved.

They were sure of it because they had always known about Reiji's secret obsession with Jigoku Shoujo, and had shared it with Yugito. And the world now knew she existed and that she was in the center of the chaos that was happening in the Leaf Village, and inwardly they knew that those two are probably even with the Girl from Hell.

They worried about the two, especially with what was happening over there. They were wary also, just like all the other villages watching Konoha in trepidation. 'Cursed,' they all whispered about Konoha. Especially since reading that book by Shibata Hajime, that was now once more in popular circulation.

Cursed. Doomed. No hope.

They were all waiting for the Hidden Leaf Village to head towards its inevitable fall and take its last breath, because the kind of hell it was going through was one that not a singular person could weather, much less an entire village suffering through it together and against each other. All of Konohagakure had been fated to its own Hell, ever since the moment it began to built on cursed lands that had once housed a village that had murdered a child and the very same child had come back to slaughter them all in revenge.

Even Kiri had stopped its civil war momentarily, stuck in a lull as they watched a massacre happening in another village, one that was even scarier and disturbing than the one they fought. Each side in Kiri had a cause, had some kind of reason, no matter how twisted. What was going on in Konoha had no tangible rationale.

Nothing but grudges, resentment and hate, and anger and selfishness and greed –and a cycle that kept going on and on.

Those things can be bred in a war like the one in Kiri as well, but what was happening in Konoha was on a whole other level. It was frightening.

Even more, Yagura of the Mist was no longer being controlled, which helped to stop the fighting in Kiri. A certain someone's attention had been diverted and eventually even the person had become absent, allowing Yagura to take back control and clear his head. Except only to be faced with a civil war in his home that apparently _he _started, and madness consuming another village.

He was scared of himself, because he started to feel such a boiling hate and anger towards the one who had controlled him and caused all of this, and the intense feelings were (he horrifyingly knew) too much the same of what was felt in Konoha.

All the same, the rest of the world continued to hold their breath and watch, wondering when the end would finally come.

And they whispered about the tragedy of Konohagakure.

* * *

"I don't understand. Why do you call Naruto 'aijin?'" Asuma asked Iruka, a group of them milling about together and trying to feign some semblance of normalcy.

Iruka laughed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Mizuki rolled his eyes, knowing the story because he'd been there, but giving a small smile as he remembered with his fellow chuunin.

"Ah, you see," Iruka gave a mischievous grin, throwing a side wink at Naruto, who merely gave him a bland stare. "Back in the Academy, some of our colleagues were a bunch of jerks and would comment on how I used to be 'too close' to the 'fox brat,'" the brown-haired chuunin wrinkled his nose at the name. "One day, one of them eventually ended up even accusing me of having feelings and an intimate teacher-student relationship with her. Needless to say, I was flabbergasted and gaping at him. But then –"

"The idiot decides to smirk and bite back," Mizuki cut in wryly. "He grabbed Ai-sama and nuzzled her head, grinning like a lunatic at Fuji-baka, and proclaimed that she was 'his pretty and lovely aijin.'"

"From then on, I call Naruto that, in memory of that and also to keep in irony of our relationship. We're like siblings, but people –mostly either idiots back then and just people who don't know now –think we're more. 'Aijin' is kind of mocking that," Iruka couldn't help widening his grin.

"I was wondering about that as well," Kakashi shook his head, eye-smiling.

Still, the group was kind of smaller and more subdued than usual. The effect of what was happening in Konoha was obvious.

Gai wasn't there. He no longer really talked to anyone, but Kakashi did his best to visit and look in on the man. Surprisingly, it was Naruto's visits that seem to help Gai (though he was surprised that Naruto actually visited at all). From what he heard, she merely sat with him, quiet as a tombstone.

Jiraiya had taken to staying in the village, no longer bothering to continue his work out there and enjoying his life and diving head first into his vices in the village. It seemed he, too, had given up and that he was one of the ones who wasn't in denial and had realized that there was no fighting or running away (and definitely no stopping it) from the inevitable end. Especially after Tsunade's Hell Sending, many thought it would leave Jiraiya a broken man. And for awhile it had, until apparently Naruto had visited him and then all of a sudden Jiraiya had come out trying to enjoy life as much as he could before it all ended. No one knew what she had said or done to him, but it seemed that it was enough to help the man keep going until the end came; and he seemed ready to embrace that end.

Suddenly, there was a lot of screaming a block away. The group raced towards it, ready to curb any disorder that was happening before it could get worse.

But it was just two civilians fighting, becoming too raucous and crashing things in their physical fight. Kakashi and Anko went to break it up, while the rest went around to usher people away or calm them down.

Asuma was left alone as his eyes caught sight of something that made his heart stop, his body frozen on the spot.

He stumbled over to the limp figure, blinking back tears that were slowly starting.

"Kono…Konohamaru?!" he screamed.

Attention was brought to him, and his fellow shinobi and friends' eyes widened in shock. Kurenai walked closer, but hesitated and stopped just a little ways away from the family, though her eyes teared up and she hugged herself upsettingly.

"Asuma…oji-san?" Konohamaru coughed, blood flying out of his mouth.

"It's okay, Konohamaru, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright," Asuma breathed heavily, crying as he tried to press on the wound. "You're going to be okay."

"Oji-san," Konohamaru smiled painfully. "I tried…I tried to help. I-I w-wanted to help break up the fight."

"I know, I know. You did a great job," Asuma held back a sob. "Stop talking, okay? You need to save your energy."

But there were no medics around. There was only the small number that was far away in the hospital, and even then they might not even have had the ability to save his nephew. Tsunade and Shizune were gone. It didn't look like anything could be done.

Konohamaru was lying against a wall that was partly shattered from the fight. His head must have bashed against it brutally, because it was bleeding profusely and his hair was matted with blood. And then there was the obvious wood shaft protruding from the boy's small chest, broken apart from the devastated wall. There was a large pool of blood already gathered around his body.

The worse part of it seemed as if nobody had noticed until they'd come and Asuma had found his nephew, all too busy in themselves and fascinated in watching the fight, as well as their own fear and panic for themselves and never mind anyone else…

"It-it hurts," Konohamaru bit out, closing his eyes in pain.

"Somebody…somebody please help!" Asuma yelled, tears blinding him for sure now. "Somebody…"

And then there _was_ someone who could help. He knew someone there could be able to do something.

"Naruto…Naruto! Ai-sama!" he called out wildly, and he half-turned to look for her, only for her to quietly move up behind him, already near. "Please help him," he pleaded desperately.

Naruto kneeled next to him, gently laying a hand against the wound and barely brushing against the wooden shaft. All around them was complete silence. Her hand moved and softly cupped Konohamaru's face, her thumb tenderly brushing hair away from on top of his eye and behind his ear. Konohamaru opened his eyes slightly, looking at her. A smile broke out on his lips.

"Nee-chan…"

"I cannot do anything. I am unable to save him," she murmured to Asuma, but didn't take her eyes off of Konohamaru. "It is too late."

Asuma sobbed and buried his face in his hands, and even Konohamaru started to cry a bit.

"I'm-I'm going to die, Naru-neechan?"

"Yes," Naruto confirmed, though she surprisingly let herself sound remorseful. "I can make it better though. I can even make the pain stop. Would you like that, Konohamaru?"

Asuma stopped sobbing for a bit to look at her in confusion, and Konohamaru nodded slightly, unable to move much. Naruto moved her arm under his knees and had her other arm support his neck, and then she was pulling him away from the wooden shaft and then was carrying him. She started to walk away before she stopped and looked at Asuma, aware of all the eyes watching.

"You may come," she said simply, and Asuma strode towards her in a daze.

One hand on her shoulder and then they'd disappeared.

When they next reappeared, it was to her home. The red skies seemed darker than usual, but Naruto ignored her surroundings and made her way to her house, leading Asuma. Inside, the Hokage stopped their greeting in time, closing their mouths as they watched solemnly. Orochimaru watched curiously, but also said nothing as Naruto and Asuma walked passed him and went to her room. In there, Sasori's sleepy head peeked out from under the covers and saw them, and the little red-head slowly scrambled off of the bed, fixing it hurriedly (as much as he could with his short limbs) and then respectfully stood to the side, observing with watchful, sharp eyes.

Naruto gently laid Konohamaru on her bed, brushing back his hair.

"It doesn't feel so bad in this world, right?" she asked him kindly, and Tobirama materialized quickly by her side with a huge bowl of water and a soft washcloth, and then leaving her with a respectful bow.

She tenderly cleaned Konohamaru, whose breathing began to slow down until he simply stopped, a small smile on his lips and his glazed eyes continuing to watch her, even in death. She didn't stop then though, only stopping until she was finished. All the while, Asuma watched quietly, moving only to flinch when Konohamaru had ceased to be.

Hashirama appeared this time, carrying clean, traditional clothes that he helped Naruto dress Konohamaru's body in. He left and she began to tuck Konohamaru's body in, making sure her covers were around him well. She left with a glance at Asuma, who followed her after one last heartbroken glance at his nephew. Sasori stared at them with dark eyes, before going up to Naruto's bed and reached up, patting his small hand against the late Konohamaru's cheek comfortingly.

In the room where her infamous computer sat, Naruto leaned against an opened entrance and looked out into her world with unreadable eyes. Asuma sat down on his knees in the middle of her floor, blankly staring at her plush rug.

"I can send him to Hell," she offered quietly, speaking suddenly.

Blinking out of his daze, he looked and stared at her.

"It's not midnight, and I haven't…" he started in confusion.

But she only turned her head and stared straight into his eyes. Her jaw was almost unnoticeably clenching.

"I don't know his name," he said dully, scowling inwardly.

"Touya Maki," she supplied easily.

Sasori suddenly walked into the room and went to stand by her. He looked up at her questioningly and she nodded, and she placed a hand on his head, turning him into a red doll with curly ends for the second time now. She gripped him slightly tightly before relaxing her grip and apologizing silently to Sasori.

She walked over to stand in front of the kneeling, defeated Asuma.

"Take this," she murmured, holding out the straw doll.

Asuma gazed at it for a moment before he reached out and accepted it.

"If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must pull the red string. He will be ferried immediately to Hell. Once I have delivered the revenge, I must have you make restitution to me. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. Your soul will also fall into Hell, forever wandering in pain and suffering. That's after you die, Asuma-san."

He looked at the doll in his hand and then slowly reached for the red string with other, after a moment. He pulled the string.

Naruto watched him for a second, and then laid a hand on his bowed head.

"I hear and deliver this revenge," she said quietly.

And then she disappeared.

Started 2/11/13 – Completed 2/12/13

A/n: So, looks to be nearing the end, eh? Although, I kind of want to go back and edit the chapters of the Japanese I used, aside from the honorifics. Also, apologize for the dramatic and depressing chapter, but you know. And Konohamaru's death I had in mind for a long, long time, so sorry to you all for it being there. I really, really like little!Sasori XD I can't help it, he's so cute…**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and please review if you did!**

Client: Maito Gai  
Target: Shizune  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Utatane Koharu  
Target: Shimura Danzo  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Sarutobi Asuma  
Target: Touya Maki  
Status: Fulfilled


	17. Barreling Towards Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a rumor of a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: I don't know. I don't really think it'll be the main part anyway.

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai  
**_Chapter Seventeen: __Jigoku e no Bōsō __(Barreling Towards Hell)_

It wasn't a surprise when the two men involved in the death of Sarutobi Konohamaru disappeared quickly soon after. Asuma had taken care of one, and as the other was removed by Homura.

It seemed that Naruto would be having the entire main line of the Sarutobi family in Hell with her, with Hiruzen's closest companions.

"It's lonely, isn't it," Orochimaru hummed quietly.

Naruto glanced at him, but kept watching the red skies.

"Somehow…when I pictured the destruction of my old village…this wasn't the way I saw it," he murmured.

This time, she turned to look at him fully. "Do you regret it? Anything?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "Would it matter? Either way, I've probably always been hell bound. I'm not too bothered by the circumstances. I'm still eternal this way, anyway. You've been around for centuries, right? I suppose I have all the time in the world to learn jutsu."

"Immortality is subjective," she closed her eyes and leaned back. "Whether or not time passes for us is irrelevant, for nothing moves us and nothing changes us unless we make it so. We are dead, so we live forever. We live forever, and we have a tendency to die in a way as life goes on around us."

It was a quiet for a moment, before Orochimaru snorted and turned away from her.

"I hate philosophy," he grumbled. "It's headache-inducing. Never liked it," he said childishly.

A small smile flitted across her lips, before she stood up abruptly and glided away gracefully. On her way out of her realm, she scooped up Sasori, who snuggled up to her in contentment.

"It's been passed the nine days I have granted you in this form, and yet you still continue to live in it. Do you not wish to return to normal?" she brushed a hand through his hair.

Sasori shook his head against her, hiding his face into her neck.

"I want to be like this for a little bit longer," he said softly.

Naruto hmmed quietly, patting his head.

"Very well. At least you have regained all of your memories completely. Come, let us return to Konoha."

And with him still holding onto her, she made her way back into her apartment and then outside, to the cold and dreary village. What had become of the once lively and beautiful Konoha, was now lifeless and gray.

Naruto was not able to sincerely admit to caring all too much. This place was built on the lands of her old village, that betrayed her and she had slaughtered in return. She kept the long-lasting grudge, and didn't know if she would ever manage to let go of it.

She was, like her many clients, incapable of dropping her grudge and allowing any sort of forgiveness to enter her.

It was most fortunate then, that there were at least a few in the village that held her quiet and hard to attain affection and loyalty. Hiruzen was sentenced to a fate with her in Hell, as did many others in her favor, but they lived still and they lived in Konoha. It was, therefore, important to her to at least try to keep the village as afloat as it can, being what's been happening.

And she understood that part of the blame lay with her.

However, people are the ones who held grudges and couldn't let go and chose to go that path. And she was just doing her duty.

Nothing more, nothing less.

She walked through the desolate streets, and came to a place that had actually brought her joy…if only in the form of one person.

And there he was. Umino Iruka, despite the darkness that was infesting the village, remained optimistic and happy despite it all. And he smiled sincerely and blundered on in hopefulness, trying to spread it around him. No matter, even in these dark times, he continued to even teach young, sweet, and innocent children, always wanting to do his best and educate the young generation into better people and shinobi.

She saw him glance at the seat that had belonged to Konohamaru, and his face fell briefly before he covered it up with a smile.

Naruto frowned and felt a pang in her heart, both for the lost child she cared for and for that look ever having to be on Iruka's face and for him to have actually felt such loss.

Without much hesitation, she continued on and moved with a purpose to enter his classroom. The children, despite knowing who and what she was, did not react and greet her as most of their older counterparts, and instead said hellos in heartfelt cheer she couldn't help but give a small smile at. Sasori, still in her arms, also gave a small, shy wave at them.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Iruka asked with a bright smile, giving her a hug. He was mindful of Sasori still in her arms, but also ruffled the red head's hair as he stepped back. "I hope you're not here to send me to Hell," he joked.

Naruto scowled fiercely. "Do not joke about that," she said sharply.

Iruka faltered, but his smile turned soft. "I'm sorry. I won't. Now, how are you and why the visit?"

"I am fine," she said indifferently, turning back to her normal self, though she allowed herself to lean into him fondly. "I am just visiting. I wanted to see you, for no other reason but to see you. Don't…don't joke like that again, alright? I would not stand for you to have to go through that. I refuse."

Her hair was ruffled like Sasori's, and she pouted up at him, like she used to…back before when she had just been regular, goofy Naruto and not known to all as Jigoku Shoujo.

"Would you like to help out with the class?" Iruka asked her tenderly.

She smiled up at him and nodded.

It was a nice feeling, working with the kids and being able to be in a different atmosphere than that that was suffocating all else outside of the homely little classroom.

It was another thing she was grateful for him for, and another thing that made him so special and to make her even more fond of him.

That in this little hell on earth, he had managed to create a little piece of sanctuary and to save the few souls in this village that were worth saving.

"Do you wish things were different, Iruka? That…that perhaps this village would have been better off had I never graced these lands?" she inquired solemnly, when school was long over and the class of children had departed and left for their homes.

Iruka sighed, tugging at his ponytail. "It's really selfish, but…I can't help but say I would much rather you here. You mean a lot to me, you know? Hell Girl or not, centuries older than me…you've always been a little sister to me. I can't say that, despite what's happened to the rest of the village, I would prefer you to never be here…when I care more for you and wish for you to always be there, so I can be assured you are alive and safe."

Naruto gave a sincere and happy smile. She, too, tugged at his ponytail.

"May you always be this wonderful person, Iruka."

For the rest of the night, they sat quietly on his desk together, leaning on the other with Sasori settled in between them, quickly nodding off into sleep. They chatted quietly about anything or whatever, and for once, Naruto silently wished that a new dawn may grace this land in the near future, so that this beautiful person could continue to hope.

When Naruto's eyes opened, she was surprised (for once) to see that she was in her eternal realm in Hell, despite not having gone there consciously. She saw her computer glow and she went to it, blinking as she saw the request and then opened it.

And then she saw red.

Someone was requesting a Hell Sending for Iruka.

It was inconceivable and she wouldn't hear of it. She refused to, and she would refuse this appeal for revenge on the one good person left in the village, who was not tainted and bound for Hell.

She couldn't allow such a thing to happen.

"I refuse," she said vehemently aloud.

"You are refusing the client?"

A chill went up her spine, and she turned to see a familiar spider whine down on a spider thread from the middle of the room.

"I refuse!" she said shrilly, refusing to look away.

"On what grounds!"

She flinched, but continued to glare defiantly.

"I will not send Iruka to Hell," she declared stubbornly.

"Then be trapped here as someone else goes to do your duty!" The Lord of Hell commanded.

She screamed in fury and rushed at him, but he disappeared. She tried to get back, but it was as he said. She was unable to escape. Her home had become a prison, and she didn't know if the deed had already been done and or if Iruka was being tortured.

She wouldn't have tortured him. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve any of it.

She collapsed onto the floor in the middle of the room, loud, angry sobs echoing in her world as she let loose a torrent of emotions she'd bound within her for centuries. Her eyes snapped open and a horrible look of rage encompassed her beautiful features.

With a burst of pure power, she teleported out of there.

When she appeared, she was in Iruka's empty classroom, with only dear little Sasori sitting quietly by himself on the desk.

"Sasori-kun, where is Iruka?" she asked, an edge of danger lacing her voice.

Sasori didn't answer, looking at her straight in the eyes. She didn't need an answer.

She screamed furiously, and the sound of it spread through the village. An ominous air was immediately upon everyone, and those who dared to venture out into the streets (and even those in their homes) heard it and shivered in fear.

She fired a powerful energy blast at the wall, demolishing a large part of it and creating a huge hole that bared the room to the outside. The ones who were near, shrieked in terror and fled quickly from there.

"Stay here, Sasori-kun," she growled, not looking away from the outside. "I don't want you to get caught up in this."

"Hai, Ai-chan," but his childish voice was somber.

And Naruto traversed out into the village, intent on vengeance and raining down her wrath.

It wasn't long until she was creating large energy blasts and hurling it at any building that passed, uncaring of anything but wanting to cause destruction and horror. She refused to grant mercy or care for anything, judging and damning everyone in her path.

No one would be spared from her path of rage and vengeance.

"Ai-sama! What are you doing?!"

Naruto glared at the new adversary, but Kakashi didn't quail back. Sakura and Sasuke appeared on either side of her, but she didn't look away from Kakashi or react outwardly.

"You three…you three were part of it, weren't you? I will damn you all!" And she threw blasts after blasts of energy towards them, and they dodged quickly in panic.

"Ai-sama, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked in alarm, dodging yet another volley of blasts.

One hurled into a building behind her, and it lit into a blaze of fire that began to consume the building.

"Ai-sama!"

"Quiet! Where has Iruka been taken?" Naruto fired another energy blast.

"I-Iruka?" Sakura stuttered.

"We don't know anything about it! We swear," Kakashi pleaded.

"Please calm down, Ai-sama," Sasuke flipped back, and avoided getting disintegrated.

"Ai-sama, let's talk about this! Perhaps we can figure out what happened!" Kakashi shouted, but to no avail as she wasn't listening to reason.

She already knew what happened anyway.

Iruka was gone. He had been sent to Hell, and she had been trapped in her home. Someone had requested a Hell Sending for him here. And one of her helpers had to have helped done so.

"Ai-sama?"

She furiously turned to face Mizuki, who looked up at her, terrified. She teleported to be in front of him, and gripped his front, yanking him close.

"Mizuki! Tell me what you know of Iruka's disappearance! Tell me who did it!"

She had been so angry and shocked at seeing Iruka's name on the request that she hadn't been able to focus and look to see who it was that had requested it in the first place. But she would correct that mistake now, and she would find whoever it was.

And in the meanwhile, she would wreck her vengeance onto this damnable village.

"I…I don't know –" Mizuki choked from the tight grip.

She flung him away and angrily stalked towards him, creating an energy blast in her hand as she came closer. She held it up high, ready to throw it at him, when a beautiful lady tossed herself at him and covered Mizuki with her body, sobbing as she protected him.

"T-Tsubaki! Get off! Run away!"

Naruto stopped short, narrowing her eyes. Yes, that was right. She recognized who the woman was now. Mizuki's fiancée, and the woman at the cause of why Mizuki had used her services. Tsubaki was raped and Mizuki had sent the assailant to Hell.

Her eyes trailed down to the small bump extending the woman's stomach.

And pregnant with the rapist's child, she finished musing. Naruto dissipated the energy ball, and turned away. She disappeared and reappeared into the air, and began rapidly firing away without care at the village.

Smoke and fires erupted around the village, buildings lit up, and debris flying around.

"O pitiful shadow of darkness, thy actions cause men pain and suffering. Thy soul is drowning in sinful karma," she laughed cruelly, glaring down at the burning village. "How would you like to try dying this once?"

"Cease this," the Lord of Hell spoke, and though surprised to know he was there, she didn't stop her anger-fueled attack upon the village. "I said cease this!"

Spider threads shot around and wrapped around her limbs, restraining her and keeping her from moving any which way. She glared in hatred at the spider, who still didn't change into his true form. She saw Orochimaru floating in there nearby, face blank though he shrunk back as she directed a stare at him. So she knew who was the guilty helper…

"I won't repent!" she spat out. "I won't ever repent!"

The spider glowed bright and she had to close her eyes to prevent herself from going blind. However, when next her eyes opened, she recognized the murky waters, the looming Gate of Hell in the distance, and the heavy fog around them.

But it was the man in front of her, in the small boat, that caused her to freeze and feel emotional, tears threatening to break out once more.

"I-Iruka," she said, voice breaking.

"Naruto," he murmured. "Silly girl. I have, as well, been sent to this place. You shouldn't show favoritism and be so biased on my behalf, my little aijin. I am here, so you must send me, just like all else."

Naruto choked out a cry and threw herself at him, and he embraced her tenderly.

"But I don't want to."

"But you must."

And Naruto just let herself cry in his arms for a little longer.

"Please watch over me in Hell, okay? I will miss you," Iruka smiled sadly down at her. "And also…please call me Iruka-sensei one more time. It would be nice to hear it from you just…one…last…time…"

She could hear him quietly cry as well, and the two of them sat there sharing in silent tears.

"Goodbye…Iruka-sensei."

* * *

Fuji Hatori cowered back, watching the strangely intelligent and serene child with mesmerized, fearful eyes. The red head devil smiled slowly.

"Did you really think Ai-chan would care about you? So, so jealous of Iruka-san. You sent him to Hell, because you were jealous of him and his relationship with Ai-chan. But you can never fill in his place, even with your feelings hidden behind disdain for years."

This is the man who caused such pain and misery onto his Ai-chan. He would pay. He wouldn't let him get away. He would make sure this man got what he deserved, for ever daring to hurt and bring pain to his Ai-chan.

Fuji straightened up and glared at the child. "Shut up, you little brat! You know nothing!"

"Quiet."

And Sasori let his chakra strings finish the job, binding hands and feet as a single long thread choked the life out of the man.

Started 4/16/13 – Completed 4/16/13

**A/n: I'm pretty sure it really is nearing the end. So Naruto/Hell Girl had another emotional outburst, like she had at the end of the first season of Jigoku Shoujo. And Fuji, you can catch his previous mention in the last chapter. A new Update Schedule is on my profile, so check out what stories are regular and what day. If you enjoyed, please review! Maybe a whole ten more reviews for this?**

Client: Mitokado Homura  
Target: Second man involved in the fight that caused Konohamaru's life  
Status: Fulfilled

Client: Fuji Hatori  
Target: Umino Iruka  
Status: Fulfilled


	18. Broken Threads

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a rumor of a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: I don't know. I don't really think it'll be the main part anyway.

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai  
**_Chapter Eighteen: Chigireta Ito (Broken Threads)_

It was quiet.

It was too quiet. It was too cold.

It was too everything.

There were no sounds. A hazy fog flittered in and out around her. The color gray dominated her vision. It was cold. _She_ felt cold.

But that wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to feel anything. She wasn't, wasn't she? Everything was a blur, and she couldn't remember much.

What had happened?

She looked up, knowing she was lying on cold, hard ground. The skies were as gray as everything else. It was hard to see.

"Hey, are you alright? Hey…"

Who was that? Were they calling to her?

"H-hey. Rengoku…J-Jigoku…Um…Naruto. Naruto, are you okay?"

They were still speaking…They sounded close by, but she couldn't really focus. Why was she so cold?

She blinked lethargically, and she saw a dark, hazy figure above her. She felt whoever it was gently slip their arms around her and held her up, carrying her close as they traveled somewhere.

"It'll be okay," she heard whoever it was quietly reassure her.

She closed her eyes and then there was nothing once again.

The next time she awoke, she saw she was on a makeshift futon inside of a crude hut. There was only one window, but its wooden shutters were closed and blocked off any light or sight to the outside.

"You're awake?"

She turned her head slowly, and caught sight of a red-haired man anxiously watching her.

"Who are you?" she murmured.

"Nagi," he answered quickly. "You…you took my son. You took my son into that place."

"Did I?" she asked softly, closing her eyes.

"You don't…remember?"

"I cannot recall anything. I know nothing. I see nothing in my mind. I feel…vague. As if I exist, and yet I don't. I do not understand this…transparent feeling," she breathed in deeply, trying to take in all the sensations.

Chamomile. The place smelled like chamomile…and he, if she stretched her senses, smelled like cinnamon. The sound of water was pelting the outside, now that she was paying attention. She found that odd. She had a feeling that there wasn't supposed to be any weather around there.

It felt so cold, and the trembles of her body reflected that. Her eyes…her eyes were blurry. Her whole world felt tilted on its axis.

Nothing felt right.

"Who…_am I_?"

And that, what she should know foremost, was what she didn't but needed to know.

"You are Jigoku Shoujo…The Girl from Hell," Nagi answered quietly. "The Harbinger of Death. The Avenging Angel…the little girl who massacred her village after they had murdered her. You are the girl who promises to fulfill those who seek revenge, and swear oaths to her that will bring them and their tormentors to a hellish grave. You are Enma Ai…you are Uzumaki Naruto."

It had been a rhetorical question. She had asked and not expected an answer. She hadn't even directed the question to anyone at all. And yet she had gotten an answer, and it was an answer that answered a lot, despite her unable to remember any of it.

"Was I then?" she lifted up a hand and examined. "I do not feel hellish. I do not feel much at all actually. Just…cold."

He came over and blanketed her with a cover, which managed to warm her a bit, even though she was still truthfully rather cold.

"Sleep, Naruto-sama," he said comfortingly. "Sleep, and perhaps you'll wake to see it was all a dream…"

"I wish," she murmured, before sleep once again truly did take her.

When she opened her eyes, it was in the dark of the night. The window's shutters opened slightly to reveal the darkened night skies, twinkling stars, and the full moon hanging in the sky. A small breeze was able to enter through the slit of the shutters, and she basked in the air.

Turning to her side, she saw that Nagi had taken sleep near her, but had kept a respectable distance for her. She stared at his back, idly watching him breathe deeply in sleep, his body moving with each breath that he took.

She could still hear the rain pelting the little hut.

Naruto was her name, was it? It was familiar, and she could find traces of echoes, and it seemed to touch something inside of her.

She sighed blithely and slowly got up, moving out of the hut and into the fresh rain outside. It seemed…not like it was supposed to be. Rain was not to touch this place. Nothing was. So why…?

"It only began recently," she heard Nagi speak softly from behind her. She turned to face him, emotionless. He continued, lines of exhaustion showing clearly on his face. "I used to be stuck to the shore of this island. Just staring into the waters…near my boat and lantern. A little after your and Sasori's visit, I was able to move more freely. I couldn't leave the island…but I wasn't confined to that one place. And then it began to rain. It rained and it rained, and just a few days after the rain had started, _you_ appeared."

"Was I the cause of this unnatural rain then?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know."

Neither of them had answers, it seemed. Naruto hmmed before continuing to stare up at the skies.

"Come back inside. It's cold," Nagi told her, and she shifted slightly on her feet.

"It _is_ cold."

She looked up for a moment longer, before she trailed back in. Inside, she was handed a towel to dry off with, and she noted in dim amusement that he seemed to be able to have so many things available to him on this small, isolated island that he probably shouldn't be able to have. Slowly toweling her damp and mussed up hair, she patted down her body and ignored the still dampness of her clothes. She delicately halfway folded up the towel and placed it beside her, before curiously looking around.

"You should take off your kimono to let it dry off," he hesitantly suggested.

She pondered the suggestion before deciding she should do so. She was cold, and she kept thinking of it overtly. She did not wish to be any colder, and it seemed the cold would be bothering her with or without her kimono anyway.

"It will be a long day," she predicted, closing her eyes once more.

"The days are always long here," he said mournfully.

She inhaled deeply and opened her eyes to stare at him, where he was hunched over a table in a dark corner.

_Why do wilting flowers fall from the cherry tree?  
_  
"Children of seven, dying, to wake once more…" she murmured.

He turned to look at her, but she had already turned to look back at the ceiling, still staring at skies even if she couldn't see them. She shivered, and he once again came over and placed a blanket around her. She quietly thanked him and pulled it tighter around her, going back to desperately reaching for echoes in her head to remember with.

"How did I wrong you?" she asked suddenly.

He stopped puttering around the hut, his straightening things going on pause. He looked at her in surprise, but answered her.

"Me personally? Nothing. But your job was to send people to Hell as revenge from those who ask it of you, and you'd taken my son and brought him to there," he sighed sorrowfully.

"I am sorry," she unexpectedly said, huddling in a small ball under the blanket as she stared wearily at the ground.

He stared at her. "Thank you," he said gently. But then he gave a small little quirk of his lips up. "You…you saved Sasori at least. You saved him."

"Sasori, Sasori," she muttered, closing her eyes. The name struck her profoundly, and she knew it truly meant something to her.

Once more, silence struck the little hut.

She did not know how long the days were, how much time had passed, or even when it was day or night. It was an eternal twilight, and she vaguely remembered another place stuck in a twilight that colored blood-red…

She stayed there with Nagi, in an unmoving, frozen space, where time and life did not touch it –could not touch it. They did not exist there, and so Naruto was as lost as ever, and Nagi had never stopped being so (and she quietly ruminated that it might've been that way, even before his death).

Rain came and went. Though she truly knew that there wasn't supposed to have any sort of weather existing there, rain indeed it did on the small, little island.

It made the cold worse.

She was lying on her side impassively, tracing patterns of things she couldn't remember into the ground. She lifelessly looked up and watched her companion of some days, quiet and unmoving himself.

"Tell me about them. Your children," she startled him.

He stared at her, though that had not been too uncommon these days. For one reason or another, he'd always come to stare at her. Sometimes, he seemed to have no reason at all.

"They…they were all good kids," he started out hesitantly. "I…I was a horrible father. I was torn between my family and my duty as Kazekage, and I hated it. I didn't really want the job, but once I had it, I was stuck with it and I couldn't escape. And I was miserable and my family was miserable. Everything was just horrible. I was just pathetic and depressed, and even now I feel wretched.

"Gaara, my youngest, was always angry and I could do nothing for him. Nothing but be cold and heartless, and I had to watch him always be ́in hate and anger and always lashing out. Kankuro didn't show it, but he was always very bitter about the situation, and even I could see, deep down if I really looked closely and didn't play ignorant, that he was also bitter about Gaara. And he'd been envious and angry himself towards his brother, and even if I'd noticed or wanted to do something about it, I wouldn't have known what to do."

He swallowed heavily and slumped over, gazing at the ground in depression. "Then there was Temari. My dear, sweet daughter…she was angry at Kankuro enough, about his treatment and attitude towards Gaara, that it became such a dark hate. It had been so hard to tell how she felt and what she was thinking, and that probably led to it being too late.

"I'm sorry. You probably wanted to hear about them and what were they like, but I didn't know them well. I didn't let myself…" he trailed off, closing his eyes as he put his head into his hands.

"I failed them," he muttered. "I failed all of them. It's all my fault. What happened to them is my fault."

Naruto stared at him, but said nothing.

Her hand twitched. She felt her heart clenching in pain and her face softened, and a part of her felt as if she'd felt like this once before, for this very same man. She walked slowly over to him and gently held his head, her face moving to look up as always.

"No more crying. No more tears. There have been enough tears," she murmured, not seeing (or at least mentioning) how he'd turned his head in her hands to gaze up at her. "I'm so tired of tears…"

He didn't say anything either. Only except…

"You saved Sasori…Can you save others?"

For a second, she was quiet and continuing to stare above. And then tilted her head down to look him straight in the eyes.

"I don't know," she said regretfully.

* * *

In the quiet of the little island, they co-inhabited it in solemn peace. There was no need for food or water. Only wishing for the cold to go away, for the rain to stop completely, and purposeless sleeping.

It was an empty and senseless existence.

Without the other, they wouldn't know if anything was real. It was a never ending dream, it seemed, and there were times where they got lost into a daze.

One day, or so either assumed, things were broken and something was different.

Their quiet existence was intruded upon by another red head, one who was in the form of a small child and yet seemed so much older. Someone whom both of them recognized, but only Nagi realized who it was. And Naruto, even with her memories lost, could feel how familiar and important this other boy was to her.

Trailing behind the red head was two other figures, one with long dark hair and the other with short silver hair. Both wore armor and serious expressions, though all of them seemed relieved to see her.

"Ai-sama!" the two beside the red head exclaimed.

"Ai-chan," the child took off towards her, slamming into her middle as he wrapped his short limbs around her. "Ai-chan, you're here. You're safe."

The name suddenly clicked.

"Sasori-kun," she murmured and wrapped her arms around him, tenderly putting her face against the top of his head.

"Ai-sama?" the dark-haired one questioned hesitantly.

She looked up. "I…know nothing. I can't remember anything."

The others, even Sasori, looked at her in confusion and wariness. They were shown into the hut, where Nagi explained in her place, as she quietly rocked Sasori, who she held tightly and let sit on her lap. She gazed off, lost in her thoughts that no one was able to take her from.

"That is unfortunate," Sasori said, his voice still sounding like a child's and yet he spoke like an adult. "I suppose it's come to an end then?"

He sighed and clambered off of her, and when he was standing in front of her, he began to glow and was surrounded by bright light. When it faded away, he was back to his own self, to the body of the Puppet Master he'd become.

He took a step forward and held her face gently as he peered into it fondly.

"Ai-chan, you need to awake," and then he placed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he focused.

Her eyes widened, flashes of light glazing the surface of her irises, and then fluttered softly. When they opened completely, everyone saw Jigoku Shoujo was back in place.

She grabbed one of his hands with one of hers, and enclosed it tightly around his. After a grateful squeeze, with her face blank as usual, she pulled his hand away and his other fell limply to his side.

"I cannot leave here," she abruptly said, surprising everyone. "I am incapable, that is –this _body_ –cannot leave. I am bound here until such a time that I may be freed."

Hashirama grimaced. "Are you saying that there's no way for you to leave?"

Sasori looked pained, while Nagi stayed quiet and to himself in the background.

"That's not true," she said, taking them aback. "There is one thing."

"What is it?" Tobirama asked, feeling earnest and worried. "Orochimaru sent us here to get you, 'cause he felt bad and everything after what he'd had to do. Strange guy…But he said he was _loyal_ and served _you_, not the Lord of Hell, so even though he's not supposed to do or say anything…he said to hell with it."

"Tell Orochimaru he has been forgiven," she said wearily. "As for how I can leave here, I cannot remain together." At their questioning looks, she went on to explain. "I will have to split myself somehow. I will leave my physical body here…and leave to the mortal realm with just my spiritual essence. Sasori…in order for me to be able to be there with a body, I must borrow and use your physical energy. As the only living person here, it must be you. Can you do that? Will you lend me your physical energy so that I may be able to have a temporary corporeal body in that world? Will you do that for me?"

"Of course," Sasori agreed immediately.

She nodded and then she turned to the other red head practically hiding in the back.

"Nagi-san," she called out softly, and everyone's attention turned to him. He fidgeted slightly. "I must ask a favor. Will you be able to watch over my body, for just a little bit?"

He blinked at the request, surprised, but he nodded surely.

"I will," he promised.

She smiled gently at him, catching everyone off guard by the uncharacteristic action.

"Thank you, Nagi-san…I promise you," she murmured. "I will not forget this. In exchange for your services…I swear that I shall help and save your family, Sabaku no Nagi."

He could only stare back at her.

Started 4/24/13 – Completed 4/30/13

**A/n: I really consider this an important, tie-in chapter to the sequel. :D Lots of stuff that links to it. Hope everyone enjoyed and please don't forget to review!**


	19. Sweet Trap

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a rumor of a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: I don't know. I don't really think it'll be the main part anyway.

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai  
**_Chapter Nineteen: Amai Wana (Sweet Trap)_

It was almost time. They knew it, and they were preparing for it. Naruto was prepared to go head to head with Uchiha Madara. At the heart of things, his karmic energy and his actions and decisions had rooted from the past, and come back to haunt not just Konohagakure, but also the rest of the world.

He was the one to suggest building Konoha on the grounds of her cursed village.

He would rue the day he decided to mock his ancestor. Unlike the Shibatas, she would destroy him and take him straight to the bowels of Hell, where he belonged. They just needed to lay a single trap and it would be all over…

She took a deep breath and looked back at the hut.

"I will miss this," she murmured. "It was simple and peaceful."

"You're welcomed back any time," Nagi smirked slightly at her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She gave him a small smile before she turned to her companions.

"It is time," she said softly, and Sasori stepped forward.

"Naruto," Nagi called out.

She turned her body halfway to look at him.

"Thank you," he said gently.

How familiar…She gave a slight smile before turning back to Sasori, placing her hands over his and her forehead against his. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Within moments, her body crumpled almost to the ground, only to be caught by the First and Second Hokage, while Sasori reverently held onto the glowing orb in his cupped hands. Hashirama and Tobirama respectfully carried her over to Nagi, who took over and placed his arms under her neck and knees, carrying her bridal style.

"Take care of Ai-sama's body for me, sempai!" Sasori called out, already starting to move.

"Hai, hai," Nagi quirked his lips up, looking after the retreating figures sadly.

He adjusted his hold on the empty but beautiful body in his arms. Looking down at her, she almost looked like she was just sleeping peacefully, rather than just being a shell without a soul. He sighed and secured her more in his arms, holding her closer.

"Let's get you settled comfortably, alright?"

He went back into his hut, which was quiet and lonely once more.

In the meantime, Sasori and the other two had appeared in Naruto's apartment, startling Reiji and Yugito with their sudden appearance.

"What's going on? Where have you all been? Where's everyone? Where's Naruto-sama?!" Yugito asked, growing more hysterical with each question.

"Long, long story," Hashirama muttered, while Tobirama declared, "Too many questions!"

However, Sasori patiently caught the two up, while still holding carefully the essence of Jigoku Shoujo. He'd been steadily feeding it energy, and he hoped that soon she would have form once more.

"What about Kakashi and them?" Reiji inserted, while Sasori frowned.

"They've essentially been taken hostage and are currently bound to Ai-sama's home. Last I heard from Orochimaru, who is watching them, they've been put to sleep and won't awaken until someone with enough power can do so."

"So what should be done then?" Yugito asked hesitantly.

"I will contact Uchiha Itachi and see what his progress has been with the last members of Akatsuki," Sasori informed them. "From there, we'll make our move. In the meantime, I will continue to feed Ai-sama energy until she can form her own temporary body."

"I was thinking…I know that the Mizukage has suddenly stopped the bloodline hunt and civil war over there," Yugito started, "but I've also heard that there were rumors that he was controlled. Maybe there's a connection to that and this Uchiha Madara that you all seem so worried about?"

Sasori frowned, but they all considered it. It was a daunting prospect and it would definitely make things difficult…but it wasn't farfetched and probably likely Madara had his hand in things.

"I will ask Itachi-kun if he knows anything," Sasori decided.

"I can infiltrate the Mist," Yugito suggested. "I know I won't have any trouble, and my demon and I can handle any stragglers. The only one who I'd have trouble going up against would be Yagura, but he's who we want to talk to in the first place."

"It's a good idea, but it's best to be discreet so no one catches wind of our intentions," Reiji supported her.

"Yes, discretion is our best option. You must try to avoid detection at all costs, until you reach the Mizukage," Sasori agreed and gave the plan the okay.

Yugito gave an acknowledging nod, and Sasori went to contact Itachi using one of the ravens that the Uchiha had lent to him. While he did so, the rest of them were outlining a good stealth plan for Yugito to enact as she got into the Mist.

It wasn't long until Yugito was sent off and she was quietly and stealthily traveling through the lands, and eventually into Mist territory. She was careful and on alert; it hadn't been that long ago where a full-fledged civil war was raging through the land. But everything seemed eerily quiet, and the skies and the scenery was just a vast splatter of gray, with no other color to be seen except muted and blending with the gray majority.

She frowned to herself, though she was at least certain that she was doing well in keeping to herself. Although, there were practically no one around. She saw some stragglers, mostly beaten down civilians, who looked far too skinny, or just as down trodden looking animals. The few shinobi she caught sight of, all looked tense and she couldn't gather anything from them about the current state of affairs.

It was like the Reaper lived here.

However, it actually didn't look as bad as the current Konoha, which was barreling down to its own end quickly enough. Dismal and depressing, maybe, but not like it was becoming a physical representation of Hell itself.

She rather wished there was some way to change things, but it didn't seem like any of that could come true. Everything seemed inevitable, when it came to Konoha. The people there were just wracked with hate and anger now, and poor Naruto was being punished, while Kakashi and the others were being held hostage. It was good that at least Sasori, Hashirama, and Tobirama were able to move around and still help Naruto out, while even Orochimaru was contributing on his end. She wanted to make herself useful too.

"My, my, what is a little kitty doing here, in the Bloody Mist?" her eyes widened and her head snapped to the side to see the speaker.

She narrowed her eyes and her lip curled, but she made no move to attack or prepare to do so.

"Utakata," she said calmly, keeping calm and not revealing anything on her face.

He blew his bubble maker serenely, watching her carefully. "Yugito, I'll ask again. What are you doing here?"

"Business," she said sharply. "What are _you_ doing here? Aren't you a missing-nin?"

"Time's have changed," he said simply. "I am simply here, and that is fact. But _you_ are in enemy territory, and you have no real excuse. Do I need to subdue you?"

Matatabi hissed violently inside of her and Yugito's own hackles rose. But she didn't lash out, forcing herself to tamp down on her anger.

"I need to see the Mizukage," she said honestly, surprising him. But she was sure of her decision and that this would be the fastest way to Yagura.

Utakata frowned, but didn't look against it. "Very well. I will escort you to Yagura."

It seemed three jinchuuriki were going to be united in just mere moments.

When the two of them finally reached the Mizukage's office, where she wasn't sure what she expected to see, they entered and she was surprised to see Yagura sitting calmly at his desk, though looking thoroughly disgruntled.

"Yugito," he murmured, looking straight at her, before turning to Utakata. "Utakata, what is the meaning of this?"

"I'm not sure, Yagura," he shrugged, tapping the end of his bubble blower against his lips. He glanced at Yugito. "She said she needed to see you, and that she was here on business. I detected no lie and I was curious, so I brought her to you as per her request. I'm staying, because I want to know what this is all about. Yugito?"

Yugito straightened up, getting ready to play her part. She was playing it by ear now, but she was confident in what to do and say.

"You were brainwashed, weren't you? Yagura," she said bluntly, and both men stiffened up.

"And how would you know of such information?" Yagura nearly growled out.

"You would be surprised with what gets passed around in Konoha," she said bluntly, and they stared at her.

"And what is a Kumo jounin doing in Konoha, of all places?" Utakata asked, frowning. Especially considering what was supposed to be going on around there…

"I followed Reiji-sama to Konoha," she told them truthfully. "He has always been a believer and a follower of Naruto-sama, so he came there when he heard she was there."

Yagura sat back in his chair, allowing himself to show his confusion. "Who is this 'Naruto-sama?'"

Yugito took a deep breath. "To us, she's brethren –another jinchuuriki, the one who houses the Nine-tailed Fox."

They both perked up at that and looked at her more closely, but Yugito was not done just yet.

"She is also Enma Ai, Jigoku Shoujo of Hell Correspondence."

Yagura reeled back, while Utakata hissed and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You lie," Yagura snarled. "Stop playing games."

"I am not," she said coldly. "I know her personally, and am in her service," she said rather proudly. "It's all real and Naruto-sama truly is Hell Girl. She can grant _you_ vengeance too, you know."

Yugito finished rather slyly, looking at solely at Yagura with meaningful eyes. A cool smirk graced her lips, and her eyelashes lowered.

"You were brainwashed. Do you not want to send whoever it was to Hell?"

"Wait a second here," Utakata interrupted, even as Yagura sat up and looked intensely at Yugito. "What are you talking about? What are you playing at?"

Yugito shrugged indifferently, but she knew she'd already caught her prey.

"You know how Jigoku Tsuushin works, don't you? It _is_ real, and it does work," she said, calmer than ever.

"I know there is a site at midnight you can access to get revenge on someone, but that is all," Yagura admitted, cutting off another protest from Utakata.

Yugito nodded. "If you _hate_ someone enough, if your grudge is truly great…you wait until it's midnight, access Jigoku Tsuushin, and she will appear to you. She will hand you a straw doll with a string around its neck, tell you the terms, and you will have to decide whether or not to go through with it. If you do, remove the string and she will grant your vengeance."

"What is this vengeance?" Yagura was starting to look eager, eyes feverishly bright as he leaned towards her, over his desk. "What are the terms?"

She frowned, refraining from biting her lip. "I don't know how the words go. I wouldn't be able to say them to you –Sasori-san and Reiji-sama would probably be the best ones to do so."

"Sasori-san?" Utakata cut in.

Yugito really did scratch her head at that. "Akasuna no Sasori. _That_ Sasori. Apparently, he used Naruto-sama's service a long time ago and is one of her most loyal and faithful followers. He practically worships her. Actually…Naruto-sama even seems equally as fond and has a soft spot for him too…"

That surprised and somewhat disturbed the other two, but they kept it to themselves.

"You do not have to tell us it word for word. Simply just tell us what happens," Yagura urged Yugito. "Having to be able to have more time to think about it will help me right now as well."

"Well basically, she makes the offer to grant you vengeance. She'll send your tormentor to Hell, but when you die, you will also be sent to Hell. If you go through with it, she will come after the person, and usually tortures them a bit before sending them to her boat, where she ferries them to Hell."

Utakata frowned as he thought of it, but Yagura looked thoughtful. Partly disappointed and wary of the terms, but the idea of sending whoever the bastard was that had taken control of him for so long, and had caused such ruin to his village and its people…

"I'll probably go through with it," he quietly spat out to himself, though the other two heard and looked at him in surprise.

"Yagura, please think about it more," Utakata urged. "There is no rush to decide. We have plenty of time until midnight."

"Utakata is right," Yugito said hesitantly. "Please think about it more. It's very serious, and not a light decision."

Yagura scowled. "Even with more time, I am sure of what I'll choose in the end. The more I think of what happened and remember everything, and see the aftermath of it all, the more rage and hate I feel. And I know that this is what I want and would choose. It's been on my mind for awhile anyway…After I'd 'woken up' and realized what has been happening, and learning of what was supposedly happening in Konoha, I've been thinking of using Hell Correspondence. I'd been afraid of the hate and anger I felt before, fearing it too much of what plagued the Leaf…but I cannot help those feelings now, and I want to use them against whoever it was that had ruined me and my village."

"I wish Sasori-san was here. He is much more informed and involved with the whole thing," Yugito confessed quietly, partly more for herself.

As if summoned, the red-haired man suddenly appeared in their midst, startling them. Sasori still held the glowing orb, which was pulsing brighter than before.

"S-Sasori-san," Yugito nearly gaped.

He blinked. "Hm…I think you called. It seems I might have temporarily gained Ai-sama's powers. What needs my attention?"

Yugito caught him up to the proceedings there, and he nodded in thought.

"I see. Most likely, the one who was controlling you is Uchiha Madara," he told Yagura seriously. "According to Itachi-kun, the Akatsuki member Tobi was actually Madara in disguise. The other Akatstuki member left, Hidan, is currently whining about trying to find someone to send him to Hell," he finished rather nonchalant.

They sweatdropped at both his attitude and the last part of that report.

"Is Konoha really going crazy?" Utakata hesitantly asked him. "We know that things have been…destructive around there, but not what's real. The other villages have various information and certainty, I'm sure, but we are currently out of it and are trying to settle things on the home front as well."

Sasori nodded, and told them of the massive Hell Sendings, and the general vibe of hate, anger, and distrust in the village. He also spoke of the cursed grounds the village was built on, and how even Ai was uncaring and even looking forward to Konoha's end, due to the Fourth Hokage's actions, as well as the cursed grounds it was built on.

"The Yondaime Hokage had more than balls to try what he did," Utakata muttered, both in awe and pity. "Lot of good it did in the end though…"

"And now we have a fellow jinchuuriki in an omniscient harbinger of vengeance from Hell," Yagura flinched.

And then they were waiting time out, sitting around until midnight. To pass time by, Sasori told them who sent who to Hell in Konoha, especially the massive Hell Sendings' chain, and how and why. He even told them of the time prior to the explosive burst of negativity in Konoha, back before Ai was revealed and even when she was a "simple" genin. At the question of Yugito, Sasori hesitantly even told them about his own Hell Sending request, and the events surrounding it. Needless to say, shock was an understatement afterwards.

Midnight came, and a computer had been set up and the cursed site was found. Yagura angrily typed in Uchiha Madara and they all waited. Suddenly, the orb in Sasori's hands gave a bright pulse and the orb began to morph and first a hand and then an arm of light was made, before a head followed, and then the rest of a body. Soon, a ghostly form of Naruto was formed and they watched her with baited breath and awed gazes.

"You have summoned me," she murmured.

And Yagura took a stumbling step towards the avenging angel, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Send Uchiha Madara to Hell for me," he said softly, gazing at her reverently.

Naruto smiled grimly.

Started 5/9/13 – Completed 5/21/13

A/n: So there are two more chapters left: the next one and then an epilogue. I was wondering if I should post the sequel as part of this, or separate. Separate makes more sense, because it's quite different from "Eikyuu," but I'm worried no one will read it since no one seems to be reading this (Two reviews last chapter, guys? Really? Come on now, please?). The last few chapters have been really disappointing in reviews, so I'm not sure whether to even work so much on the sequel or post it, since it might not be read. I'm more than fine just writing it for myself…So please review, if you guys are enjoying and really want to read more. I know a lot of you are reading this fic :(

Client: Yagura  
Target: Uchiha Madara  
Status: In Progress


	20. For the Sake of This Country

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a rumor of a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: I don't know. I don't really think it'll be the main part anyway.

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai  
**_Chapter Twenty: Kono Kuni no Tame ni (For the Sake of This Country)_

The sun was actually shining brightly for once. In Konoha, it had been a long time since that had happened, and many people were amazed. In fact, people were even coming out for once (which was rare these days) and enjoying themselves outside. They were even civilly interacting together, and the usual hostility and anger seemed absent.

Hiruzen cried at the scene. It was almost as if nothing of the recent events had happened. As if this was his Konoha, the one he remembered, where everything was happier and brighter and the people didn't hate each other to the point of inescapable grudges.

This was Konoha.

Yugito and Sasori returned to Konoha, hoping for the best and that something was finally done to save everyone left. They noticed that the fires that were usually burning around the village, roaring on top of buildings around the streets, and sometimes even burning down trees, were all seemingly to have stopped.

Accompanying Yugito and Sasori was Yagura and Utakata, who seemed disturbed but also feeling relief. Disturbed by the evidence of the previous ongoing hell this village had been going through, but relief that things seemed to be okay now.

In Sasori's hands was the spiritual energy ball that was Enma Ai. Naruto had reverted back to that state after successfully sending Madara to Hell, and now the energy ball pulse gently in Sasori's hands, which held it carefully and reverently.

They all headed over to Naruto's apartment, where Reiji, Tobirama, and Hashirama awaited.

"Any word from Itachi?" Sasori asked them as they settled down. Yagura and Utakata quietly sat by the side, staying quiet and observing things for now. "It is odd that he hadn't further contacted us after that brief message about his attempts with Hidan and Tobi."

"No, nothing yet," Reiji replied, as Hashirama and Tobirama were staring back at Yagura and Utakata, who had been staring at the two in disbelief (it was not every day one sees two supposed to be dead kage).

Their talk was interrupted by a knock on the door and they answered it in confusion, seeing Anko hesitantly behind it.

"The Sandaime has asked this group to join him. Apparently a very odd migration of people have come to Konoha and are meeting with him, including the Raikage and his brother."

Yugito and Reiji blinked. "Eh? A and B are here?"

Anko nodded, but gave a small smile. The events of Konoha truly took a toll on many citizens…

The group began to all travel to the Hokage Residence together.

"I thought Tsunade had become Hokage," Utakata mentioned to the others.

Collectively, the others winced.

"She was sent to Hell," Sasori replied quietly. "She was in the hospital at the time it had happened."

Coincidentally (or not), that was the time Jiraiya chose to join them, face stoic and completely sober.

Yugito swallowed. "Ah…Jiraiya-san."

He nodded to her, but that was all.

After that they quickly and silently made the rest of the trek to the Hokage Residence, where they were then herded into the meeting. They were surprised to see that, along with A and B, that Onoki of Iwa, Zabuza and some unknown boy next to him, and the shinobi part of the Konohan Council was present.

"Come in, come in," Hiruzen greeted them warmly. "Please sit wherever you'd like. I was just catching the others up, and had finished. We were just starting to wait for you."

They found seats where available, and Hiruzen asked them if they could report on what had happened on their end recently. Sasori elaborated on what's happened, starting from when Umino Iruka had been sent to Hell and Naruto had gone berserk, to her at odds with the Lord of Hell and her body kind of being stuck on the "other side." He finally added that Kakashi and the other two were being held hostage, that Orochimaru was taking care of that, and that they had just sent Madara to Hell and that would hopefully help things and make the village better.

"Uchiha Madara?!" Onoki shouted.

"Impossible," Hiruzen added. "He's dead."

"He is now, at least for sure," Reiji retorted.

"The Hell Sending would not have worked if he hadn't been alive," Sasori interrupted softly. "Ai-sama succeeded. Therefore he must've been alive somehow."

"Ai-sama sure does collect strange strays," Zabuza snorted, staring at Sasori.

Sasori smiled serenely. "Yes, she does, doesn't she?"

The rest of the group, minus those who knew of his existence and loyalty to Naruto, stared at him as well.

Yugito scoffed. "Oh come on, it's old news." Reiji nodded. Both A and B looked over to them, and the two smiled and waved.

"Old news to you," Onoki hmphed, though he was smirking. "Who here knew that the famed Akasuna no Sasori is apparently a loyal attendant of Jigoku Shoujo?"

Reiji, Yugito, Hashirama, Tobirama, Yagura, and Utakata raised their hands. Sasori started to, but Hiruzen gave him a look.

"You don't count," Onoki huffed. "You're the subject of this."

"And you two?" Hiruzen looked to Yagura and Utakata.

"We found out recently," Yagura said calmly.

It was understood and everyone remembered Sasori's explanation of how those two came into the story.

"Is that…Ai-sama?" Haku asked softly, looking at the orb in Sasori's hands in awe.

That drew the rest of the room's attention, of those who hadn't known or realized.

Sasori's serene smile turned tender as he gazed down at the pulsing orb.

"Hai. This is Ai-sama. My loyalty and devotion to her is forever," he murmured fondly. "I will serve her any time she needs me. I will be hers in all lifetimes."

Onoki stood up after a moment. "I would like to say hopefully the worse has passed. The world has seen, and this village had experienced, such a horror that cannot be lightly forgotten. In the wake of such destruction, that could be spread or be reenacted somewhere else, I pray and toast to promises of peace between all the nations."

"Hear, hear," the room murmured in hopeful agreement.

They all held a quick, silent vigil for hopes, as well as for Naruto, whose energy orb pulse gently still.

A roar outside brought things to a standstill, and a second later the room was engulfed in light.

* * *

Uchiha Obito wasn't happy.

All of his plans were in ruins. Somehow or other, all of those who had been in his Akatsuki were all gone. Sent to Hell, mysteriously vanished. A raving lunatic, a dishonest Uchiha, and then himself was left. And then he'd used that raving lunatic to use the Edo Tensei earlier than was planned, and had summoned Uchiha Madara from the dead.

And only days after his summoning, Madara was sent to Hell.

Obito was furious. A grunt to the side brought his attention back to his relative. He smiled slowly, blankly gazing at Itachi.

"Yes. I know what I can do…"

Madara's soul wasn't sealed or in the Shinigami's stomach. He had plenty of Madara's DNA left.

"You are going to help me, dear cousin," Obito muttered. "You will atone for your sins."

"Go to Hell," Itachi spat out, keeping himself emotionless.

"Not before you first, cousin. Now, _hold still_."

Itachi began screaming, body taunt against the cross he was nailed against, reminiscent of his Tsukiyomi.

Quickly, it really wasn't too long until he had things set and had performed the Edo Tensei jutsu. Once again, Madara stood in front of him, looking completely and utterly disgruntled.

"Madara," Obito greeted stoically. "I was able to bring you back. Hopefully now that they think you are gone, they won't think to send you back to Hell."

Madara smiled coldly. "Good."

He shoved his hand through Obito's chest, who looked at him with wide eyes as blood gurgled through his mouth.

"W-why?"

Madara sighed patronizingly.

"I made a deal with the devil."

Obito died quickly after, though bitterness and hate stained his own eyes until the light in them died with his life.

"Is that enough of a sacrifice?" Madara murmured.

His left arm glowed and then black markings began to appear, moving and growing from his elbow to the tips of his fingers.

"Excellent," Madara smirked. He inhaled sharply. "Now…to unleash the Juubi onto Konohagakure."

* * *

The village was ravaged. The Juubi had torn it apart within seconds, and the ones who had been left before the mass Hell Sendings were quickly dwindling in numbers. The ones in the Hokage Residence were exceptional shinobi and had managed to get away from the blast before it could take their lives. Unfortunately, some of them sustained huge injuries in the process.

Yugito had been knocked out and one of Utakata's legs had been badly burned. A was missing his left arm and there was a huge gash, still bleeding, on B's side.

Sasori had hid somewhere after and was fully concentrating on feeding, and as fast as he could, energy into Naruto's spiritual essence. Despite how dangerous it was for him, he went full speed ahead with it and hoped that she would be herself in some form once again.

Thankfully, it actually didn't take too long for Naruto to form a semi-solid body, to which she then stared at the new chaos with icy eyes.

"I haven't been able to really hear what's going on," she murmured. "If you could, Sasori, please further my knowledge of the situation."

Sasori did so dutifully, and waited for her to assess their options.

"I cannot fight like this," she admitted. "I can only freely use my powers when I've been called upon, or there are consequences."

Sasori frowned, but she continued.

"However…" he perked up and listened closely." You are a puppet master, Sasori. In this battle, I will be your puppet."

His eyes widened and not only was he taken aback, but he was more than hesitant and uncertain about his new role and of what she was asking of him.

"Sasori," she looked at him imploringly and he nodded determinedly.

And then, as the whole village tried to fight against the Juubi, too reminiscent of the time they had to fight against the Kyuubi no Yoko, Naruto and Sasori appeared amongst the fight. Sasori carefully had her in his stringed control, and Naruto let herself be lax and cave to his demands.

Within seconds, people backed off as Sasori commanded her and used the Hell powers she had and couldn't use herself. Blast after blast of energy balls had the Juubi roaring in pain and crippling it slowly, and he had her teleporting them away each time the Juubi tried to retaliate and attack them back.

However, as much as they kept hitting the Juubi, it kept healing and it kept going on despite any lingering injuries.

It was infuriating and frankly actually brought out irritable emotions out of the usually placid Naruto. Sasori himself, usually calm and serene, was full blown pissed off.

"Sasori, we need to do something that will stop this. And stop it _now_," Naruto pursed her lips.

"But what?" Sasori clenched his jaw.

"Hold still," Naruto took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Bright light engulfed her and she began leaking energy. The whole area was pulled into the bright light, but Naruto herself was brought into her mind. She gazed around quietly at the sewer, before coming face to face with the Kyuubi.

"Kurama," she greeted softly.

He bent down and leaned his head as much as he could against the bars, and she held out her hand and rubbed his muzzle affectionately. He purred, pleased.

"Hime," he growled. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know," she muttered. "I was attempting to subjugate the Juubi. This happened."

"That would be the fault of mine."

Naruto whirled around rapidly, recognizing that voice instantly. Her lip curled and she glared.

The Fourth Hokage smiled apologetically at her.

"I think I should be honored to elicit such an emotional response from Jigoku Shoujo," he slowly took a few steps closer to her.

"You," she threateningly took a step closer to him.

"Yes, me," Namikaze Minato nodded. "Please, before you hurl an energy blast at me and disintegrate me, let me say a few things to you."

She would rather not, and had been gearing up for a blast anyway, but Kurama stopped her.

"Wait, Hime. Listen to him first," Kurama surprisingly asked of her.

Her lips thinned into a straight line, but she looked back at Minato and stared intensely at him. He took that as his cue.

"First off, I am sorry for having tricked you, and caging you as a human and with Kurama," Minato said gently, and Naruto vaguely let herself soften just slightly. "It was not my intention to make things more difficult for you, Naru-Ai."

She raised an eyebrow at him and he gave a brief smile.

"I do believe I've grown rather fond of Tobirama's nickname for you," he explained, and that actually got a small laugh out of her.

He grew serious again. "I…was afraid of Hell. But…that wasn't why I had decided to somehow keep you within Konoha. The truth is, before sealing Kurama, I had come face to face and fought with a masked man. I had a feeling he was Uchiha Madara, and in the end I had to think carefully on what to do.

"I knew you would be the only one capable of fighting this man, that you could stop him once and for all. It was a long shot. I knew you were real and you had incredible powers, but I wasn't sure how I could persuade you to fight him or fight on behalf of the Leaf Village. I knew you hated this village and I knew, at least at the time, that you had no grievances or motive to fight against Madara, but I just knew he was messing up the world and he was disrupting the balance. No one else would be able to stop him, so I put all my faith in you.

"I only regret that I didn't ask you, tried to plead for help, and had instead forced this onto you," Minato bowed his head. "I was running out of time. I didn't know what else to do and I truly believed you were the only one who could do anything against that man. And…I thought I could free you just a bit from your duties as Hell Girl, restraining you as a human and stuck on this plane…but I was wrong on that, wasn't I?"

"Completely wrong," a new voice joined them, and she saw Uzumaki Kushina joined them, smiling sadly. "Though it was supposed to be in your best interest, because Minato's such a sucker for these things and he felt horribly sad and moved by your story that he wanted to try and free you somehow, we all know how that went and that you seemingly can never be free of your duties."

Naruto nodded. "It is…a nice thought."

And somehow, without any words, that was an absolution they'd been hoping to hear and had waited a long time for.

"And, now you know, Madara _is_ of my concern, so I should thank you for somehow allowing me to confront and take care of him. I believe that I must make my way back and finish this once and for all," Naruto said finally.

"You don't have the energy or the powers to fight him on an even level playing field," Minato interjected quietly.

"Nor will it be so worth it," Kushina's smile dimmed.

Naruto quietly agreed. Too many people had perished and she was running out of energy. Her powers were limited, as she was not called upon and there were only so much of her powers Sasori could enable.

"Kushina and I, we knew there would be a time you would need help. The two of us are just the last of the chakra from the real Minato and Kushina, that 'I' sealed into you along with Kurama, in an effort to be able to offer our apologies and to give you a boost in energy that would be able to give you the push you needed to get an edge over Madara. It is your decision as to what you will do with that energy," Minato revealed.

And then the two stepped close to Naruto and placed their hands on her shoulders. With one final smile, they glowed bright and then dissolved into her.

"Before you go," Kurama interrupted. "I have also one last gift. Before, you could not access my chakra. With the help of that man and his wife, together you can reach out to me and break the chains the Lord of Hell had cast upon you."

Naruto allowed a small smile to flitter across her face.

"And to this I grant you a jutsu that may help."

The tip of one of Kurama's claws touched her forehead and her eyes fluttered close.

He imparted important knowledge and she understood what had to be done.

Without further problems, Naruto had gone back to the real world, and realized only a few seconds had gone by.

"Ai-chan?" Sasori called out to her.

She turned a bit and gave him a sincere tender smile that he gazed in awe at.

"Yes, Sasori. Things will be alright."

She turned back to the Juubi and rapidly went through a sequence of seals.

The whole world was once again eclipsed in the brightest of lights, and no one could see anything.

Started 7/31/13 – Completed 8/27/13

**A/n: All I have to say is that this would have come out sooner…but I have trouble with action scenes XD It doesn't come as easy to me (and yet apparently I can do horror easier –what the?). Anyway, wow! A lot of you came out of the woodwork to review! That's just really awesome, because I really was wondering where everyone was XD With this chapter and the epilogue (which should come next week, and with the first chapter of the sequel, which I have decided to make separate because it really is different), it would be really cool to finish off this fanfic by reaching 200. What do you guys say?**

To Koios: Thank you! As for more, here's this chapter and there's just one more left. But there's a sequel coming!

To Anon-chan: Thanks a lot! And you don't have to review the other chapters, if you don't want to :) Thank you for the offer. I'm just glad you liked the story. Hopefully, this chapter and the epilogue will be to your liking, and that you'll try the sequel out too.


	21. Beyond the Dead End

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even the idea of Jigoku Shoujo.  
Story: At midnight, there is a rumor of a site that can only be accessed then and only if there is hatred and a need for revenge. Type in the name of your enemy and Jigoku Shoujo will send them to Hell. And Naruto will do so.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Hai, for both Jigoku Shoujo and Naruto.  
Warnings: Violence, language, etc.  
Pairings: I don't know. I don't really think it'll be the main part anyway.

**Jigoku Shoujo: Eikyuu no Sonzai  
**_Chapter Twenty One (Epilogue): Fukurokouji no Mukou (Beyond the Dead End)_

They say that a grudge carries on and buries itself deep within one's heart. That it can carry on in death, if it was never resolved in life.

But if there was a way to resolve it…would you? If you can make it all stop, would you take that choice?

Then it's a choice between eternal damnation and getting revenge, does the answer stay the same in the end?

Sometimes it does.

And there must always be a Hell Girl to take those duties and offer a choice and vengeance on their behalf. There will always be Enma Ai to make sure those who suffer can make a choice to stop that suffering, no matter what cost.

It is an endless cycle of hate, and it can never be stopped.

"_Do you understand what you have done?"_

"_Hai."_

"_This now goes beyond either of us. It has been passed and nothing has yet been done conclusively, but gods and time are not inconsequential beings. I am but one god. And for now anyway, they have left things in my hands for the most part."_

"_And what will you do, Jigoku no Kami-sama?"_

"_I interfered last time. But you have succeeded and gone beyond any boundaries and expectations. This time, I will quietly watch and see, and curiously see how much farther and bolder you can go, Ai. I will allow you to do and see as you fit, and will not interfere. My Harbinger, what will __**you**__ do now?"_

"_I will see as I go."_

_The Spider laughed. "Let us make a bet and bargain on this then. I will truly not interfere or help the other side again…because I wish to see what you will do and what will come now of these new events. Especially now that you have broken your chains from me. So you may have free reign to do as you wish. However, if you lose in the end, your chains will be repaired, and if I am dissatisfied at any time, I shall interfere as I wish, even if that means being willing to make a deal again with the other side."_

"_I understand. I will not fail this time."_

_The God of Hell laughed again before it spun away and disappeared._

_She cocked her head and a slow smile crossed her lips. Then she dissolved into blue particles._

When Sarutobi Hiruzen looked out in his village, he saw blue skies, warm faces and laughter all around, and his extended family whole, alive and happy. It brought a smile to his own face and he felt content in the village that was his home.

He decided he'd take a walk through the village. It was a nice day and he wanted to be among his people.

Hiruzen breathed in the fresh air, and thought that the world seemed alright for the moment. He felt as if something was off, something was missing…but he couldn't help but just feel relieved and happy about everything.

Even if only for the day, he would like to just be at peace and enjoy life.

He kept walking, until he made it to the Academy. Perhaps he should stop by and visit a classroom. Particularly the classroom filled with the young hopefuls that he looked most forward to seeing graduate in the future…

Ah, but he was too late at the moment. It seemed that it was time for recess and for the little ones to go out and let loose for awhile.

He spotted a few of the clan heirs, all playing some type of game. There was Inoichi's child bickering with Councilwoman Haruno's daughter (they were stalking young Sasuke). And Hiashi's child was quietly gathering flowers sweetly.

He frowned. The Haruno girl was acting odd. Her face kept looking confused and she kept glancing at the Uchiha, not in adoration as she had before, but in irritation and reluctant fondness –as if she knew the boy close enough, not just as the fangirl she and the others were acting as at the moment. She also was glancing in a direction that seemingly held nothing in view.

The Uchiha was also acting strange. Though he was, as usual, brooding and being standoffish, he was also periodically tugging lightly at an odd pendant around his neck (Hiruzen did not recall him ever having that) and staring off into space. He also kept glancing in the same direction the Haruno had, but Hiruzen still couldn't see anything.

But then he did see.

Suddenly, there was a familiar blonde there, when a second ago she had not been. Uzumaki Naruto, to him also known as Jigoku Shoujo and Enma Ai, wasn't doing anything particularly alarming or interesting. She was merely standing there, staring at the sky.

A moment later she reached up to the sky with one nimble hand, and he had to smile at her simple actions. Such a dark being as she was, truly she was easily amused and happy at little things in life. He wished more of the world could be like her, and then it wouldn't be so filled with hate.

She would be out of a job then though.

He chuckled quietly to himself. Seemingly as though his thoughts and chuckle brought her attention upon him, she looked his way and he smiled gently at her. She smiled back and gave a tiny wave.

If only this goofy persona she'd made up could be the real her, and she wouldn't be the sad soul she really was…

His smile faltered and he tensed a little, as he noticed that her eyes were completely red. She was still smiling at him, but he felt himself grow cold. She nodded at him and he nodded grimly back, before she turned around and began to aimlessly walk around the playground.

He understood. He understood that something was coming Konoha's way, the likes of which the village had never seen before (Or had it? Everything seemed so very, very strange and off, and just a bit déjà vu and too much of coincidences…). He knew that something was coming and he would have to solemnly greet this enemy steadfastly.

Naruto glanced back at him, tilting her head curiously. She briefly smiled at him again, slowly lifting a single finger to her lips and making almost like a 'shh!' gesture that seemed uncharacteristic and yet fitting. She then went back to doing whatever it was she was doing.

He couldn't help smiling again. When this new enemy came to Konoha's doorstep, he would greet them, but he seemed to have company to help him greet this threat. Having Naruto be right behind him in all this was rather comforting and rather awe-inspiring.

Having Jigoku Shoujo have your back was more than reassuring and encouraging, and there was something to be said to be able to have such a lucky circumstance.

He started to walk into the Academy to wait for the younger ones, still a spring in his step. Perhaps even a little more springy…

Meanwhile, not too far from there, Hatake Kakashi was having the worse day ever. He had a persistent ache in his Sharingan eye, that was constant and never let up at all. He had the urge to claw it out every other minute.

And he was suddenly having this strange habit of scratching insistently at his hitai-ate that covered that implanted eye, and if he wasn't scratching the metal plate, he couldn't help tugging the cloth every which way and that. Oddly enough, this new action seemed to have nothing to do with the eye it was covering (and was causing him much grief).

He wasn't the only one having trouble. When Uchiha Sasuke went home, he restlessly paced the entire place. And though he usually didn't go anywhere outside of his building, he actually traveled the rest of the Uchiha District like a ghost. His soul felt restless. Everything about him felt restless. His nerves were alight with fire somehow and he felt invigorated and yet lifeless at the same time.

Nothing was making sense to him.

And when his female counterpart went to her home, Haruno Sakura was also feeling on edge. She couldn't talk to her parents, because she always felt like snapping at them all the time. She didn't _want_ to, but she couldn't help it.

And her _hair_. She kept wanting to chop it all off. Every time she got a good look at it, she'd yank on the pink locks painfully, glaring at them at whatever reflection she was using at the time.

Sometimes Sakura wanted to just shave her entire head.

Naruto, on the other hand, was completely calm. She was content with the way the events were unfolding for now. She and the others had a second chance, and she was quite sure of the upper hand she had.

However, she still needed a few things to be done before she could be at full strength. And to start with, she had work here to do in Konoha, while things should start picking up in Sunagakure this time around.

She had huge plans in Suna, though part of how she needed to be in full strength was located there as well.

She was just waiting on time for now.

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara glared out in front of him, ignoring his family going around the house and hurrying to finish packing. His siblings kept bickering about every little thing for every other second, getting on his nerves. His father was in his office, quietly finishing some last minute paperwork. For himself, he simply sat on his bed, scowling at his wall as he waited for everyone to be done. His pack was already finished beside him.

His father appeared at his doorway. "Gaara, meet at the front in a minute. We're leaving."

He disappeared quickly and Gaara grunted irritably, grabbing his pack and strapping it to his side. He got his gourd and slung it across his back, and then started heading to the front of the house to wait there.

All too soon, they were traveling the desert and heading to the Capital of the Land of Wind. The desert journey was quiet and only punctured by Kankuro and Temari's persistent fighting. Gaara just ignored all of them, not bothering to truly pay attention to any of what they had to say or do, and only responded or said anything if he was directly addressed.

By the time they had reached the Capital, Gaara's irritation had risen and he was craving to kill something. However, he couldn't stray from his family just yet. They had to go in front of the Wind Daimyo, who talked too much and said a bunch of crap that Gaara had no intention of listening to, and had nothing to do with him anyway.

The man was absolutely terrible and disgusting. It was too bad Gaara couldn't kill him.

He and his family were shown to their suite and his father had them unpack into their individual rooms. Idly and letting his irritation die down, Gaara unpacked quickly and had sat on his provided bed for awhile, taken to ignoring the others once more. For awhile, he heard nothing but the quiet and muffled sounds of his family moving around outside his room. He lulled a little into a sort of semi-meditative state, though he was careful not to fall truly asleep.

Strangely, he started to hear a soft voice whisper a sad sounding song, and he strained his ears in his sleepy state to hear it more clearly.

_When will the__sakura flowers dance?_  
_When the singing child of seven sleeps_

_When will the sakura flowers wilt?_  
_When the dead child of seven rises…_

Gaara jolted awake and looked around in paranoia, ignoring the shiver threatening to run down his spine as he recalled the words from the song. Scowling heavily, he got up and exited out of the room, where he found that his family was starting to gather.

"Good, Gaara. You're here already," his father spoke with a quick glance at him. "We will not be here for long. It'll be a short stay. I still want everyone on their best behavior and to not antagonize anyone. Gaara, don't hurt or kill anyone. Just…try to keep to yourself, if you wander around," he finished resignedly.

He then gave everyone his permission to wander off on their own and do what they wanted (within reason), while he went and met with the Wind Daimyo. He did expect them back later, to stay and observe in the actual meeting between the Daimyo and his advisors.

Gaara left as soon as he could, traveling away from their suite and through the palace to the exit. As he passed the hall that had the palace doors wide open, he heard the sound of some girls singing.

_"__Why do crimson branches dance for the village streets? __Children of seven, singing, call down the wind.__Why do wilting flowers fall from the cherry tree? __Children of seven, dying, to wake once more…"_

He wouldn't admit his breath sped up, and he hurried passed the now whispering girls, who stopped the moment he passed them, eerily watching him with unblinking eyes that followed him all the way to his exit out of there and through the doors into open air.

He went through the market with no purpose, and continued to walk around with no real destination in mind. People kept out of his way, instinctively knowing not to come near and that he was dangerous, even without knowing who he was.

Irritated, he searched out a place that would sell his favorite food, and quickly bought some and went on his way to a quiet and isolated place, somewhere he wouldn't be disturbed and further annoyed. He took the time to eat and fill his stomach, as well as settle down and calm himself, which the food partly helped to do. After that, he threw away the remnants of his food, and went back to idly walking around, scowl permanently etched onto his face and serving to keep others away.

Figuring he could do with finding something to entertain himself, his eyes caught sight of a girl who looked to be with her father. They were dressed in fine clothing, indicating their wealth and status, and he was grasping the shoulder of the girl (though it looked a little too tightly). The girl had her head bowed as the father amiably talked with a merchant, and Gaara couldn't get a clear glimpse of her face. Suddenly she looked up just the slightest, and he could see her eyes a little.

She had such dull, dull, lifeless eyes…

She looked back down and Gaara hurried passed, frowning as he tried to ignore the uneasy feeling he had. In the distance, he saw the tall and wide structure of a library and decided that it might help to curb his boredom and idleness to go into it, and maybe find something to read.

He grew closer to it and missed the strange sounds of bells softly ringing eerily in the distance…

Blonde wisps of hair swayed as red eyes watched the red head approach the library, and a strange little smile played on her lips. She murmured almost rather silently to herself.

"Children of seven, dying, to wake once more~."

Started 9/7/13 – Completed 9/13/13

**A/n: And the end of this fic! I was hoping to end this fic by reaching 200 reviews, but oh well. Anyway, the sequel is called Jigoku Shoujo: Rengoku Suna, and should be posted up near this new chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and the whole fic, and hope you to see you in the sequel! Please review!**


End file.
